An Icey love
by Maymist
Summary: AN: There is a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. Which I apologize for, so please no flames for the new people that just started to read this story. The mistakes later will improve. Contestshipping
1. Back in Jhoto ! yay !

After may had met up with Ash , Brock and Dawn in sinnoh , she decided to go back to Jhoto , she was wearing her emarald clothes . She was just visiting after all . ( this was after Diamond and Pear episode , 76-79 . )

May then went on a ship , back to Jhoto , she had only 3 ribbons . She was quite proud of herself .

( i wonder how Drew is doing ? with his contests...) may thought as she was leaning on the league of the boat . She then sighed .

( i wonder if harley won't do anything bad in the contest...and...i have'nt seen soledad at all...) thought May .

She then heard a big announcement .

" GUEST'S WE HAVE ARRIVED IN JHOTO !! " said the announcement .

" shoot , i have to go !! " May muttered as she then turned around and ran to the exit .

She then ran past the sailor , who was guiding people on the boat and off the boat . He smiled at May , " come again ! " he said smiling .

As May ran , she saw him and smiled slightly , she then continued running.

She then was off the boat .

May then stood and stare at the beautiful city , with her eye's twinkling .

" i'm finally back ! " she said with her eye's twinkling and admiration of the beautiful city .

She then looked around and saw a restaurant . It was a noddle's restaurant, May loved noodle's and Raimund .

Her eye's twinkled as she looked at the restaurants .

" Oh my gosh !! " she said as her eye's twinkling .

( I've just got to go there !! I'm so starving !!...wait I have no money...aw man...!! ) thought may as she started to sulk .

" I'll just find a pokemon center..." said May , walking threw the dock as looking for a pokemon center .

She had then finally found the pokemon center .

She sat down on one of the seat's and relaxed .

" Oh , miss . " nurse joy said to may , looking at her .

May got up from her seat .

" yes ? " may said slightly confused .

" didn't you know we have a pool and hot springs ? " said nurse joy .

May then looked around the room , and saw it was empty .

" oh...so that's why no one is here..." said May shyly .

" Yes , usually people just come here to go the pool , and for a second I thought you weren't gonna go in it , everyone go's in it ..." said nurse joy as her sweat dropped .

" oh...really...? Well do you mind I go ? " asked May innocently .

" Oh , of course , of course !! " said nurse joy bashfully .

" ok . " said May .

" go into that room , right there and change and then go threw that door to go in . " nurse joy said as she pointed were the room's were .

" Thanks...Oh...umm...can pokemon go in the pool to ? " asked May shyly .

" of course , but there's 2 pools , a trainer and pokemon's pool and then there's the people pool . " nurse joy said giggling .

" oh...ok...thanks..." may said .

May then went in the room and changed , she was wearing a pink bikini .

She then took her warturtle and her beautifly and glaceon . She knew Blaziken didn't like water and...well snorlax would be a proublem .

She then went in the pokemon pool . Only about 10 trainer's were there...not much people were there .

May's eye's then widen .

Galceon , gave an confused expression on it's face . " glace...? " glaceon said tilting it's head at May's .

May then started to get scared as her teeth were chattering . Beautifly then got scared , then warturtle , then glaceon finally saw , and saw why they were all so scared . They all saw harley .

May then looked around and saw Drew with his absol , grooming it and sun bathing .

May blushed and thought , ( how am i suppose to get away from Harley ? I could go up to Drew...but it would feel weird by me talking to him in my bathing suit and all...it would be aquard...) thought may slightly blushing and playing with her fingures.

(...i should just go some ware else...maybe they both won't notice me...) thought May nervously .

" come on guys . " she whispered , so harley or Drew couldn't here or see her .

Her pokemon then follwed .

May then got a seat , and sat down with her pokemon . There was alittle pool and a deep pool .

" you guys could go in if you want . " insited may .

Warturtle went in , but glaceion and beautifly stayed with her on the chair .

" all right guy's we need to think of a new style and plan for us to win the next contest . " said may , as her and her pokemon huddled in a circle .

" oh...wait...the reason for me to bring you guys here was to have fun...now go on you guys . " may said smiling .

Glaceion and Beautifly nodded and joined warturtle in the little pool, that was about only 2 ft deep .

May then heard and tap on her shoulder , her heart then raced so fast like she could of faint . She then turned around .

It was Drew .

" never thought to see you around here , knowing you , i thought you would get lost or something . " said Drew smirking .

May then clenched her fists and grinned her teeth and hissed back , " Drew , i can so take care of my self !! And i haven't got lost so far !! "

" so far. " said Drew smirking .

" Whatever...So Drew...what brings you hear...? " said May .

" I'm just taking a break for working so hard , unlike you May , you should be training right now . " said Drew coolly and flipping his hair .

" HEY , GIVE ME A BREAK DREW !! I JUST GOT BACK FORM SINNOH AND I BEEN TRAINING REALLY HARD !! " snapped May angrly clenching her fists .

" whoa , take it easy little girl . " Said Drew playful .

" You know what !! " May screamed at him angrily .

they then heard a voice .

" aww...you guys are so cute..." said the voice .

It was harley , and harley then banged there head's together .

" What the hell are you doing !? " said Drew irritated giving harley and nasty look .

" well...you were teasing your little girl friend , and it was getting pretty loud , so i decided to stop you . " said harley giggling , still as he was forcing there heads together .

" Ouch , harley stop it ! " said May in pain .

" fine , hun , I'll let go . " said Harley letting go of them .

" your such an idiot harley , mind your own business . " said Drew closing his eyes and flipping his hair .

" Why don't you mind , May's business for once ? " said Harley almost laughing .

( he dose have a point...) thought May .

" I'll leave you two alone NOW ." said harley giggling and walking away .

" He's so weird..." said May .

May's glaceon then ran up to her , then her beautifly , then warturtle , thhey all looked concerned .

" what's up guys ? " may said bending down to her pokemon's level .

Drew's face a gave an confused expression .

" you got a glaceon...? you evee evolved ? " asked Drew .

May then winked at him and said in a bubbly voice , " i told you i went to sinnoh . "

" that's good ...it's pretty rare for a pokemon like that to be owned by you...it surprises me that a person like you May , would have a rare pokemon . " said Drew smirking and said in a cocky voice .

" Shut up , Drew !! I worked very hard to evolved it !! " shouted May .

May then bented down at her pokemon .

" yes...you guys wanted somthing...? " asked May in a soft voice .

" glace,glaceon !! " said her glaceon .

glaceon (translation ) : we thought you guys got hurt ...

beautifly (translation ) : we were so worried about you guys !!

--

" Huh ? worried about us...? Is that it...? Were ok guys , Harley just showed up...now...go on and play . " said May bending down and with a warm smile .

warturtle nodded and her other pokemon went on and played .

May then turned to Drew .

" So Drew...what contest are you going to next...? " May asked innocently.

" The one right here smart one . " Drew said smirking and saracasticly .

May then clenched her fist's and grinned her teeth and said , " Grrr...I knew that !! "

" you did not , you only know now because i told you , smart one . " Drew said saracasticly and smirking .

" For once can't you ever be nice !! After all...you are mister perfect , but I guess you can't do everything perfect since you don't know how to be nice !! " Said May with her arm's crossed and closing her eyes .

" No one's perfect...but at leaste I'm better than you..." said Drew smirking .

" Oh yea , than how come I beat you in the grande feastiable in kanto !! " screamed May .

" yea you did , but then the next time I met you I beated you . " said Drew flipping his hair .

" Grrr...if I beat you once...i can beat you again !! " said May grinnding her teeth .

" not even in your dreams . " said Drew smirking .

" whatever..." May said angrily turning her head .

"well...while were here...we should hang out at leaste . " said Drew flipping his hair .

May then raised an eye brow .

" why ? " she said .

" well...it's a pool in all , smart one . " said Drew smirking .

may blushed .

" fine..." she said crossing her arms .

May and Drew then watched there pokemon played . Then...

--

**OK GUYS LET'S GET THIS STRAIGHT , THIS NOT THE SEQUEL TO A SHY ROSE . THIS WAS AFTER MAY HAD VISITED SINNOH AND MENT ASH,BROCK AND DAWN . ( EPISODE DIAMOND PERAL : ( 76-79 ) )AND THIS IS A MADE UP STORY OF WHAT HAPPENS AFTER SHE RETURNS TO JHOTO !!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR...I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT...PLEASE REVIEW !!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. The black aura

Drew's pokemon , rosezlia , absol , masqurain , and absol came up to play with May's pokemon .

May's eye's twinkled .

" There all so cute ! " said May looking at there pokemon in a adoring way , with her eye's twinkling .

Drew then looked at her and smiled . May caught his glace and said , " What ? " Drew continued staring in a mysterious way . May kept blinking at him . He then finally closed his eyes , then smiled .

May blushed .

( Drew...wh-what's...why...why were you...) thought May nervously and blushing .

May then felt somthing warm around her hand , she then blushed , then looked down and saw no one holding her hand , she then blushed and than glanced at Drew who was watching his pokemon , like he was serious or something . He was a few inches away from May .

( w-who holded my hand then...? ) thought May scared , she then blushed .

May looked around her surrounding's to see if anyone was near her...to see if anyone hold ed her hand . No one was near them .

May started to get scared and she then shivered .

Drew looked at May . He then got concerned , seeing her scared worried him .

Drew then shakes her arm .

May then finally got out of her dazed of being scared and she then blushed .

" Are you ok...you look scared or something..." said Drew with a cocky voice and some concern .

May then shaked .

( what should I tell him...? I would sound so stupid if I told him what had happen...) thought May .

" ..." may didn't say anything .

" May...what's wrong...? " said Drew concern.

" well...this is gonna sound stupid but...I felt someone squeezed my hand...and...no one was there..." said May blushing of her sounding stupid .

" ...It was probably just the wind or a leaf or something...it's gone now right...? So there's really nothing to worry about..." said Drew in a warm voice .

" tsk , tsk , you get to scared way to easily . " said Drew smirking .

May then just nodded sadly .

Drew's eye's widen .

( Huh ? Why isn't she mad...) thought Drew shocked and confused .

May then felt someone poked her back , and it made her go an inch closer to Drew .

" I don't think it's nothing..." May said scared .

Then May's glaceon started to growl so did Drew's absol and there other pokemon looked like they were ready to kill .

" wh-what's going on ?! " said May nervously .

" I don't know ..." said Drew in a serious tone .

May then got pushed into Drew .

" what was that ?! " said Drew .

" Drew , I don't think it's nothing anymore !! " said May scared .

There then was an announcement .

" EVERYONE IN THE BUILDING EVACUATE !! RIGHT NOW !! WE HAVE NO TIME TO EXPLAIN !! GET OUT AS FAST AS YOU CAN !! " the announcement said .

People started to run threw exit's there were some scream's .

Drew then grab May's wrist very tight .

" Let's get out of here ! " he said holding his grip tight on her .

" All right , return everybody . " said May returning her pokemon .

Drew did the same , and holded on to her wrist tight and ran .

May then blushed and said as they were running .

" What about getting changed ?! " said May .

" We'll worry about that later . " said Drew in a serious voice .

" But...my clothe's are in the locker room !! " May whined .

" Fine , we'll get them fast , but we won't change , got it ?! " said Drew serious .

May nodded , they then passed the locker room's , May and Drew both went in and got there clothes and carried them running still .

" Come on !! " said Drew , grabbing May's hand .

" Whoa...Drew you hurting my-" may said then got interrupted because they finally got outside and he realeased his grip on her .

They then heard a bunch a screaming fan girl's and boy's whistling .

May and Drew blushed , they were still in there bathing suit's .

Girl's were screaming at Drew with heart's in there eye's and ran up to him , asking him so many question's .

Boys whistled at May and went up to her .

" Why don't you come over to my house cutie ? " one of the boys said playfully.

May blushed she was so scared of boy's for once .

( stupid Drew , we should of got change !! ) thought May angrily .

They all then saw nurse joy .

" Clam down , clam down every body !! " said nurse joy to the crowd of people .

" The reason why we evacuated you all was because , there a black aura in the building . " said nurse joy .

" WHAT THAT'S SO STUPID !! " said one the boy's in the crowd .

" Is this a joke ?! " said one of the girl's .

" Were not 5 year's old !! " said other boy in the crowd .

" Shh . You all are being so immature . This is very serious , now all of you go home right now !! " said nurse joy getting angry .

Everyone in the crowd started to leave and sulk .

May then walked over to Drew .

" What do we do now...? " She asked innocently .

" Let's get changed first ." said Drew flipping his hair .

"heheh...yea..." said May nervously .

They then went to a motel to find a bathroom .

Drew then went in boys , and May went in the girl's . ( lol of course . )

May then got changed and she then tighten her green bandana .

Drew then got changed really fast he was already waiting for May .

May then got out .

" There you are..." said Drew smirking .

" You take so long . " Said Drew leaning over the wall smirking with his eye's clothes.

" SO WHAT !! " said May clenching her fist's .

" Whatever...Let's go back to the pokemon center and let's see what's up with the place . " said Drew .

" ok..." said May .

May and Drew then got out of the motel , and was almost at the center . They could see it . May started to feel sick .

Drew looked back at her .

" you ok...? " he asked .

" I-" May said she then got interrupted because she felt someone hold ed her neck . She then fainted .

" May...? " Drew said catching her .

" May...May...?...You ok...? " Drew said holding trying to shake her .

Drew then sighed and thought , ( I'll just take you to the infirmary then...)

A few minute's later...Drew arrived to the inferamary carring May , they place her in a bed to rest .

" keep her company . " said the nurse closing the door .

Drew then sat on the chair looking at May serious .

( I wonder why she fainted...maybe it has to do with something with the aura...) thought Drew .

There was then a knock on the door .

It was Harley .

" I heard May fainted , I came to visit ." said Harley happily .

" SO YOUR IN HERE ALONE WITH MAY ?? " asked Harley giggling .

" yea and your point is...? " Drew said crossing his arms .

" That you two are in love !! " said Harley giggling.

" Don't be stupid , Harley . Oh wait...you already are..." said Drew smirking .

" Oh come on everyone knows you like her , and what's for the roses you give her . " Said Harley in a playful voice .

" The roses are for her pokemon not her . " said Drew flipping his hair .

Harley then laughed .

" That's the biggest excused in the book !! Everyone knows that !! " said Harley laughing .

" Whatever . " said Drew trying to ignore Harley's stupid comment's .

" Come on , Drewy we know you want her . " Said Harley as he pushed Drew on top of May .

" What are you doing quit pushing me !! " said Drew getting angry .

" Not , till you two kiss . " said Harley laughing and pushing Drew harder .

Drew then broke free of Harley's grip , and punched him .

Harley giggled as he punched him .

" That tickles . " said Harley giggling .

Drew's sweat dropped .

( how can any one like this guy...he's so freaking weird...) thought Drew as his sweat dropped .

May started to move and mumble in her bed .

" She's waking up !! Oh my gosh !! " said Harley happily and giggling .

" Will you ever shut up ?? " Shouted Drew , who was now getting irraitated with Harley .

" Fine . I'll leave you two alone . " Harley said giggling he then slamed the door .

May then woke up slowly .

" what...what happened...? "May asked weakly .

" When you and I were walking , you suddenly fainted...so I carried you here. " Said Drew , flicking his hair.

" Oh...thanks Drew..." said May shyly .

" Your so much trouble sometimes..." said Drew smirking hoping she would get mad .

May's eye's then were about to water .

" I'm sorry..." she said with teary eye's .

Drew then panicked .

" Oh come on May...I was just kidding...it was no trouble at all..." Drew said nervously and in a sweet voice .

" Oh...it's ok..." said May .

" Why did you faint though...? " asked Drew .

" Well...I can't really remember much but...I remember someone pushing down on my neck...and it hurt...then that one things went black..." said May .

" That's weird...I'm just glad your ok . " said Drew with a smile .

May then sighed and said , " You finally smile for once instead of smirking...? " said May giggling.

" Whatever..." Drew said playful.

" But...remember what nurse joy said before...maybe it was the black aura that did this to you..." said Drew .

" Why me though...? " May whined .

" I don't know..." said Drew .

"...Hey Drew..." Said May shyly .

" Yea...whats up...? " said Drew .

" Well...a...when I was still sleeping...I kinda heard talking in the room...that's how I woke up actually...was anyone in here...? " asked May shyly .

Drew then sighed and said with an irritated expression , " Yea...it was Harley...he kept fighting with me over stupid stuff..." said Drew leaning back on the wall and crossing his arms and closing his eye's .

" Harley ?! No wonder !!...So...what was the fight about...? " asked May .

Drew then blushed .

" Huh ? Drew what's wrong you look red...? "asked May worried .

" It's nothing...we fought over something stupid ..." said Drew blushing .

" Ok...what ever you say..." said May still wondering what they really talked about .

The door then opened , it was the nurse.

" Oh ...so she's up...? " said the nurse .

" yea. " said Drew .

" That's good ...Oh...May you have a visitor..." the nurse said she then bowed letting the guest in .

It was nurse joy .

" Excused me May...but...have you been experiencing people poking you and no ones there...? " asked nurse joy .

May was shock , so was Drew .

" Umm...yea..." said May quietly.

" How did you know...? " Demanded Drew .

" I heard and saw May fainted without anything wrong really..." said nurse joy .

" So ...what's this mean...? " asked Drew serious .

" Well...remember the aura I was talking about earlier...well...that might be the thing that's attacking May..." said Nurse Joy .

" And exzactly what is this stuff...? " asked May .

" Well...we really don't know yet...but...scientist's Say's i there's reading's of black aura in a building everyone must leave..." said nurse joy .

" That makes sceance..." said Drew crossing his arms and nodding .

" Well...I must be going now..." said nurse joy leaving the room .

Drew then looked at May . She looked all worried .

" Don't worry May...you'll be fine...I know it..." said Drew .

May looked up at Drew and blushed .

" Thanks...thanks Drew..." said May blushing and smiling .

Drew then smiled , and they both looked at the beautiful sunset out the window .

--

**YAY !! THERE'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER !! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT !! I'LL BE UPDATING REAL SOON . PLEASE REVIEW !! MAY+DREW 4 EVERZ !! YAY !! :D**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

--


	3. OH MY GOSH

Drew then looked at May .

" Do you feel better...? " he asked turning towards her .

" Yes...a little..." said May .

" Wanna go check out the pokemon center again...no...I should go check it out first...right...? " Said Drew .

" Yea...I don't want to get hurt again !! " May said in a cocky voice .

" What's with you...? " Asked Drew smirking .

" Nothing !! " Said May all fired up .

" Then why such a sudden outburst...? " asked Drew smirking a flipping his hair .

" ...I-I don't know..." Said May calming down .

Drew then sighed .

" Fine...I'll leave and come back...ok ? " Said Drew flipping his hair .

He then went to the door and turned his head and looked back and winked and said , " now don't do anything stupid . "

As soon as Drew left , May was even more fired up .

( GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR , DREW I'LL SHOW YOU !! ) thought May clenching her fists angrily .

May then suddenly clamed down .

( Why...why am I acting so mad...?...maybe it's the black aura...) thought May .

--

With Drew .

Drew was walking threw the forest near the pokemon center .

He then heard somthing .

Drew ignored it and kept walking coolly .

( It's probably just a pokemon...) thought Drew as if he didn't care .

He then heard the bush again .

( Am I being stalked ?! ) Drew thought , starting to get irritated .

Drew then heard somthing out of the bushes .

It was giggling and laughing , it was Harley .

" What the hell are you doing...? " asked Drew irritated .

" So we meet again..." Harley said with a smirk on his face .

" I wanted to follow you , to see were you were going Drewy . " Said Harley bubbly and jumping up in down like a butterfly .

" I'm out of here..." Drew said walking away cooly .

" Wait !! Don't leave me Drewy !! " Said Harley running to Drew .

Drew looked back at Harley in a really , really irritated look and said , " Quit calling me Drewy and quit stalking me you retard !! " Said Drew walking away .

" But Drewy !! " Said Harley trying to hug Drew .

" GET OFF !! " Said Drew punching Harley and making him fall .

Harley was now on the ground in pain .

" Ughh...and I try to be nice..." said Harley in pain .

( WELL...THE ACT'S OVER NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY !! ) thought Harley .

Drew then walked up to the pokemon center . Nurse joy was standing out side.

Drew then walked up to her and asked .

" Is it all right to come back in...? " Asked Drew .

" Oh , yes , yes the aura left...for now...so we'll be open again at 8:00 , come back by then . " Said Nurse Joy happily .

" All right...I will . Thanks . " said Drew coolly walking away .

A few minute's later , he got back to the infearmy and went in May's room .

May was leaning by the window watching the sunset .

" I'm back . " said Drew .

May then turned around .

" Oh , your finally here . " May said happily .

" So...can we go back...? " Asked May.

" Yep . " Said Drew with a smirk and him flipping his hair .

" When...? " asked May happily .

" At 8:00 p.m . " said Drew .

" Oh..." Said May .

" Hey...are you hungry...? " Asked Drew .

" YES!! " May said cheerful .

" Let's go to a restaurant or something . " Said Drew smirking .

" OK!! " Said May so happy that she took Drew's arm and ran out of the building trying to find a restaurant .

A few minute's later they were then walking .

Drew then blushed slightly .

" Um...May..." Drew said blushing looking the other way with his eye's clothes.

" Yea...? " Asked May .

" Well...when you dragged me out of here...you've been holding my hand the whole time..." Said Drew still in the same position as him blushing .

May looked down at there hand's , a slight blush ran down there face and she pulled away fast .

" I-I'm s-so sorry..." May said nervously .

" It's ok . No girl can't resit me . " Drew said playful .

" Yea in your dreams !! " Snapped back May .

" Whatever . " Said Drew flipping his hair .

As they were walking May looked at the ground and thought , ( Oh your such an idiot May...holding your rival's hand like that...at least it wasn't as bad as I thought his reaction was...that was scary...especially a guy like him !! URGHHHH!! )

The two then stopped .

" Here we are . " Said Drew flipping his hair .

" The Olivine cafe ? " Asked May . ( There in Olivine city , the ocean place . )

" Yep . " Said Drew smirking .

" It costs alot of money though...I have no money..." Said May sadly .

" Relax , I'll pay , but you'll owe me . " Said Drew .

" ...Fine . " May said in a angry tone .

They then went in , and a waiter put them at a table .

They sat at a fancy tabel , May was sitting on one side and Drew was sitting on the other .

Drew then leaned back on his seat and put his feat on the table .

May looked around to see if anyone was watching them .

" Drew , what are you doing !! Put your feat down your being rude !! " Said May worried .

" I don't need to if I don't want to . " Said Drew smirking .

There waiter then came .

" All right how may I help you lover's tonight ? " asked the waiter , he was talking in a french ascent.

May then blushed slightly and started to play with her figure's .

" W-Were...not a couple..." Said May nervously .

" Were just friend's . " Said Drew cocky .

" All right , sir what do you want ? " Asked the waiter .

" Meatloaf , please . " Drew said .

" Ok . " Said the waiter writing it down . The waiter then turned to May .

" And you , miss...? " the waiter asked .

" Just some noddle soup , please . " said May politly .

" All right , anything to drink ? " asked the waiter .

" some water would be good . " said Drew .

" Yea , me to . " Said May .

" All right . " Said the waiter writing there order's down and taking there menus and walking away .

Drew then looked at May and smirked , they then a had a casual coversation with each other .

Drew actually was being nice and doing funny stuff and actually being kinda to May .

May laughed really hard sometimes . She felt so happy .

It was then 8:00 .

" I think we should go . " Said Drew .

" Ok..." May said smiling at him in a daze .

Drew then put the money on the table and they then left ed .

As they were walking threw the park at night , May then said , " That was so fun !! "

" Yea it was...surprisingly you actually kept me a wake . " Said Drew with a smirk .

" YOU KNOW WHAT DREW !! " Yelled May .

Drew then put his hand on May's mouth and said , " We should to the pokemon center now . " Said Drew .

May clamed down and said , " Yea..."

They then walked into the pokemon center .

" We should both get seaperate room's . " said Drew .

" Ok..." May said a little sad .

( I don't want to be in there alone...what if the aura comes's again...I think the aura's a pokemon or something . ) thought May .

Drew and May then walked up to Nurse Joy .

" Can I have a room please ? " Asked Drew .

Nurse Joy then frowned .

" I'm sorry but...all of our room's are booked..." Said Nurse Joy .

" Oh..." Said Drew .

" Oh...wait !! There was a boy who check in a room with 3 beds , he was all alone , so I guess he won't mind . " said Nurse joy .

" Ok . " Said May and Drew .

" Let me call him to make sure if it's all right . " Said Nurse Joy , she was now on the phone with the boy .

She then hanged up .

" He said it was all right ." She said smiling .

Drew and May smiled and Nurse Joy gave them the key .

And they walked threw the hallways searching for there room .

" I wonder who the guy is ? " Asked May as they were walking .

" I don't know..." Said Drew .

They then opened the door , May and Drew's jaws had dropped to the floor and there eye's widen .

" Oh , hi guys !! " said a bubbly voice and was giggling .

It was Harley .

Harley then started to dance around the room .

" Oh , so we meet again Drewy !! " Said Harley giggling .

" Harley...? " Said May sluking .

( I rather jump off a cliff then spend a night with this guy...) thought Drew .

" Oh my god , were gonna have so much fun tonight , were gonna paint our nail's do our hair , maybe dye Drew's hair maybe or is it already ? He he , were gonna tell secerts , were gonna play truth or dare , isn't that right May ?? " Said Harley like a chatter box almost sounding like a girl and clasping May's hands .

May and Drew's sweat dropped .

" Well...I don't know about that..." Said May all freak out .

" Umm...yea...I'm not doing that stuff..." Said Drew coolly with his arm's cross .

" Oh Drewy , come on it will be REAL FUN !! He heeeeeeee . " Harley said playful .

" Um...I don't know about that either ..." Said May freaked out and trying to break Harley's grip .

Drew and May then sighed .

( This is gonna be one hell of a night...) May and Drew both thought sulking .

--

**OK , DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER , GOSH HARLEY'S SO ANNOYING , LOL . ALL RIGHT I HOPED YOU LIKE IT , TELL ME IF IT'S BAD OR NOT . I'M BE UPDATING REAL SOON , AND DON'T REVIEW NASTY COMMENT'S PLEASE , LOL . ALL RIGHT I'LL BE UPDATING REAL SOON...MAY AND DREW 4 EVERZ !! :D**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Harley's slumber party O o

Harley looked at May and Drew concern .

" What's wrong you guy's ?? " Said Harley giggling .

" Oh...it's nothing..." Said Drew rolling his eye's .

" Hey May , let's do our nails , then Drewy can to !! " Yelled Harley bubbly .

" Umm...no thanks..." Said May as her sweat dropped .

" OH COME ON !! PLEASE , OH PLEASE OH PLEASE !! " Said Harley with puppy dog eyes and clasping May's hands .

" Umm..." Said May as her sweat dropped .

" Just leave her alone Harley . " Said Drew with his arm's crossed and he was a few inches away from Harley and May he was facing the oppsite direction o them .

" Oh , Drewy your such a party pooper , let's do your hair Drewy . " Said Harley going up to Drew and brushing is hair .

" What the hell are you doing ?! " Said Drew pushing Harley away .

" May get the scizzor's and the voodo doll . " Said Harley laughing .

" What the heck ?! NO WAY !! YOU BETTER NOT CUT HIS HAIR !! " Said May angrily .

" Why not , hun ? Do you like his hair ? " said Harley with a naughty smile .

May blushed .

" Well...I just don't think you should be cutting his hair anyways..." said May blushing .

" Awwwwww...how sweet..." Said Harley as his eye's were twinkling .

Harley then turned to Drew .

" Hey Drewy want to know something ?! " Asked Harley giggling .

" I rather not..." Said Drew coldly .

" I'm a barbie girl !! " Said Harley laughing .

May's and Drew's faces were confused and really really freaked out .

" I really , really DON'T want to know..." Said Drew freaked out .

" Same here..." Said May , almost studdering .

" Oh , come on guys , you know I'm just kidding !! " Said Harley giggling .

" I'm going on the bocany . " Said Drew with his hands in his pockets .

" Me to..." Said May walking up to Drew .

" AWWWWWWWW , MAY'S FOLLWING DREWY !! HE HE , BE CAREFUL NOW YOU TO !! " Harley said laughing and giggling .

May and Drew tried to ignore his comment .

Drew then sighed .

" I have a headache now..." Said Drew .

" Me to...he's so annoying . " Said May , as if she was gonna faint .

" He's definitely up to something..." Said Drew .

" Yea...your right...he's being way to...well...weird..." Said May .

May then blushed .

" Is he watching us ?? " May said blushing and scared .

May and Drew then turned around and they saw Harley looking at them threw the window licking his tounge on the window .

May and Drew's face expressions were they were both disgusted .

Drew then turned around like as if he was gonna puke , so did May .

" We saw nothing..." said Drew .

" I don't even want to know..." Said May .

" Let's go back inside...it's already 11:00 p.m . " said Drew tired .

They then saw that Harley was already sleeping in his bed .

May and Drew then looked at each other confused .

" Wasn't he just a wake ?? " May whispered to Drew .

Drew then cover May's mouth .

" SHH !! Don't say anything...he might wake up..." Said Drew sneaking into his bed . May then went into her bed .

May then went then got in her bed a few minute's later she heard a creepy voice .

" May it's Harley . " said the voice .

May was so scared , she could barley move . She then turned around and saw Harley's face right in front of her face , and he was drooling .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " May screamed so loud , that Drew fell off his bed .

Drew then got up fast .

" All right , what happened !! " said Drew , he looked prepared to kill .

" Heeee heeee you got owned May . You got so scared . Heeeeeeeeee heeeeeeeeeeeeee . " said Harley giggling and laughing .

May blushed in embarrassment .

" That's not funny !! " May said angrily and blushing .

" Harley get to bed , before I kick your ass sideways !! " said Drew getting mad .

" Why sideways ? " Harley said as he winked at Drew and his tounge was out .

Drew then blushed and got freaked out again .

" ...J-Just get to bed !! " Shouted Drew .

Harley the sulked and said , " I'm sorry...Drewy..."

Harley then had fake tears running down his face .

Drew crossed his arms and rolled his eyes .

" Oh stop , your such a drama queen Harley . " Said Drew .

" Heee heeee...I know right !! " Said Harley giggling .

" JUST GET TO FREAKING BED !! " Shouted Drew .

" Ok..." said Harley .

Harley then slipped into his bed .

Drew then turned to May .

" May...are you ok...? " asked Drew .

" Yea...heheh..." said May nervously .

" Tell me if he dose anything to you again..." Said Drew crossing his arms.

" Ok...Drew..." said May .

Both May and Drew then heard Harley mumbled in his sleep , " I touch myself, ohhhh, kiss me . "

Drew then was so freak out and so did May .

" L-Let's gon on the bocany for a while..." Said Drew freaked out .

May just nodded , she then got even more freaked out because as she walk past Harley's bed he was under the cover's and kept moving .

May then got scared she then grabbed Drew's arm and walked faster they were then sitting on the bocany together watching the moonlight .

--

**LOLZ, MY WERIDEST CHAPTER . HARLEY WILL SCARE ME FOR EVER NOW . LOL . ALL RIGHT THAT'S THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER , I'LL BE UPDATING REAL SOON . TELL ME OF THIS WAS GOOD OR NOT .LOLZ . I THOUGHT AS MYSELF THIS CHAPTER WAS WEIRD AND IT SCARED ME BUT OH WELL ...KINDA FUNNY I GUESS. ALRIGHT , HOPED YOU LIKED IT . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	5. THE WAR HAS BEGUN ! MAY vs BRIANA

May and Drew then decide to set on the comfy bench on the bocany .

" He's such a pain..." Said Drew .

" Yea..." said May .

They then looked at the moonlight for a couple minutes silently .

Drew then went to look at May , he then saw that she had fallen a sleep on him , and she was still grabbing his arm tightly .

Drew blushed slightly .

( I should carry her to bed...but she looks so comfy right here...) thought Drew looking down at her .

Drew then saw that there was a blanket on his foot .

( How did I not see that ?! I must gotten it on my foot when I fell off the bed...) thought Drew .

Drew then got the blanket and wrapped around May and him .

He smiled as he snuggled with her and he had slowly fell a sleep , with May still clung to his arm .

It was then the next morning , and Drew felt someone scratching his nose .

Drew then woke up slowly , seeing Harley scratching his nose .

" What are you doing ?! "Said Drew still tired and freaked out already .

" Well...I saw you not in your beds...but I never expecting you sleeping with your girlfriend !! " Said Harley giggling and happily .

" She is not...and we fell a sleep on here..." Said Drew coolly .

" Sure..." Said Harley sarcastically .

May suddenly got woke up by them talking .

" What are you guys doing...? " May said tired .

" Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee !! " Said Harley pulling the blanket off them .

" Oh , just fell a sleep here , huh ? "Harley said smirking as he saw May was still holding his arm .

A slight blush came across her face , they then separated quickly , May was blushing , Drew just ignored it .

" Well...I have to get going you guys !! LATER , MY TOYS !! " Said Harley jumpy and he then waved and ran threw the door .

" YES !! He's gone !! " said Drew in relief , he then sighed .

May looked at Drew and giggled and said , " I never seen you so cheerful . "

Drew then smirked .

" At least I don't laugh every second . " Said Drew flipping his hair .

" You got a point . " Said May crossing her arms .

" We should get some break feast...!! "said May excited .

" Yea,yea . " Said Drew rolling his eyes.

" I'll make it !! " Said May happily .

" Your cooking ? I rather than starve then eat your cooking , mines way better . " Said Drew smirking and flipping his hair .

May then clenched her fists and said in a angry tone , " Oh yea !! I'll make something sooooooooooo way better than your cooking !! "

" If you can . " Said Drew smirking .

" Just you wait !! " said May with her hands on her hips .

" Fine , I'll wait . " Said Drew playful and smirking , he then sat at the table , leaning on the chair .

May wanted to impress Drew with her cooking she was gonna make pancakes . She got all the ingredients and started creaming , mixing , she then finally put the pancake mix on the frying pan . She then waited for her to flip it . She got quite messy , she had some flour on her face , it was a good thing she was wearing an apron . ( Done . ) May thought as she flipped a few pancakes . She then got a plate put the syrup on it and butter and along 3 or 4 pancakes .

She then placed it on the table Drew was sitting at . She placed it down aggressively and she was panting .

" THERE ! " May said placing the pancakes on his table aggressively and panting .

" Wow...I'm impress..now let's see if it isn't just the looks . " Said Drew with a grin on his face it then turned into a smirk .

Drew then ate the pancakes and said , " Not bad . "

He then started to fork them down .

May was so happy that he liked her cooking .

May then went back to the frying pan to get more pancakes .

Her eye's then had fake tears .

" I forgot to leave pancakes for myself..." She said sulking .

" Wow , you gave pancakes to me and forgot about yourself...wow nice job smart one . " Said Drew looking over and giving May a smirk .

" Ughhh...whatever..." May said angrily , getting an apple from the fridge and bit it angrily .

A few minutes later May and Drew decided to go outside and get some fresh air .

" You know the contest is coming up , in this town . " Said Drew .

" Yea , I know . " Said May trying to act cool .

" You didn't even sigh up ...did you ? "Said Drew as his sweat dropped and slightly smirking .

" AHHHHH !! " Said May , running to the pokemon contest to sigh up .

A few minutes later...

May had ran back to Drew .

He was still waiting for her .

" You waited for me...? " Asked May panting .

" I had nothing else to do . " Said Drew flipping his hair .

" Whatever . " Said May crossing her arms .

They then heard a voice .

" May , May , over hear !! " said a girl voice .

It was Briana .

As soon as May saw her , her heart beat faster and faster . She really did not like Briana that much...even though she tried to hide it . Brianna always said she loved Drew and she always bragged about him , she was just other stupid fan girl , Briana even said that May like Drew . Of course May got mad , because it's really none of her business , and truly she did not know her feeling's for Drew yet...And what of course what made May mad was that last time , Drew gave such a nice complement to Briana and gave a harsh cold comment to May, WHEN MAY HAD ONE THE CONTEST !! May had thought this several times . Secertly inside she hated Brianna...but liked her a little as a friend...but Briana just shows off and tries to get attention , and that's what May thinks .

Briana then walked up to May and Drew , she blushed of seeing Drew .

" Oh...hello Mr.Drew..." Briana said shyly blushing .

" Oh , hi Briana ..." May said quietly trying to hide her hate for Briana .

" It's good to see you to May..." Said Briana happily , she then turned to Drew and blushed , " You to Mr.Drew . "

" It's good to see you to . " Said Drew smiling and being nice .

" So now your being nice ?! " Said May angrily to Drew .

" And your point is ? " Said Drew smirking and flipping his hair .

" Grrr..." Said May grinding her teeth .

Briana then laughed , " You guys are so funny...especially you Mr.Drew..." Said Briana blushing .

This made May so mad . She hated when Briana called Drew , " Mr.Drew " she did not know why she hated Briana for that...but right now May was so made , that she felt like putting Briana in a toaster and frying her up .

May was suddenly clenching her fists and grinding her teeth .

" Umm...May you ok...? " Said Briana worried .

May then snapped back of of her day dream .

" Oh , yea I'm fine !! " May said nervously and tried to soud happy.

" Whatever . " Said Drew flipping his hair cooly .

" And thanks , Briana . " He said flipping his hair .

Briana then giggled and her face was so red like a tomatoes .

" Oh , thank you Drew . " She said cute and blushing and giggling .

May just hated her personality , it was way to happy sometimes...and she was kinda mean about last time when she said she was gonna win the contest...but when really May had one .

" So are you guys here for the contest...? " Said Briana cute and bubbly .

" Yea . " Said Drew and May .

" Me to . Yay !! " Said Briana happily jumping up and down and clamping .

" Hey , May ? " Said Briana .

" Yes...? " Said May .

" Can I talk to you privately...? " Briana asked .

" Sure ..." Said May as her heart was pounding . ( What the hell dose she want ?! ) thought May .

" Excused us Mr.Drew . " Briana said walking pass Drew to talk to May , they then went a lot of inches away from Drew .

Briana then suddenly had a angry face .

" YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN , DON'T YOU !! "Said Briana shouting at May .

May's sweat then dropped .

" Umm...yea I think I can win the contest..." Said May nervously .

" NO , YOU IDIOT , I WAS TALKING ABOUT MR.DREW !! " said Briana angrily .

" What , are you talking about ?! " Asked May trying to play dumb .

" DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME , I KNOW DREW HAS TOTAL FEELINGS FOR YOU , AND I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM !! NO MATTER WHAT , THE ONLY REASON I'M A COORDINATOR IS BECAUSE TO IMPRESS DREW !! NOW DON'T GET IN MY WAY !! " Yelled Briana angrily .

May could'nt belive what she had just heard . May wanted to cry...but then again May wanted to bitch slap Briana across the face so freakin hard .

" Y-" Said May she then got interrupted because Drew came .

" What's going on , Briana why are you yelling...? " Said Drew , he did not know what Briana had said .

" Oh it's nothing , Mr. Drew , I was just telling May that I WAS GONNA WIN THE CONTEST . " Said Briana in a show off voice and smirked at May .

May wanted to cry and ripped Briana's eye's out , and she wanted Briana to go burn in hell , she truly , truly hated Briana . The problem is May can't tell Drew .

" Are you ok , May ? " Drew asked .

" Yea..." May said quietly looking at the ground , she wanted to cry but couldn't.

Briana then had an evil smirk on her face .

" Good. " Briana said with that evil smirk on her face .

--

**OMG , BRIANA IS SUCH A F BITCH , I SO HATE HER , BUT OH WELL, HERE'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER HOPED YOU LIKED IT , AND IT LOOKS LIKE ONE OF MY REVIEWERS READ MY MIND ABOUT BRIANA , TEEHEE .LOL . ALL RIGHT HOPED YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER , BE UPDATING REAL SOONZ . MAY AND DREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZ !!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	6. This is sereious

" All right you guys...I'm going to go train now..." Said Briana conventily .

She then walked pass May and whispered in her ear ," I will win...and after...Drew will be mine...and you will be the ugly girl left in the dust...I'm not the shy little girl anymore..."

May's eyes then water...

( No...no I can't cry...shes such a ...ughh...No matter what I can't let Briana win the pokemon contest...and I have to save Drew from her...wait...what do I mean about saving Drew...? It's true Briana likes him...but...shes not the girl for Drew...no way...well...shes right about her being prettier than me...I'm just an average looking girl...but I don't want Drew to change because of her...I know she will change him and his life if they go out...shes pure evil...I have to help Drew...as a good friend and rival...) thought May .

Drew wonder why May looked so down all of a sudden .

" Hey , May . " He said .

May didn't hear him...she was still in thought ...thinking of how she can deal with Briana...

" Hello...? Anyone in that small head...? " Drew said poking Mays head .

May then blushed , she then snapped out of it .

" Oh...sorry Drew...um what is it ? " said May nervously .

" Why do you look so down lately...? " asked Drew starting to get supsicous .

" Oh...it's nothing..." May lied .

" tsk , tsk , I know your lying May , now...what is it...? " Asked Drew playful but he was still concern .

May's sweat then dropped she then pan iced .

( Oh no...what do I do...? I can't tell him...after all what if he likes her back...it would make sense since he gave her nice complements before...wait what am I saying ?! Of course he would act nice to her , shes a freak in fan girl...)thought May , speechless in what to say .

May then sighed .

( I'll just tell him...that shes been saying nasty stuff to me...and NOTHING ABOUT HER LIKING HIM !! ) thought May , getting fired up .

"...Fine...Drew , I'll tell you..." Said May in a cocky voice .

" I'm listening . " Said Drew with his arms cross .

" Well...when Briana wanted to talk to me alone...she was'nt very nice...she kept yelling at me...saying I was stupid and stuff..." Said May nervously .

Drew blinked a couple times .

" She did ? That doesn't sound like her..." Said Drew confused .

" Well...I guess she was just really competitive over the contest..." May said then a fake smile went on her face .

" Guess your right...all right ...I'm going to go train...if anything happens come get me...ok...later..." Said Drew flipping his hair he then walked away .

May then nodded and she watched him walk away .

" I should train to..." mumbled May .

She then went to a park , it was for training but no one knew about it...only May did .

" All right Glaceon , Beautifly, Blaziken , warturlte and snorlax take the stage ! " Said May letting her pokemon out .

" All right guys , we have to train our hardest no matter what !! " Said May clenching her fists .

**May's pokemon translation . In other word her pokemon are talking to each other . **

Glaceon tilted it's head .

Glaceon (translation ) : What's with her ?

Beautifly (translation ) : Didn't you hear inside the pokeball , shes having a love affair with Briana liking Drew , and shes acting really mean to May about it !!

Warturle (translation ) : Huh ? I thought they were just good friends and rivals .

Beautifly (translation ) : Well...they are but...you never know...and May's trying to protect Drew from Briana...shes just being a good friend I guess...

Snorelax (translation ) : Grr...I heard what she had said to May in the poke ball , she was such a evil girl , I'm going to beat her !!

Blaziken (translation ) : I had to battle Briana's Vibraba, and boy was her pokemon tough I almost lost...but I was a combusken back then...now...there's no holding back for me !!

All of her pokemon : YEAH !!

**Pokemon translation over. **

May looked down at her pokemon in confusion .

" Hey , were you guys even listening ?! " Said May .

All of her pokemon nodded .

" All right let's train !! " Said May conveniently .

Meanwhile...

Briana was training really hard , she really wanted to evolve her Vibraba .

She then saw Drew from the distance .

She then ran over to him .

" Oh, Mr.Drew !! " She said cheerful and blushing , while running to him and waving .

" Oh...hi. " Said Drew smiling at her .

" Hi...umm...are you training...? " Asked Briana blushing .

" Yea..." Drew said .

" Oh , Drew your so strong . " Said Briana blushing and her eyes twinkling .

" Thanks , my pokemon will apperate it . " Said Drew happily .

Briana's face then got angrily and annoyed .

" I wasn't talking about your pokemon...I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU !! " Said Briana all serious .

" Oh...well then...thanks . " Said Drew .

" Hey Mr.Drew...? Can I ask you something ? "Asked Briana all serious .

" Yea ? " said Drew a little confused .

" DO YOU LIKE MAY ?! " Asked Briana angrily .

" What ? Why would you ask that...were just good friends...and rivals..." Said Drew .

" Good...I mean...Oh..." Said Briana .

Drew then blinked .

--

May was then training so hard , that she was even tired and panting .

May then heard a voice .

" May , it's good to see you . " said the voice .

It was Soleidad .

" Soleidad !! Oh , it's been such a while , how are you ?? " Asked May all happy .

" I'm good , yea I missed you and Drew..haha...Oh May is there a reason why you are training so hard ? " Asked Soledad .

" ...Why yes...how did you know...? " Asked May .

" I heard you and a girl name Briana talk...boy...was she mean to you threating you...she really likes Drew...dose'nt she...? " Said solidad .

May nodded sadly .

Soleidad then smiled .

" You like him don't you ? " Said Solidad smiling .

May then blushed .

" Oh...no...no...were just good friends and rivals...and the only reason why I'm worried about Briana so much is ...I just want to protect Drew...as a friend..." Said May in a sad tone .

Soleidad then nodded .

" Remeber when I first met you ? " Asked Solidad .

" Yea..." Said May .

" Remeber I said that Drew always talks about you...and that I said he might have feelings for you...and you thought I was talking about the contest ? " Said Soliedad .

May then blushed , she then started to play with her figures .

" Well...yes...but...I never thought you ment it that way...I was so confused when you said that..." Said May blushing and playing with her figures .

" Well...he might like you May...hes given you roses right ? " Said Soleidad with a smile and laughing .

" Well...he gives me roses...but he says it's usually for my beautifly..." Said May blushing and playing with her figures .

Soleidad then laughed .

" Thats the oldest trick in the book . " Soleidad said laughing .

May then laughed to and thought , ( Didn't Harley say that to ? )

" Oh May , by the way I like your new clothes , I love the green bandanna . " said Soliedad smiling .

" Oh thankyou . " Said May smiling .

They both then laughed .

" Wow...it's getting late...I should go find Drew..." Said May , returning all of her pokemon .

" Ok , May , nice talking to you , see you tommrow at the contest . " said Soliedad waving .

" By !! " Said May waving back she then ran off to find Drew .

( Oh yea , shes entering the contest...I wonder if Harley's going to enter...well all that matters is that Briana loses , that's all that matters even if I do lose and she loses I'll be happy...she said if she wins her first contest she tell Drew on how she feels...) thought May running .

May then saw Drew about to walk into the pokemom center .

" Drew !! " May screamed .

Drew the looked at her .

" What ? " He said .

" Guess who I just ran into . " Said May bubbly .

" Who. " Said Drew rolling his eyes .

" Soleidad !! " Said May cheerfully .

" Really ?! " Said Drew .

" Yea , shes entering the contest to !! " Said May excited .

" Cool . " said Drew .

" Wow , it's 9:00 , we should check in some rooms . " Said May .

" I was just about to , till you had to come over here . " Said Drew cocky .

May then sighed and said , " Come on..." She then dragged Drew .

Drew then walked up to the counter first .

" Can we have a room please ? " asked Drew .

( We ? ) Thought May .

" Oh ,you guys are so lucky because theres only one room left , but theres only one bed...is that ok ? " Asked Nurse Joy .

" That's fine. " Said Drew , he then got the key for there room . May followed him .

Drew then sat on the bed and watched t.v .

May looked at him .

"Drew...you can have the bed..." May said quietly .

" Nah , you can , I don't want to hear you complaining every minute on the floor , so I'll sleep on the ground . " Said Drew smirking .

May then clenched her fists .

" Hey what's that suppose to mean ?! " May said angrily .

" Jeez , May I actually give you what you want for once and your mad . " said Drew smirking .

" Whatever..." Said May .

30 minutes later they both went to bed , Drew slept on the floor , and May slept in the bed .

May then flet someone poke her again . She woke up , she was now scared . ( what was that ?! ) she thought , looking around and saw nothing .

May then tried to ignore it and went to sleep , she then had a weird dream . She saw a black thing that was chasing her , she could not see the form of it , not even a face , she was running for her life , when she then found herself in a dead end . May then screamed at the top of her lungs in her dream , her dream was then over .

May then was screaming , " DREW !! " and she was crying .

Drew then woke up and saw that she was crying .

" Whats wrong...? "He asked tired and worried .

" I...black...aura...I ..." Said May studdering .

" Man not again , with this aura thing..." Said Drew .

" Did you feel somone poke you again ? " Asked Drew .

May nodded , and tried not to cry but her tears kept coming out , she was shocked with herself , she was crying so easily .

" I...also...h-had a dream..." May said mumbling and shivering while she said it in a scared tone .

Drew then wiped away her tears with his thumb .

" Here, I'll sleep with you , just in case it comes back...I don't think people would want to leave the buliding in , 2:30 a.m in the moarning because the black aura . " Said Drew smiling .

" T-Thankyou ...Drew..." May said still teary , but still crying a little .

Here, said Drew tucking her in bed , he then got in and moved close to her .

" Now tell me if anything happens , ok ? " Drew whispered to her .

" Drew . " She said crying and scared , she then went into his arms in the bed .

" There , there . " He said rubbing her back and comforting her . They then slowly fell a sleep with May in Drews arms .

--

**ALL RIGHT , THERES THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT !! IT'S GETTING REALLY INTERESTING NOW !! STUPID BRIANA !! LOL .ALL RIGHT HOPED YOU LIKED IT . LOLZ . MAY AND DREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	7. May clashes

It was then 6:00 a.m in the morning . Drew then woke up , he then saw that May was still in his arms . He then smiled as he snuggled with her or a few minutes , he felt so warm for once...but he had to train soon .

( I wonder why the aura came back...and why May ? ) thought Drew .

He then looked at May , and he then thought , ( I should stay here...just in case it comes back...or till she wakes up...) thought Drew , holding her .

A few minutes later , May started to wake up slowly , she was so tired , she usually sleeps in .

" Drew...? " May said still in his arms .

" Yea...? " Said Drew .

" What time is it...? " She said tired , trying all a sleep in his arms again .

" Like...almost 7:00..." Said Drew .

" Oh..." Said May tired .

" May , I'm going to go train...ok ? " Said Drew getting up .

" Ok..." Said May yawning and falling a sleep .

Drew then left the room , he then went outside , and went in the forest to train .

" Flygon , come out . " Drew said letting his flygon out .

" Fly !! " Said Flygon ready for anything .

" Let's train , now show me your hyper beam . " Said Drew flipping his hair .

Flygon did as it trainer commanded . Flygon then did a huge hyper beam , across the sky it went for a long time .

" Good , job ." Said Drew smirking .

Drew then heard a voice .

" Hi , Drewy !! " said the voice .

It was harley .

" Fancy ,meeting you hear . " Said Harley walking and shaking his ass , as always .

" What do you want ?! " Said Drew already irritated .

" I just wanted to say Drewy , and you could kiss that ribbon good bye , because I'm gonna win it !! " Said Harley bubbly and jumping up and down .

" Yea right , not even in your dreams . " Said Drew flipping his hair .

They then both then heard a voice .

" Hi guys . " the voice said .

It was Soliedad .

Harleys eyes then turned to hearts .

" Oh my gosh its Soleidad !! " Said Harley running up to her and clasping her hands . Harley's eyes then twinkled .

Soleidad then laughed , she then smiled and said , " It's good to see you to , Harley . "

Drew then walked up to Soleidad .

" It's been a while . " Said Drew coolly .

" Yes ,it has , how are you Drew ? "Said Soliedad happily .

" I've been good as usual ." Said Drew flipping his hair .

" That's good , how have you been Harley ? " Said Soleidad turning to Harley .

" Oh me ?? Heee heee I'm so happy to be asked that , heeeee heeeeeeee , I'm been good , I miss you Soliedad . Heee heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee . " Said Harley jumping up and down and laughing and talking like a chatter box .

" That's good . " Said Soliedad laughing .

" So Drew...didn't you hear about May and Briana ? " Said Soliedad .

" Not really...I don't know the whole story..." Said Drew with his arms crossed .

" Oh , oh Soliedad , I want to hear !! " Said Harley jumping up and down .

" Sorry Harley...but...I can only talk about this with Drew ." Said Soliedad .

" Aww...to bad...I have to go anyways...by !! " Said Harley giggling and running off .

Soliedad then sighed .

" I thought he would never leave ..." Said Soliedad .

Soliedad and Drew then laughed .

" So you were saying ? " Said Drew .

" Oh yea , you see..." Started Soliedad .

( Should I tell Drew that Briana likes him ?? And that shes being really mean to May , because she think she likes him ?hmm...) Thought Soleidad rubbing her chin .

" Well...lets just say , Briana's being really really mean to May for a stupid reason...and May didn't really do anything...so I guess there training really hard...but...that's only half of it...you have to figure it out yourself I guess Drew..." Said Soliedad .

" That dose'nt sound like her very much...I think May told me something like that..." Said Drew .

" Well...yea...your like a little brother to me Drew, so I felt like telling you . " Soliedad said with a big smile showing her teeth and blushing .

" Yea . " Said Drew nodding with a smile .

" I have to get going now...ok ? By Drew , see you then . " Said Soleidad waving and walking away .

" Later . " Said Drew .

( Man...who knew so many people were up in 7:00 a.m in the morning...) thought Drew sighing .

Meanwhile...May then got up , she then brush her hair , put on her clothes , and tightened her green bandanna .

She then open to door and walked down the hallway . She then felt a tap on her back .

She then turned around , hoping it was Drew...but it wasn't...her eyes then widen .

" B-Brendan...? " Said May confused .

Brendan then sighed and said , " You barely even remember me...do you..." he said in a cool voice .

" Yea...I do..." Said May .

" Remember...I'm Prof.Birches son ? " Said Brendan .

" Yea...I know..." Said May .

He then sighed and said , " I don't get how a thought even goses in your head , May..." he then said with a smirk .

May then clenched her fists .

" Your such a jerk , bragging all the time , how smart you are !! hmp . " Said May angrily turning the other way .

" Yea ,so what , but I'm still smarter than you . " He said in a show off tone .

" You , know what your used to be way nicer than this !! " Said May angrily .

" And whats your point ? I'm just saying the truth . " Said Brendan .

" Ughh. I don't have time to deal with you..." Said May walking away .

" May wait !! " Said Brendan in a worried voice .

" What ?! " Said May turning around coldly .

" I'm sorry...I just was playing around..." Said Brendan .

" It's ok..." May said sighing .

" Really ? Cool..." Said Brendan smiling .

" Why are you here anyways ?! " Said May .

" I'm just passing by...so how many ribbons do you have ? " He asked .

" I have 3 , and if I one this one it will be my fourth !! " Said May .

" That's cool . " He said .

They then started to walk out of the building , Drew then saw them talking outside . Drew then face went cold , he felt weird and sad all of a sudden...( Who's this guy ?! He better not be a other guy like Harley . ) thought Drew , Drew then got that lonely feeling .

" So how many bagdes do you have ? " Asked May .

" I have 6 , I'm going to this town for my gym match . I've got to go now...by May . " Brendan said walking away .

Drew then walked up to May .

" Who was that ? " He asked quietly .

" Oh, that was Brendan...hes Prof.Briches son...he thinks he knows everything...when we were kids , his Dad and my Dad used to be friends and we would see each other some times...he brags alot though...and insults me..." Said May , still angry and Brendan .

" Oh..." Said Drew .

Drew then felt someone poke him on his back . ( IT BETTER NOT BE HARLEY !! ) Thought Drew as he turned around .

It was Briana , her sparkling eyes and face was staring right and Drew she then smiled and laughed .

" Hi , Mr.Drew . " She said bubbly .

She then turned to May .

" Oh...hi May..." Briana said coldly to May , while giving her a nasty look .

" So Drew... I was wondering if you could help me train my Vibraba...? " Asked Briana blushing and clinging on his arm .

May's jaw dropped , as soon as Briana saw Mays reaction she gave an evil smirk at her . May couldn't believe it...she couldn't have Briana take Drew away so easily...May wasn't going down with a fight . Mays heart then suddenly felt lonely and heart broken , she heard then wind whisper , " Don't give in May..."( All right no more of this...it's time to get serious , I'm going to show Briana , that she'll regret getting mixed into my life . ) Thought May .

Drew then looked at Briana as his sweat dropped .

" Well...a..." Drew started .

" I'll help you . " Said May trying to hide her smirk .

" What !? "Screamed Briana about to burst .

Drew then smiled and said , " Yea , May will help you , I still got a train myself you know ." he then laughed and walked away.

Briana then walked up to May angrily .

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT !! YOU GOT SOME NERVE TO MESS WITH ME !! " Yelled Briana .

" DON'T GET STARTED WITH ME , I'M NOT THE SHY AND SWEET CRY BABY ANYMORE !! " Said May with fire in her eyes .

" YOUR JUST JEALOUS , I MEAN LOOK AT YOU , TO THINK THAT YOU CAN GET DREW , EVEN IF YOU ARE WEARING A NEW OUTFIT , IT DOESN'T MATTER , I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM !! " screamed Briana with fire in her eyes .

" I'M NOT JUST DOING THIS BECAUSE OF DREW , AND I DON'T LIKE HIM , I'M JUST PROTECTING HIM , AND HOW DARE YOU GET INTO MY BUSINESS , YOUR JUST A STUPID FAN GIRL !! " Yelled May .

Briana's face then was really fired up now . She then started to twitch .

" WHAT DID YOU CALL , ME ?! " Briana said angrily and twichting .

" YOUR HEARD ME, YOUR A STUPID FAN GIRL !! " Said May coolly .

" YOU BITCH !! " Briana said trying to punch May .

May then blocked her punch and almost , broke Briana's arm .

May then smirked and said , " I was'nt a ninga for nothing . "

" Grr..." mumbled Briana .

Nurse Joy then walked outside , she then smiled at them , " Hello girls " Nurse Joy said with a smile .

Briana then gave May a dirty look . " Your lucky this time..." Briana hissed at May .

May then watch her walk away .

( Looks like the battle has begun...) Thought May angrily .

( Oh yea , since it was so early in the morning no one saw them fight . )

--

**WHOA , ITS GETTING PRETTY VOILENT...LOL...I HATE BRIANA EVEN MORE NOW . ALL RIGHT HERES THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , BE UPDATING REAL SOON . HOPED YOU LIKED IT . MAY AND DREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	8. The black aura returns ! ! !

May then heard a voice .

" May !! " Said the voice .

It was Soleidad she was running to May in concern .

" May , I saw everything...are you ok ? " Asked Solidad running to May .

May nodded sadly .

" That Briana...shes something else..." Said Soliedad angry .

" Should we tell Drew ? " Asked Soliedad .

" No...it doesn't matter..." Said May almost in tears.

( No...I can't cry...I haven't cry in such a long time...) thought May she then turned around .

" What ?! Why ? You should really tell Drew...she tried to hurt you...May..." Said Soliedad .

" What dose it matter...he can't do anything..." Said May almost crying , but holding back her tears .

Soliedad stayed quiet .

" Do as you wish... " Soleidad said in a quiet tone.

They then heard large foot steps and a tree fall .

Mays eyes then widen .

" I-It's the thing from my dream...except ten times bigger..." Said May .

It was the black aura , it was a bunch of black aura ,no shape or form not even a face , it was giant for its size , it was then eating the forest away .

"Run ! "Said Soliedad running .

May then ran , she then saw Drew running out of the forest from the distance .

" Drew-" May then got interrupted , because she then tripped on a rock .

( Oh no...I sprained my leg...) thought May , trying to move her leg .

The black aura then got closer to May , it then whispered , " May..."

May almost screamed until she felt someone carry her .

" Drew...? " Said May .

" Yea , it doesn't matter we have to get out of here !! " Said Drew carrying her .

The black aura was then spreading and getting wider around the forest .

People then started to scream and run out of the pokemon center .

" Drew , we have to fly on your Flygon . " Said Soliedad being serious .

"Right . " Drew said nodding , he then looked down in May, which he was still carrying her .

" May can you walk ? " Drew asked .

" No...not really ...I sprained my leg..." May said quietly .

" All right I'll carry you . " Said Drew , letting out his flygon .

Soliedad then jumped on .

" All right. " Said Drew carrying May and putting her on flygon carefully , trying not to hurt her leg , Drew then went on his Flygon .

" Flygon , lets get out of here . " Said Drew .

" FLY !! " Flygon roared as it set off flying .

" You sure Flygon can carry all 3 of us ? "Asked May worried .

" Relax May , my pokemon of course can handle anything . " Said Drew smirking and flipping his hair .

" Drew , this isn't the time for that !! " Said Soliedad , being serious .

They then looked below and they saw Harley getting chased by the black aura .

Harley was crying fake tears .

" Oh , some one help me !! I'm to young to die as a barbie girl !! " Said Harley as he ran to a dead end .

" Harley . " Said Soleidad worried .

" Do we have to save him ? " Asked Drew .

Soleidad then glared at Drew .

" Of course !! " Soliedad said angrily .

" But...I don't think Flygon can carry other person..." Said May .

" That's ok , I got it . " Said Soleidad , letting out her Peagiout .

" Peagiout , save Harley and fast . " Said Soleidad , Peagiout then swooped down and got Harley .

Pegiout then flew next to Flygon .

" Oh , thank you you guys , I would of been toast if you guys didn't save me...Drewy I was so worried about you , you to May and Soliedad . " Harley said with fake tears . ( I really don't know how to spell peagiout...just to let you know , so don't hate me .)

" Your welcome...but we got to stop this thing !! " Said Soleidad .

" All right , me and Flygon will try to use Hyper beam . " Said Drew .

" Good idea Drew . " Said Soleidad .

" Wait a go , Drewy !! " Said Harley bubbly and he acted as if he was a cheer leader .

" Flygon use hyper beam !! " Drew commanded . Flygon then did a hyper beam...but before it hit the black aura , the black aura disappeared without a trace .

" What ?! " mumbled Drew .

" It's gone !! Just like how I ate french toast this morning !! " Said Harley .

" That...thing...was in my dream..." Said May all teary .

" So that was your dream...? " Said Drew looking at May .

May then nodded .

They all then saw Briana down out of the forest .

" Guys , guys !! " Briana said screaming hoping they would here her , when they were in the sky .

Drew's Flygon and Soliedads Pegiout then landed .

Soleiedad then got off , then Drew , he tried to help May stand , but it hurt her to much that she cried a few tears of pain . Drew then had to carry her .

" Are you guys all ok ?! " Asked Briana worried .

" Yea. " Said Soliedad .

" Were just as fine as Drewy's perfect hair ! " Said Harley happily and giggling .

Briana's face then looked at Mays . Briana eyes then widened as she saw Drew carrying May .

" Oh...May what had happened ? " Briana said pretending to care .

" I tripped...and I sprained my leg..." Said May .

( Why would she care...?? ) thought May .

" Oh...that must hurt..." Briana said with a smirk across her face .

" How can that thing just disappear like that , though ?! " Said Soleidad with her hands on her hips .

" I don't know...but it doesn't mean that it's not coming back..." Said Drew .

" Your right about that...it could come back anytime..." Said May .

" Where did everyone go ?? " said Harley jumpy looking around concern were all the other people went .

" I'll go check ..." Said Soliedad going in the pokemon center , she then came back to everyone .

" No ones there..." Said Soleidad .

" They could of not all left...could they ? " Said May worried .

" They were probably just all scared..." said Drew .

" We should see if any ones here , May we have to get you toa doctor or something . " Said Soleidad worried .

Drew then nodded .

Harley then danced , " I'll look over here !! " Said Harley happily and running , he then ran very far away from them , he check everything . Stores , houses , schools basically everywhere...but Harley saw no one . Harley then ran back to them and panted .

" I saw no one !! I check everywhere !! " Said Harley freaking out .

" But...that's impossible !! The black aura only went threw the forest...how could everyone be gone ? " Said May getting scared .

" Don't worry , May..." Said Soliedad .

" Yea May...shesh...you get to scared easily..." Briana said in a snotty way and she then had a smirk on her face .

May then growled at Briana , she wanted to hurt her so bad .

" Don't worry !! Dr.Harley is here , its a good thing I brought a first aid kit !! " Said Harley winking and pulling out his irst aid kit .

" Wow , Harley I'm impress . " Said Soliedad bending down to see the first aid kit .

( Bandages form Harley ? Oh god...) Thought May as her sweat dropped .

Harley then wrapped around a long bandage over May's sprained leg .

" There , all done . Heeeeeeeeeeee heeeeeeeeeee . " Said Harley happily .

" Now May...you might have to walk on one foot...or walk like that till it feels better..." Said Soliedad .

" We'll all help you if you want . " Said Drew .

" I can walk...a little...I'm just gonna be slower than you guys ..." said May .

" Good . " Briana said coughing .

A few minutes later they all then went in the pokemon center in Drew's and Mays room . They then placed May on the bed to rest .

" Thanks you guys..." Said May smiling .

" It was no problem..." Said Drew flipping his hair .

" All right...so now what do we do...no ones hear..." Said Soliedad .

" Hey guys !! " Briana said calling from her looking threw the window .

" People are coming back !! " Briana said happily .

" That's weird...I wonder where they all went..." Said Soliedad as her figure was up to her chin .

" That's good !! " Said Harley happily and clapping his hands .

" It's as if nothing happened . " Drew said laughing .

( It's weird...its like I don't feel safe in this room...for some reason...) thought May looking at the ground as everyone else was laughing .

**--**

**ALL RIGHT YOU GUYS THERES THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING , MY REVIEWERS ROCK !! THANKIES !! :D ALL RIGHT HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT , ITS GONNA GET BETTER NOW . TEEHEE , I'LL BE UPDATING SOON , HOPED YOU LIKED IT . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	9. Fight ! ! ! To save a special someone !

Mays leg then started to feel better quickly .

May was shocked that her leg was healing so fast .

( Whats...I feel so...) thought May .

Drew then looked at May .

" May whats wrong ? " Drew asked as he turned around .

" My...leg...its healing..." Said May , her leg then started to glow blue her leg was then healed , but after it was healed May fainted .

" May !! " said Soleidad .

Drew then ran up to her bed and shook her , she was uncious though...

Harley then yawn .

"Hey guys...I feel funny to..." Said Harley tired , and felt funny he then fainted as well .

" Harley !! " screamed Soleidad .

" Whats going on here ?! " Said Drew holding May up in her bed .

" Oh , Mr.Drew I'm so scared . " Said Briana .

" This is no time to be scared . " Said Soleidad .

Briana then screamed .

" Whats wrong ? " Asked Drew .

" P-people are fainting out there to..." Said Briana scared .

" This is not good...shouldn't we get out of here Drew ? "Asked Soleidad .

" ...Well...theres really no safe place to be , if people are fainting out there to..." Said Drew .

They then heard a thud on there door . A heard a weird sound they could not explain . It was the aura .

" Oh no...!! " said Soleidad as the aura burst threw the door .

" Roserade , come out . " Said Drew letting out his Roserade .

" Roserade , use magical leaf !! " Commanded Drew .

Roserade then did as it was told , and used magical leaf on the black aura , Drew then saw figure for a second on the aura it then went back to its form , it look like a boy his age .

" Did you see that ?! " Said Drew .

" I sure did . " Said Soledad .

" Lapras , come out !! "Said Soleidad letting out her Lapras .

" I'm sorry Lapras its going to feel weird not being on water , but can you please you ice beam !! " Said Soleidad .

Lapras then used ice beam on the black aura , it hit it , but barley did damage .

" Why are you here ?! " Yelled Drew .

Briana's eyes then twinkled .

" Oh , Mr.Drew your so cool !! " said Briana as her face lid up .

" Briana why don't you take care of May and Harley . " Said Soleidad being serious onlying tilting her head back a little .

Briana's face then turned dark .

( I'll help Harley but not May...) Thought Briana , she then smirked .

The black aura then stenched out like it had an arm and it tried to grab May .

" Roserade , use magical leaf !! " Commanded Drew , then his Roserade , did magical leaf on the stenched out so called arm of the aura . It stopped the aura from getting May.

" I thought you said you were watching , May !! " Yelled Drew at Briana .

" I-I'm sorry Mr.Drew...I-I was just about to get her..." Said Briana nervously and scared .

( He , hates me now , and its all because of May . She'll pay...) Thought Briana , getting May by here and Harley , while Briana , Harley and May were behind , Drew and Soliedad .

Drew then hissed at the aura and asked again , " Why are you here ?! "

The aura hissed at Drew and said something , that Drew or Soliedad couldn't quiet make out what he was saying .

The black aura then disappeared .

" Shoot...it's gone..." Said Drew angry .

" It'll be back..." Said Soliedad .

Drew then walked up to May and bented down at her level .

" How are they doing ? " Asked Drew .

" I really don't know..." Said Briana .

" I really hope they wake up..." Said Soliedad worried .

" Relax , they will be fine..." said Drew in a warm voice .

( It would be nice if May would NEVER wake up ...!! ) thought Briana .

May then slowly woke up .

" May...? " Said Dre , blinking at her in concern .

" What...what happened...? " Asked May a little tired , and she said it rather cute .

( So much for that...) thought Briana , with anger on her face .

" The black aura came . " Said Drew .

" And Drew and I had to battle it . " Said Soliedad .

" Then you and Harley fainted , along with the town people . " Said Briana .

" Oh..." said May , looking over to Harley who was still knocked out .

Harley then woke up .

" Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !! " Harley said as he woke up .

All of there sweat dropped as they saw Harley .

They then all thought , ( I swear , he never can't never be random...)

" Looks like Harley woke up to . " Said Soliedad smiling .

" So Drewy were you worried about me ?! " Asked Harley .

" Not really..." Said Drew irritated .

" Aww...Drew doesn't know how to be a bad boy...but I'm real bad..." Harley said playful as he gave a naughty smile .

" Umm...yea...your scaring me..." Said Drew .

" So , May , why did you faint ?! " Asked Harley clasping Mays hands .

" I-I don't know..." Said May nervously .

" Aww...that's to bad...so anyways...I had a dream that me and Drew went to go by some shoes...and and like ummmm...then Drew turned into some sort of candy and I ate him...the end !! " Said Harley happily and giggling .

Drew then started to twitch .

" I really , really don't want to know . " Said Drew .

They all then laughed .

" Well...guys...I think things have settled down now...I'm gonna get going ..." Said Soleidad .

" Me to !! " Said Harley bubbly .

Harley and Soleidad then left .

( How can they leave , just after all of that ? ) Thought May .

" I should get going to...I really need to train..." Said Briana .

Briana then left .

( I don't know why every ones leaving , just after they fought the black aura...it is a little odd...but at least Briana's gone !! But it's like...they meant to leave...) thought May .

May then looked at Drew , ( Your gonna leave to ? ) thought May .

Drew then looked at May .

Drew then smirked it then turned into a smile .

" Looks , like it's just you and me . " Said Drew with a smirk on his face .

The window was open and May felt the wind rush threw her hair as soon as Drew said that . May then blushed . ( Whats gonna happen...? ) She thought blushing .

--

**OK , HERES THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT , I'LL MAKE THEN NEXT ONE LONGER AND MORE INTERESTING , LOLZ . ALL RIGHT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!! P.S I STILL HATE BRIANA...LOLZ . **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	10. Were alone now

May then had a really weird feeling .

( Why did everyone leave...it doesn't make sense...I mean, they all left after the black aura went away...and why would Briana leave me alone with , Drew ?? ) Thought May .

" Drew...? " Said May .

" Yea ? " He said with his hands in his pocket's , they were a couple inches away from each other in the room .

" Why did everyone just leave like that ?! " Asked May .

" I don't know . " Said Drew , as if it wasn't important .

" Well...I think the aura's back..." Said May .

" Probably..." Said Drew smirking .

" Whats with the smirk ? " Asked May .

" Oh...its nothing...I just finally realized what the aura was and who it is...but your gonna have to find out by yourself , May . " Said Drew smirking .

" Your such an idiot , then why even tell me that !! " Said May angrily .

They then heard a knock on the door .

" Come in . " Said Drew just turning his head to see who it was .

It was Nurse Joy .

" Oh , hello you guys...are you all right ? Did the aura hurt you ?? " Nurse Joy asked .

May looked down at the ground .

" Well...I don't think so..." said May .

" No, I took care of it of course . " Said Drew flipping his hair .

" Nurse Joy , do you know what the aura is ?? " Asked May .

" No...I don't know...I think its evil though..." Said Nurse Joy .

" Well , Drew said he knew what it was !! And he won't tell me !! " Said May .

Drew then sighed .

" I was just kidding , but I do now its a guy our age though...plus I wanted to see May mad . " Said Drew .

May then put her hands on her hips .

" You just want to show off !! Don't you Drew . " Said May angrily .

" I don't need to show off , when I look this good . " Said Drew with a smirk .

Nurse Joys sweat the dropped .

" Yea...a...I'm going to leave you two alone now...he he...by..." Said Nurse Joy backing away and went out the door .

" Why did she leave ?? " Asked May blinking and confused .

" You probably scared her off , with your yelling . " Said Drew smirking .

" Yea , right !! " Said May clenching her fists , she was getting angry now .

May then calmed down .

(...I'm starting to get the feeling that I meant the black aura before...its weird...and its like I know the guy or something...) Thought May as she put the hand up to her chin .

They then heard a thud on a window , it was little so they just ignored it , but what they didn't know was that , Briana , Soliedad and Harley were spying on them from the bocany .

( Why do I have to spy on them ?? I should be alone , with Mr.Drew , not May !! ) thought Briana clenching her fists .

( Aww...how cute...) thought Harley .

( Why am I doing this again...?...Forget this I'm leaving...) Thought Soleidad .

" Guys this is pointless...I'm leaving..." Whispered Soliedad jumping off the bocany .

( YES !! ) Thought Briana with her evil smirk , and clenching her fists .

Harley's eyes then widen as he saw Soliedad jump off the bocany like that .

" Soliedad , what were you thinking ?? You could of got hurt or something !! " Said Harley whispering , but also yelling in concern .

Soliedad then looked and Harley and wink and slightly had her tongue out and said , " Harley don't be such a baby , it's only the second floor . " Said Soliedad laughing she then walked away .

" Wait !! Wait for me !! " Said Harley , jumping down , be he excedently took Briana with him

" Hey , let go off me !! " Briana yelled .

Harley couldn't here her at all and he kept running .

Back with May and Drew , Drew was laying in the bed staring at the celling , while May was close in thought as she was sitting on the other bed . She then looked at Drew , ( Look at him...hes always so aloof and cool...always so carefree...its like as if nothing happened to him, just now...but I know that Drew's being serious about this...I can tell...hes probably deep in thought just like me...) May thought staring at Drew , she was then smiling at him ,she did not know that she was blushing .

Drew then looked over and caught her glance .

" What ? " He said coolly .

He then smirked and said , " Is there something you like ? "

May then blushed .

" What !! N-No...never..." Said May nervously .

Drew then smirked and again and said , " You sure ? "

" Yes...I'm sure..." Said May nervously .

( Why...why did I even bother looking at his face...) Thought May , with fake tears .

Drew then laughed , " I can tell your lying . " He then winked at May , and smirked .

May then blushed .

" I-I'm not...l-lying..." May said nervously and blushing .

" Then why stutter ?? " Asked Drew still laying in the bed and looking on the celling , he then smirked .

"I-I don't know..." Said May nervously .

May then changed the subject , " So why were you staring at me at the pool ?! " asked May pointing at him .

Drew the smirked he then turned around the other direction of the bed , so she couldn't see him , he then blushed but not that much , " I don't know what your talking about , you must of been day dreaming that..." Said Drew in a cocky voice , hoping May would by that excused .

" W-What ?! But you were I saw you , and it was for a very long time !! " Said May blushing .

" I was probably staring at Glaceon or Beautifly , not you . " Said Drew with a smirk .

" WHAT YOUR LYING , WHATS WITH YOU AND LIKING MY POKEMON , OH THE ROSE IS NOT FOR YOU ITS FOR BEAUTIFLY . " Said May imitating Drew when he gave her roses , she also said it very angrily while blushing .

" WHY , DON'T YOU GO MARRY THEM !! " May then said angry .

For once Drew didn't know what to say .

" Why would I marry them ? Have you seen me , May ? " Said Drew smirking .

" Yes , I have seen you ?! " Said May angrily .

" So you were staring at me ? " Said Drew turning around in his bed with a smirk .

" What...? N-No..." Said May blushing.

" Sure..." Said Drew sarcastically with a smirk .

" And you were staring at me , at the pool remember !! " Said May .

Drew then flipped his hair and laughed .

" May this is pointless...fighting over something stupid..." Said Drew .

May then nodded she then calm down .

" You just never agree with me sometimes..." May said quietly with teary eyes .

( Why now do I have to cry...ughh...I don't want to !! ) Thought May .

Drew then walked up to .

Drew then looked at May serious and said , " May...I do agree with you half of the time...and I respect you, I think your a good coordinator , but not as good as me of course but...to be honest...your really my only closest friend ,that's not a fan-girl, really you are...you mean more to me than you think, so don't have a fit..ok ? " Drew then poked her head , making her head go back and blush . He then walked back to his bed and this time sat in it...looking at the ground .

May was blushing so hard...she did'nt know what to say, she was speechless...she could'nt even move , She was so shocked . ( D-Did...Drew really just say that...? ) May thought , blushing .

Drew then looked at May .

" Are you ok ? " He asked with a smirk .

May looked at him nervously , she open her mouth but she felt like she couldn't talk...May then gulped .

" Y-Yea...I-I'm fine...just...feeling weird right now..." Said May nervously and blushing she couldn't even look Drew straight in the eye .

" Oh, ok . " Said Drew coolly .

( Whats wrong with me...I feel so happy but...I never felt this way before...especially Drew...I can't even look at him...what he said was...shocking...but it didn't mean anything...so why am I feeling this way , right now ?? ) Thought May .

" Hey , May ." Drew said .

May then looked at him quickly .

" Yea...? "She said shyly .

" Here's something for working so hard , for you and your pokemon . " Drew said closing his eyes and smirking , throwing a rose , May then caught it .

( Finally...a rose for me...I kinda feel happy...) Thought May blushing and smiling at the rose .

She then looked down at the rose and smiled .

" Thank you Drew..." Said May looking down at the rose and smiling , as she said that in a dazed voice .

" Your welcome..." Drew said smiling .

( Drew...thank you for everything...) Thought May , smiling at the rose .

--

**ALL RIGHT YOU GUYS THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY , I REPEAT NOT THE END !! WELL I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER , I'LL BE UPDATING SOON , YAY THIS IS MY TENTH CHAPTER , I NEVER WROTE 10 CHAPTERS BEFORE , THANKS GUYS FOR REVIEWING , I'LL BE UPDATING SOON , ALL RIGHT , THANKIES , MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	11. A mistake

May then put the rose away , and then she then thought , ( Wait...what did Drew mean by that ?? he said , "_ you mean more to me than you think_..." ...What dose that mean...dose he like me...or was he just saying that to be nice...? ) Thought May .

" Hey...Drew...? " Asked May nervously .

" Yea..? " He said looking up on the celling and sat on the edge of the bed , may looked at him from across her bed .

" What did you mean before...? " Asked May blushing .

" About what ...? " said Drew .

May then blushed even more .

" Well...umm...what did you mean...about..." May started .

" About what I just said ? " said Drew smirking .

" Umm...not about the rose part...but..." Said May playing with her figures and blushing . ( I think he meant he likes me...) May thought .

" Oh that...? Well you were just lucky all that stuff I said was true , and I was just being nice..." Said Drew ignorantly .

May's face then frowned , " But what dose it mean...? " Asked May worried .

" Just as a friend..." Said Drew .

" Oh...you kinda confused me Drew..." Said May blushing and playing with her figures .

" What did you think ? " Asked Drew .

" Oh , nothing , nothing . " May said fast but nervously .

They then heard the door burst open .

It was Harley , he had shopping bags .

" HONEYS I'M HOME !! " Said Harley dancing and kept kicking his feet on the ground .

( DAMN !! NO!! I HATE THIS GUY !! ) Thought Drew already irritated .

Drew's and May's sweat then dropped .

" Oh my gosh , I got you guys all something ." Said Harley giggling and bubbly and dancing .

Harley then pulled out the gifts from his shopping bag , " Here you go May !! " said Harley all bubbly and giving May a vase .

May's sweat then dropped .

" Why..did you get me a vase ? " She asked looking at the vase , all freaked out .

" For all those roses Drew gives you !! " Said Harley jumping up and down and dancing .

" Here you go Drewy !! " Said Harley giving him a socks...

Drew's face expression was about to explode with anger , Drew then started to twitch .

" Umm...why did you get me a sock...? "Said Drew as he wanted to punch Harley .

" So you and me can play sock puppets !! "Said Harley giggling and pulling out a sock puppet and putting it on his hand .

" Harley...that will never happen . " Said Drew annoyed .

" Oh , look at the time , I'm going to be late for my interview , by Drewy !! " Said Harley waving at them he then ran out of the door .

May and Drew then sighed .

" Let's go outside..." Said Drew .

" Ok ..." Said May , she then followed Drew out the door , they then saw Briana and her Surskit .

" Oh , hi Mr.Drew !! " Briana said going up to Drew and clinging on his arm .

May then got all fired up , by seeing Briana clinging to his arm . She wanted Briana to never be born...she wished that she had never met Briana . May wanted to bitch slap her across the face until she was bleeding .

" Um...hi Briana..." Said Drew as his sweat dropped .

" Oh...hi May , I didn't see you there..." Said Briana with an evil smirk .

" So Mr.Drew...wanna help me train , this time ?! " Briana said blushing

" Um...sorry I can't I have plans..." said Drew .

Briana's eyes water .

" Ok... " Briana shyly .

Drew then sighed .

May wanted to kill Briana , May's eyes were on fire , she wanted to hurt Briana sooooooooooooo badly after she had try to ask Drew that .

( BRIANA YOUR DEAD !!) thought May angrily .

" Well...I got to go now...by..." Said Briana laughing and running away from them .

( NO MATTER WHAT...DREW WILL BE MINE...RATHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT !!) thought Briana as she was running .

May then ran up to Drew .

" Are you ok...? " May asked worried .

" Yea...how come ? " Asked Drew .

May looked at the ground and said sadly ," Oh...its nothing..."

" Oh..." Said Drew .

" May...you've been acting weird lately...are you ,ok ? " asked Drew .

" Oh...I'm fine...I should go train..." Said May running off , her fannie pack was then open and a book came out .

Drew pick it up .

" May-" Said Drew , but it was to late...she was gone...

Drew then examined the book , and looked at it , it said it was May's diary .

( Her diary...) Thought Drew , wondering if he should read it or not , there was no lock on it...

Drew then opened it , he then read the first page .

( Since when dose she have a diary ?? ) Thought Drew .

He then read it .

_Dear Diary , _

_I'm so confused right now...Soliedad gave me this diary...she thought it would help me sort out my life and make me feel better when I'm down...Today was like hell...Briana almost made me cry...she accuses me of liking Drew...when I don't even know that myself...She says if she wins the contest...shes gonna tell him that she'll love him...I don't know if I like Drew or not but...I don't think they should be together...Briana will change his life...and his personality...as much as I try...I must not let Briana take away Drew from everyone so easily...she insulted me...she tried to hurt me...she even threaten me...even if he was happy...they are not good for each other...and HOW DARE SHE GET INTO MY BUSINESS !! The black aura always keeps me wondering...its like I meant the black aura before...or at least meant it before...I think the auras good and is a good person...I have a feeling though its trying to tell us something...Well whatever happens...I cannot let Briana take Drew...no matter what..._

_Drew he's always a mystery to me...I always wonder why he was always making fun of me...and why he gave me roses...he always said it was for my pokemon...but...I don't believe that...I really don't know if I like Drew...he just confuses me sometimes...if I even told him how I felt if I liked him...he would probably laugh at me...and I would be heart broken...and I don't want to break my heart when it wasn't even whole when it started..._

_I really don't think I'll win the grand feastable this year...but I at least want to beat Drew again , with Glaceon and all of my other pokemon , in hoen and kanto...I used to be such a brat...I have changed a lot ...and its all because of Drew...I really miss Max...I hop hes ok...he seemed really mad when I told him I was going by myself to Jhoto...I miss my Mom and Dad a lot...My dad tried to force me to be a gym leader instead of an coordinator...I cried when that happened...I really still miss Manaphy...Oh I hope Manaphys ok...I'm so confused and frustrated right now..._

Drew then looked for more pages...but that was no more...

( May...) Thought Drew looking at the diary .

--

**ALL RIGHT YOU GUYS HERES THE END OF THIS CHAPTER...FOR SOME REASON I DID'NT REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER ...IDK...TELL ME IF YOU THINK ITS GOOD OR NOT...ALL RIGHT HOPED YOU LIKE IT , I'LL UPDATE SOON...MAYXDREW EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!**

**REVIEW**

**REIVEW**

**REVIEW**


	12. Trust

A few hours later , around 6:00 p.m , Drew was then in his room , staring at the celling he then thought , ( When May gets back...I'll slip the diary into her fannie pack when shes sleeping or something...) Thought Drew , as he was holding the diary in his hand looking at it .

It was then getting dark , then May came bursting threw the door .

She then looked at Drew who was now still staring and said , " Hi Drew...I'm so wiped out from training..." May then said putting her stuff down on the floor , tiredly and then heading for the bathroom , as soon as Drew saw May come in , he threw the diary and slipped it under his bed .

" Its to bad , that I'm going to win . " Said Drew with a smirk .

" Yea...sure . " Said May , trying not to get angry .

She then went in the bathroom , Drew then glanced over at her stuff and he then got the diary from under the bed , he then went up to May's fannie pack , and looked to see which whole it fell out of . ( Damn..which one was it...? ) Thought Drew searching for the right zipper , he then heard the sink running in the bathroom that May was in . ( Shoot...got to hurry...) Thought Drew , as he then put the diary in her fannie pack , he then laid on the bed and stared at the celling .

Two minutes later , May then came out of the bathroom .

She then blinked at Drew in confusion and said , " How long have you been laying there...? "

" Not that long..." Said Drew staring at the celling .

" What are you doing then...? Thinking ? " Asked May .

" Yea . " Said Drew .

" What are you thinking about...? " Said May .

" Stuff . " Said Drew .

May's sweat the dropped and she then got slightly angry and said , " What kinda stuff !!"

Drew then looked over to her and then he smirked and said , " Stuff , that you shouldn't know . "

" Why !! " Whined May .

" Because its a boy thing , duh . " Said Drew .

May then blinked a couple times .

" Well...whatever..." She said crossing her arms and slightly blushing and still mad .

May then walked up to her fannie pack and got a book from and went on her bed and started writing in it . Drew then smirked , he knew it was her diary ,he also knew what was in it . May then caught his glance and saw that he was smirking .

" What ?? " Said May looking up at him .

" What's that ?" Said Drew with a smirk , trying to play along , as if he had never seen it before .

" My diary..." Said May .

" It probably had me in it , right ? " Said Drew , as he then got up and sat on his bed and smirked .

" No , why would I ?? " May lied , blushing .

" Well , who wouldn't write about me ? " Said Drew closing his eyes and smirking .

May then had steam coming out of her ears and she then clenched her fists and said , " Only in your dreams people would write about you !! "

" Nice come back . " Drew said sarcastically and smirking .

" Whatever..." May said angry , she then continued writing in her diary .

" So who you writting about ? " Asked Drew .

" It's a dairy , Mr.Perfect , duh !! " May said .

Drew then flipped his hair and laughed slightly and said , " I know , I just thought that a girl as stupid as you would show me ."

May then clenched her fists and there was fire in her eyes now .

" WHAT DID YOU SAY ?! " She said angrily and clenching her fists .

Drew then laughed and said in a cocky voice , " I'm just kidding , wow you are so lame..."

" Grrr...whatever..." Said May , turning away and she then wrote in her diary .

It was then a few hours later...

" Drew...we should get to sleep..." Said May tired and getting in her bed , it was 10:30 p.m .

" Yea..." Said Drew getting in his bed .

A few minutes later they were both in there beds , May was still awake of course , but then May heard Drew slipped out of bed quietly and thought that she was a sleep . ( Where's he going...and why won't he tell me...? ) Thought May as he slammed the door , May then followed Drew , she wanted to know where he was going . He then went down the hallway , May was a few inches behind him , he never turned around , he then went outside and then into the forest , May was still following him . ( Where is he going...? ) Thought May , trying to keep up with Drew when his hands were in his pocket's and he was walking pretty fast to .

May then tripped on a twig . ( Oh no...did he here me...? ) She thought as she laided on the ground .

Drew didn't look back still , but then May couldn't see him anymore , May then got up fast and quietly . May then went out of the bushes and couldn't see Drew anymore , there was two paths , May didn't know which one he picked . ( I'll just head back then...) Thought May , she then looked around , she then realized that she was lost . ( Oh no !! I can't remember which way I went...it's so dark...) Thought May as she was looking around , she then got scared , then she heard footsteps .

She then saw two young guys the same age as her walking towards her , they were drunk . ( Oh no...) May thought .

One of the guys stop and said , " Oh..look it's a girl..." he said drunk . The other guy then said , " Hey girl you lost ? Wanna party with us ?? " He said drooling and drunk .

" Umm...no thanks..." said May , she then ran , when one of the guys grabbed her arm tight .

" Hey what are you doing , stop !! " Said May trying to struggle from the other guy's grasp , then the other boy grabbed her to .

" Stop , I don't want to go with you , no !! Let me go !! Stop , ow , that hurts !! "Said May almost close to tears , they were pretty strong , May had never been in a situation like this before , she couldn't break free of there grasp . She was so scared , she then kicked one of the guys , it hurt one of them , but they still hold-ed her .

" HELP !! " May screamed , as they pinned her to a tree .

( I'm so scared...whats gonna happen...I'm scared , I want Drew !! ) Thought May as tears were running down her eyes .

" Give it up , no ones gonna save you . " Said one of the boys pinning her down .

" Stop , stop , stop !! " May screamed kicking and screaming and crying but nothing will work .

One of the boys and looked and his friend and said , " On the count of 3 !! "

" 1 , 2, 3-" said both of the boys till they felt a tap on the back , they then both turned around , then everything went black for them , because someone had punch them . May's eyes then widen to see who had save her , it was Drew...

Drew arms then went on May's shoulder's and he then said angrily , " Idiot , what were you doing out here ?! "

May's eyes then water even more as he said this .

" Drew . " May said crying and going into his arms .

" I'm...s-so sorry..." she said in his arms sobbing .

Drew then returned the hug and rubbed her back and said , " It's ok...I'm just happy your alright..." It then started to rain .

--

**ALL RIGHT , HERES THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , I WAS REALLY EXCITED ABOUT WRITTING THIS ONE FOR SOME REASON , TEEHEE , LOLZ . BE UPDATING SOON !!**** ALL RIGHT HOPED YOU LIKED IT , MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ P.S I STILL HATE HARLEY AND BRIANA , LOLZ .**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REIVEW **


	13. Moonlight Rose

May then released from Drew's arms , she was then sniffling , then Drew said , " What are you doing out here anyways . "

May looked down , she felt as i she wanted to cry more and she then said quietly , " Well...I was up...and I saw you get up and leave the room...so I was worried about you...so I followed you..."

Drew then smirked , the rain the stopped .

" Well...sorry for worrying you , but I'll show you were I was going , come on . " Drew said walking to an upward direction , and she then followed him , they then appeared out of the forest and into a beautiful field with roses , reflecting on the moon light , as the wind swayed beautifully on the grass same as the flowers and roses , and the starry night sky made it even more beautiful , while there was a little lake while the moonlight was reflecting upon the little lake . May couldn't believe her eyes , it was like a dream , it was so peace full . Her eyes then twinkled with admiration of the lovely field , with the lovely beauty of the moonlight .

" Drew...this is...amazing..." May said in a daze .

" Yea...I was gonna go here just to relax and train...its really peaceful here and beautiful as well...and there's other reason ." Said Drew , as he then started to walk by the flowers .

" And that is...? " Asked May following him .

Drew then bent down and pick up a rose from the ground , surprisingly it was not dirty at all , it had water on it , and the lovely moonlight was reflecting on the rose . May then caught the rose , looking at it confused .

" Smell it. " Said Drew with a smirk .

May then smelled it , as she smelled it her face lid up with happiness , it smell so good . May had never smelled anything so sweet and good scented in her life , it was like a dream .

" I-It smells so good Drew...I never smelled anything like it..." Said May in a daze , smelling the rose more .

Drew then gave a smile he then laugh and bent down to get a rose from him self .

" I also come here , for my pokemon to relax , its a really good place for concentration and relaxing . " Said Drew smelling a rose , he then let his Roserade out , he then gave Roserade the rose .

" Drew...how did you find this place...? "Asked May .

Drew then smirked and he then flipped his hair and said , " I have my ways . "

" Oh come on Drew tell me !! " Said May clenching her fists .

" Oh there's nothing really to tell anyways.." Said Drew laying on the grass .

" So why did'nt you tell me you were going here...? " Asked May sitting next to him .

Drew then closed his eyes and smiled he then sat up beside her and said , " I didn't want to wake you up . "

" Oh..." said May sadly , it felt like he was lying to her .

Drew then looked at her and said , " And wanna now something , May...? " Drew said as he gave a smile .

" What...? " She said confused .

Drew then moved a little close to her and said, " The rose never dies . " As Drew said that his hand actually went on top of May's hand . May blushed , as he said that , its like as if this was a dream ,she then looked down and saw that his hand was on top of hers , she then blushed even more and gave out a little scream .

" Oh...my bad..." said Drew pulling his hand back .

" I-It's ok..." May said nervously .

" So are we gonna go back...? " Asked May .

" Go back where..." Asked Drew .

" To the room . " Said May .

Drew then smirked and he then said in a playful voice , " I don't know ."

May then blushed and said , " What's with the smirk...?! And what dose that mean ?! "

Drew then sighed and he then smirked and said , " May,May , May...you should know my style by now ."

" W-What are you talking about ?! " asked May blushing .

" Never mind...you'll find out soon..." Said Drew smirking .

" Whatever..." Said May quietly .

" Hey...Drew ? " Asked May , changing the subject .

" Yea...? " He said laying down .

" In the hoen and kanto...did you ever sent me a card with a rose...not Briana's card...It was you...right ? " Asked May .

Drew then smirked at her , " So you aren't stupid at all . " Drew said with a big smirk on his face .

" Hey be quiet !! " Said May clenching her fists and hitting him playfully , she then tripped and fell in Drew's arms . May blushed , she then notice as Drew was holding on to her .

" A...Drew...? " May said trying to struggle as , it looked like Drew was sleeping .

" Oh...what ? Oh...I fell a sleep for a minute..." said Drew releasing May .

" Yea , right !! "Said May , angrily and laughing .

" So are you going back to the room...? " asked Drew .

" Umm..." May started .

" Because I'm staying here..." Said Drew .

" Your sleeping out here ?! " May asked in a shocked voice ,she was then blushing for some reason .

" Yea...I have to sleep in field's all the time.." said Drew .

" Well...are you staying...? " Asked Drew smirking .

May then blushed and played for her figures and said , " Well...I don't want to stay alone...what if the aura comes back or something..."

" You can stay...I'm fine with it..." said Drew .

May then smiled .

" Ok . " she said happily , smiling at him , with her eyes closed .

Drew then smiled back .

" So Drew...did you ever wanted to be a pokemon trainer . " asked May .

Drew then flipped his hair and said , " Come on May...you know that's not my style . "

May's blushed as her sweat the dropped and said , " A...I still don't know your style yet..."

Drew then blushed .

" Whatever..." He said blushing .

" We should get to bed now..." Said Drew ,returning his Roserade .

" Ok..." said May as she laid down next to Drew .

( I can't believe I'm sleeping out here with out a blanket !! Oh well...it's like I was suppose to do this...) Thought May .

As pretty as the wind blew , it doesn't mean that its not cold , May was shivering , she then heard Drew's voice .

" Are you cold...? "He asked .

" Yea..." Said May .

" Here come over here , I'm HOT in both ways . " Said Drew smirking .

" Only in one way...the warm way..." May said blushing .

" Come on , don't be shy . " Drew laughed .

May then went in his arms and snuggled with him .

" Good night , May . " Drew said playful holding her , as he also said in a teasing voice , as then played with her hair .

" Good night..." May said irritated , she then blushed and fell a sleep in his arms .

As they then fell a sleep peacefully , along the wind swayed beautifully along with the roses , as the moon light reflected on them .

--

**ALL RIGHT YOU GUYS , HERES THE END OF THIS CHAPTER !! YAY !! I'LL BE UPDATING SOON !! HOPED YOU LIKED IT , MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REIVIEW**


	14. Bad Boys

Drew then woke up , as he heard the bird pokemon chirping , and then looked down besides him,May was sleeping in his arms , it was a beautiful sunny day , he saw that the pokemon were playing in the field that they were in ,Drew then smiled as he watch them play , he then looked down at May who was sleeping on him still . It was quite early in the morning , but it was so bight with sunlight , but for some reason , in the beautiful place they were in , always seemed so magical . The sunlight was reflecting on May and Drew .

May then struggled to get up , slowly she then open her eye's , she then saw Drew's face smiling at her .

" Drew...? " She said looking up at him , while Drew was holding her , while May did not notice that he was holding her .

" Your finally up , you sure snore ,May , I think I had to put ear plugs on . " said Drew smirking and in a playful voice .

May then clenched her fists and said in an angry tone , " You know what Drew!! I-" May said loudly , so loud that she fell a sleep again . She then collapse in Drew's arms again .

Drew then blinked in confusion .

"Umm..." said Drew , not knowing what to do .

" Hey , May...?Wake up , I'm bored you can't leave me like this !! " said Drew shaking her .

May then was starting to wake up , and she then mumbled in her sleep , " Two more minutes...please mommy..."

Drew couldn't help but to smirk and he gave out a little laugh when she said, " Mommy "

" Come on May , this is your daddy wake up . " Said Drew being playful .

" Shut up Dad..." May mumbled , hitting Drew in his face .

" Ahhh, my sexy face...May that was so not cool . " Said Drew , holding his face in pain .

May then woke up slowly .

" Huh...? " She said blinking as she was laying down and Drew was staring back at her sitting up besides her .

Drew then sighed and said , " May,May,May...when will you ever learn...today's the contest !! "

" AHHH!! Really , I did not know !! " Said May screaming she was wide awake now .

" Relax...it's 6:00 in the morning , but I guess your that stupid since you didn't know the contest was today ,huh ? " Said Drew moving an inch close to her , smirking .

May then clenched her fists and said moving an inch closer, " Oh yea!! I'll I'll...Well I knew the contest was today...I-I just forgot..."

Drew then laughed in a cocky voice and he then flipped his hair and smirked , " Yea right , you didn't know that , my sexy brains told you . "

" Y-You shut up , that's sooooooooooo not true !! " Said May angrily clenching her fists and blushing .

" Well..." Drew started flipping his hair, " We should get ready for the contest , right now . " said Drew .

" Ok, let's walk back . " said May , getting up and walking out of the field , Drew then did the same , they were then walking side by side , as the were walking the path , it was so sunny out , with the bright reflection of the sunlight reflecting down on them .

" Wow , it's so early and it's so sunny . " Said May happily .

" I guess . " Said Drew .

They then saw the contest hall , they both then went in .

" Were...umm...kinda early Drew..." said May shyly .

" Yea I know , but we have to get dress and stuff . " said Drew .

May's then sweat dropped she then said in a whiny voice , " But Drew , it start's at 2:00 p.m !! "

" I know that , May . I just like to be early . " Said Drew flipping his hair .

May then sighed and said , " Well...your kinda to early..."

" Umm...May it's like almost 8:00 , smart one . " Said Drew pointing at the clock .

" Oh..." Said May blushing , looking back at the clock .

" Were here to eat breakfeast , smart one ." Said Drew with his hands in his pocket's he then continued walking as he had a smirk in his face closing his eyes .

" Hey , wait up !! " Said May running to his side .

" May...? " Said Drew .

" Yea...? " She asked .

" You've been hanging around with me recently...why is that...? " Said Drew in a playful but serious expression .

May then blushed and said , " I-I don't know...I have nothing else to do..."

" You just can't resit me . " Said Drew playful and smirking .

" Yea , in your dreams . " Said May clenching her fists .

" You always use that excuse..." Said Drew smirking .

" And your point is !!" Said May with her hands on her hips .

" So , you just admitted it an excused ! So you can't resit me . " Drew said smirking and playful , he then laughed .

May then blushed .

" No...that's not what I meant...ughh...never mind...lets just drop it..." Said May angrily and blushing .

They then arrived in the cafeteria , no one was really there , and the food was free .

May then saw a certain someone sitting at a table eating a sand which for breakfast . Her eyes then widen .

" Bre-Brendan...? " May said shocked .

Brendan then looked over her , he then threw his food out and walked up to angrily .

" Yea, what do you want...?! " Brendan said angrily .

" Why are you so mean all the time ?! " Questioned May.

" Because your stupid and useless..." Said Brendan crossing his arms .

" Who do you think you are ? " Said Drew angrily , even if Drew teases May , this dude had a proublme .

" What...Brendan ever since I told you I was gonna be a corridinater instead of a trainer , you've have been always mad at me...!! " Said May in sad voice .

" It's all because your doing these useless pokemon contests , there so stupid , and so are you , May . You'll never be strong , you should of been a TRAINER !! " Yelled Brendan angrily .

" Hey, don't you dare call pokemon contests stupid , I love them !! And why should you care about what I do in life , I thought you wanted me to happy in what I do...didn't you !! " said May angrily .

" Your such a stupid girl..." said Brendan shaking his head and walking away .

" HEY !! YOU , I HEARD ENOUGH FROM YOU , HOW CAN YOU EVEN INSULT A PERSON LIKE THAT , AND YOU INSULTED ME AS WELL , I LOVE POKEMON CONTESTS AS WELL !!" Yelled Drew getting angry .

May actually got scared of Drew , he's scary when hes angry .

" NO WONDER YOUR SO WEAK . " Said Brendan smirking .

" Tch . I won't waste my time which such a wimp like you . " Said Drew turning away .

" Tch . You can't even beat up a fly . " said Brendan smirking .

" That was so lame..." Said Drew smirking .

" You know whats lame your ugly face !! " Said Brendan angrily turning to Drew and stepping an inch closer .

" WHAT DID YOU SAY !!" Said Drew angrily turning towards him and moving an inch closer .

" YOU HEARD ME AND YOUR HAIR'S UGLY TO !! " Brendan yelled.

" NO ONE INSULTS MY HAIR !! " Said Drew exploding .

May then pushed them away from each other and said, " Come on guys please stop it..."

Drew then calmed down but you can see he was still angry , Brendan did the same .

" Later , losers..." Brendan said darkly as he walked away . Brendan then thought , ( May...if only you knew...that I always wanted you as a rival...and for you to travel with me...but you had to do stupid pokemon contests and this stupid green haired boy to...!!)

"He's got some nerve messing with me !! " said Drew angrily .

" I know he's such a jerk..." said May .

" Let's go eat breakfeast now...please Drew..." said May holding on to his arm and trying to make him feel better , she looked at him with innocent eyes .

" Please..." She said with concern in her eyes .

" Fine..." Drew said .

They then both , got a table and got there food and ate .

--

**WHOA , PRETTY INTENCE, LOLZ . ALL RIGHT HERES THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, I'LL BE UPDATING SOON , HOPED YOU LIKED IT . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	15. May vs Brendan The battle of truth ! ! !

As May and Drew were eating across from each other at a tabel , they then saw Harley who then happily walked up to them with his food .

" Hey guys !! Hey , Drewy . Can I sit with you guys . " Said Harley happily .

" A..." Said May as her sweat dropped .

" Ok . " Said Harley clapping his hands and jumping up and down , he then sat next to May .

" Oh...May how I love your hair . " said Harley playing with May's hair , as Drew was seeing this he started to twitch .

" Umm...Harley...DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR !! " Said May exploding and pushed Harley's hands off of her .

Then they all heard a voice .

It was Soleidad .

" Hi guys , can I sit with you ? " said Soleidad with her holding her food .

" Of course , here you can sit next to May . " Said Harley getting up , " I'll sit next to Drewy . " Harley said giggling .

( Oh god... )thought Drew freaked out . Before Harley sat next to him , Drew ran in fear and sat next to May .

" I'll sit next to May..." Said Drew , panting and freaked out .

" Ok . I'll sit next to Harley . " Soleidad laughed sitting next to Harley .

They then saw someone that May hated , and everyone else to . I think you guys get the picture...It was Briana .

May's eyes widen as she saw her and she then started to shake and thought , ( Oh no...what do I do...if that bitch comes here...and flirts with Drew...I'm toast...) May then blushed , thinking of how she can stop Briana from getting Drew .

" May , what's wrong you look red...? "asked Soleidad .

" It's because she's sitting next to her little boy friend . " Harley said laughing .

" That's not it !! " Screamed May , blushing .

Drew then decide to change the subject before things got worst and said , " So you guys know that contest is today right...?"

" Of course . " said Soleidad smiling .

" Yea , and Drew you can kiss that ribbon good by...oh wait...I'll know what you'll be kissing in stead...!!" Harley said giggling and happily .

" Huh ? " said May confused .

" He'll be kissing me !! " Said a voice , May's eyes then widen as the girl walked up to them , it was Briana .

" Just kidding , I just felt like saying that . " Briana said laughing while blushing , she then glanced over to May , she then gave an evil smirk at May . May then grinned her teeth and clenched her fists . ( Go away bitch !! ) Thought May angrily .

" Can I sit here...? " asked Briana kindly .

" But there's no more room..." May said trying to act sad , but she then gave out a smirk .

" Oh that's ok , I'll just pull up a chair by Drew . " said Briana getting a chair and putting it right next to Drew . May then grinned her teeth more , while clenching her fists and her eyes were on fire . ( I won't lose !! ) Thought May angrily . Looking over at Briana sitting next to Drew happily , Briana then looked over to May and gave her an evil smirk . May then looked at her angry and thought , ( What are you staring at Briana bitch...!! You better wipe away that smirk !! ) Thought May angrily , she has never been this mad before , even if it is Briana .

" Oh...hi Briana..." said Soleidad , knowing what Briana was trying to do , and as she was saying it , Soliedad glanced over to May , who was now fuming .

" It's nice to see you...so your entering the contest , right ? " said Drew , looking at the Briana .

" Oh...yes Mr.Drew...of c-course..." said Briana blushing and nervously .

" That's good . " said Drew smiling .

Soleidad then laughed , " This feels like the grand feastiable , but it's just for the fourth ribbon . " said Soleidad , laughing .

" Were all like a big happy family !! " Said Harley giggling .

" Yea . " Soleidad said slightly laughing .

" Oh guess what everybody !! Drewy and I are having a sock puppet show !! " said Harley clapping his hands and giggling .

" I never agreed to that !! " said Drew freaked out .

Everyone then laughed .

May then looked behind her as everyone was laughing , she then saw someone coming in from the hallway , it was Brendan . ( What's he doing here...?! ) thought May scared and worried . ( Brendan used to be so nice...then I don't know what happened...) Thought May worried and looking at Brendan .

Drew then looked at May who was looking at Brendan scared , Drew then saw Brendan he wanted to punch Brendan so hard .

Everyone then saw May and Drew looking back at the white hair boy .

" Who's that...? " asked Briana .

" Brendan..." May muttered .

" Brendan...? You mean that smart pokemon trainer that's prof.Birches son...? " asked Soleidad .

" Yea...hes such a jerk...he insulted pokemon contests and coordinators...and Drew and I !! " said May .

" He's a jerk...him and I almost got into a fist fight...until May broke us up..." Said Drew .

Brendan saw them staring at him .

" What then heck do you useless wimps want...?! " Brendan said leaning on the wall crossing his arms and he had angry look , with his eyes full of hate .

" Whimps ?! " Harley said getting up , putting his hands on his hips .

" I told you..." May said as her sweat dropped .

" What the hell do you guys want ?! "asked Brendan angrily .

" Please...we don't want to fight..." said Briana worried .

" And who are you...? " said Brendan raising an eyebrow .

" Prepare for trouble . " Harley said trying to act like team rocket .

" Wrong moto..." said May as her sweat dropped .

" Oh...I'm Harley !! "said Harley flipping his hair ,and spinning his body in slow motion along with his hair , while there was pink and flower's in the back round .

" And I'm Soleidad..." said Soleidad serious and with her hands on her hips .

" I'm...Briana..." Briana said shyly and blushing .

" You are all idiot's ...especially the girl with purple hair . " said Brendan , as his expression on his face was , what the heck .

Harley then grinned his teeth and he screamed out , " I'M NOT A WOMEN !! I'M A MAN !! "

" Whatever..." said Brendan coolly .

" We heard you hate pokemon contests . " said Soleidad angrily .

" Yea, I do there stupid as hell . " said Brendan .

" You have no right to be saying this Brendan !! You like pokemon contests when you thought I was a trainer , so what's the problem...?! "said May walking up to Brendan with her hands on her hips .

" That's none of your buiness . " said Brendan .

" Wh-" May started as Brendan just walked away .

" Wait ! " Briana yelled .

Brendan looked back at the girl that called his name and thought , ( Who is this girl...oh yea...that Briana girl...)

" Can I talk to you...please...? " Briana said concern .

" ...Whatever...make it fast..." Brendan said coolly .

" Ok..." she said running up to Brendan .

They then walked in the hallway .

" So you hate them to...? " Briana whispered at him .

" What...but aren't you..." said Brendan .

" The only reason why I'm in this stupid thing...is to impress Mr.Drew . " said Briana , conveniently .

" Really...so what are you saying...? " said Brendan .

" Why don't you and me team up , and make everyone lose at the contest and make me win , so I can tell Drew my feelings..." said Briana , day dreaming and her eyes twinkling and blushing .

" And whats in it for me...?! " Brendan said coolly crossing his arms .

" Well...please be honest but...you like May...right...? " said Briana smirking .

" Well...ummm...yea I guess..." said Brendan coolly and blushing .

" Well...it looks like Drew likes her...so if I go out with Drew...then you'll have May all to yourself !! " said Briana with her evil smirk .

" It's a deal..." Said Brendan shaking her hand .

They both then smirked and smiled at each other .

Brendan then went back to May and the others .

" What do you want ?! Jerk . " said May angrily .

" I want to challenge you , May . " said Brendan .

" What...?! "said May shocked .

" But...today's the contest..." said May worried .

" Forget the stupid contest...just use the pokemon your not gonna use for the contest..." said Brendan .

" Fine . " May said , following Brendan outside , Soleidad , Drew and Harley followed them .

They then approached a field , Brendan was on one side and May was on the other , Drew , Soleidad and Harley were on the side lines .

" Swapert , come out ." Said Brendan letting out his Swapert .

" Swamp . " his Swapert said .

" Beautifly , take the stage ." May said doing her spin and letting out her Beautifly .

" Beautifly , against a big Swampert ?! " said Harley worried .

" It's actually the best choice , Swamperts is a ground type to , so none of it's mud attacks will affect Beautifly . " said Drew .

" That's right Drew . " said Soleidad .

" Oh , Drewy you have such a sexy brain !! "said Harley , giggling .

Drew's then sweat dropped , he remembered that he told May that once .

" All right , a one on one battle , no subsitutions . " said Brendan .

" Got it ." said May .

" Go !! " Said Soliedad .

" Beautifly , use sliver wind !! " said May .

" Tch . Dodged it . " said Brendan smirking . Swampert then moved it's head slightly and the sliver wind missed .

" No way !! " said Soleidad shock .

" Thats...unbeliveable..." said Drew shocked .

" Whoa...May's gonna get creamed !! " said Harley clapping his hands and giggling .

" I told you pokemon contests make you weak . " said Brendan .

" Shut up !! " said May angrily .

" Beautifly use physic !! " May commanded .

Beautifly then did , and it hit Swamperted directly .

" Swamp..." his pokemon then said weakly .

" Use water gun !! " said Brendan .

Swamperted then did , but Beautifly then dodged it easily .

" Not bad..." said Brendan with a smirk .

" Swampert use ice beam !! " Brendan commanded .

" Beautifly sliver wind !! " May commanded , the two attacks collide and made a huge explosion . The smoke then cleared and both of there pokemon were down .

" Both pokemon are unable to battle , it's a tie !! " said Soleidad .

" Beautifly...you were great..." said May holding Beautifly and returning her pokemon .

" Hmp. You did good..." said Brendan returning his pokemon .

" Later..." Brendan said walking away .

" Hey don't you have to say something to all of us . " Yelled May.

" Yea...you all are so useless !! " said Brendan harshly .

" What a jerk ..." said Soleidad .

" Hey...?! Where did Briana ever go...?! " said Harley worried looking around .

" I don't know...but I have a bad feeling..." said Drew looking at May . It was then quiet , with the wind blowing mysteriously .

--

**OK , HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER ,LOLZ , STILL HATE BRIANA , STILL HATE HARLEY...AND NOW THAT I SEE IT...BRIANAXBRENDAN MIGHT HAPPEN...HMM...WHO KNOWS...LOLZ...ALL RIGHT HOPED YOU LIKED IT !! BE UPDATING SOON . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	16. The contest start's ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

" We should head back now..." said Soleidad .

" Yea..." everyone said , walking away and following Soleidad . May then thought as she was walking, ( I just don't understand Brendan...he was so nice...so kind and such a charming boy before...what happened...? )

They all then stopped Soleidad then said , " I'm gonna go get ready..." They all then heard a voice , it was Briana running up to them .

" Me to . " said Briana .

" Where did you go ?! " asked Harley worried .

" Oh...I was just trying to clam down Brendan that's all..." Briana said .

Drew nodded .

" Oh , my gosh , I forgot we have to dress up now !!" said Harley jumping up and down and giggling .

May then nodded sadly .

She then followed them to the contest hall .

May then went in the bathroom to change into her dress . She wore a white veil with on her head making her as if she was getting married , and she wore and orange shirt that went , up to her chest , then a dress or skirt . ( This is what she was wearing in episodes diamond and pearl , I don't know what the bottom of her dress looks like yet , but I know the top part , so you can see for yourself , all right back to the awesome story . )

She then got out of the stall , May then sighed and looked threw the mirror checking her hair . She then heard the door open , it was Briana , and she was wearing a yellow dress , with white buttons and white going slightly down her dress and the rest was yellow .

" Oh...hello May..." Briana said ,trying to hide the hate in her voice .

" Oh...Hi..." May said , keeping her guard .

Briana then went to look at her hair , by the mirror next to May's . Briana then got on her makeup and put on hot pink lip stick .

May looked at her confused . ( Do she really need lip stick...? )Thought May .

" Oh what's wrong May , are you afraid I'm going to be more prettier than you...? " Briana said looking over to May with an evil smirk .

May then clenched her fists and said , " No not really , and that will never happen anyways , besides I'm focusing on the contest , not on a bitch like you . " May then gave a smirk .

"See...? Your jealous as always , well when I win , I'm telling Drew I love him . " said Briana .

" Well , thats not gonna happen because I'm going to win , and you know what , even if I don't win...and someone else wins I'll be happy , as long as you don't win !! " said May yelling and Briana and putting her hands on her hips .

" Well...the last time we meant , I almost beat you , but you got lucky with that mega kick . " said Briana smirking .

" It dose'st matter , I'm going to beat you , or probably someone else . " said May in a show off voice , she then gave a smirk .

" Hmp . Well...if I don't win this won...it won't matter , if I do good , Drew will still accept my feelings . " said Briana smirking .

May then paused for a minute and thought , ( ...So...even if she doesn't win...shes still gonna tell Drew...? Oh no...wait...What am I saying ?! Drew would never like a bitch like her...!!)

" Yea...whatever..." Said May walking out of the bathroom .

As May then walked out of the bathroom , leaving Briana she went to the pokemon center to heal her Beautifly from Brendan's battle . It only took a few minutes and Beautifly was good as new . May then walked to the contest hall . It was 1:30 p.m now . She saw a bunch of people dressed up . She then saw Drew , he was dress up in a leather jacket . In contests before , he usually just stay in his normal clothes . May then blushed , he looked better in that , than his usual clothes . She then saw Harley who was wearing a black cape , with his regular clothes under , there was then Soleidad wearing a white dress with some pink on it , while she had pink fur around her neck .

May then sat on a bench , she then sighed and thought , ( Which pokemon do I use for the first round...? I was gonna do Beautifly , but she just got out of a battle...I could do Glaceon but...Oh...I don't know...)

" May . " said a voice , it was Soleidad .

" Oh hi , you look great . " May said looking up at Soleidad smiling .

Soleidad then sat down next to May on the bench and Soleidad said , " What's wrong , you look nervous or something...? "

" Oh...I'm just deciding which pokemon I should use for the first round contest..." said May .

" Oh...well I'm using my Lapras of course..." said Soleidad smiling .

" I might use Glaceon or Beautifly...but...I don't know..." said May , with an innocent look in her eye .

" ...Well it's your choice . " said Soledad .

" Yea..." said May nodding .

" But...for the second round...well...if I'm going in the second round...my pokemon are gonna be Blaziken and Glaceon ." said May .

" That's great. " said Soleidad .

" Hello , darling's . " said a voice , it was Harley .

" Oh...hi Harley..." May said as her sweat dropped .

Soleidad and Harley then talked happily , as they were May was looking around for Drew , she didn't see him . ( Where can he be...?! He was just here a minute ago...) Thought May worried .

Drew was walking down the hallways , with his hands in his pocket's , and he was walking coolly , Drew had a bad feeling so he wanted to check something . Something then caught Drew's eye . He then saw a boy on the other opposite other side of the hallway . Drew's eyes then widen in anger and hate and he thought , ( It's him...) It was Brendan . Brendan was holding wire's and stuff , that Drew didn't even know what some of the stuff was .

" What's stuff is that...?" Drew said coolly .

" None of your business , grenny . " said Brendan harshly .

Drew then heard a walky talky in Brendan's pocket's it said , " Brendan do you have everything to ruin May's performance..? " It was Briana talking , but Drew didn't know it was her talking .

" TO RUIN , MAY'S PERFORMANCE ?! " yelled Drew angrily .

Brendan then backed away without saying anything , and grinned his teeth .

" Yea and...? What are you gonna do about it...?! " said Brendan , walking closer to Drew , his voice sound as if he was ready to kill Drew .

" This . " said Drew , punching Brendan in the stomach .

" Take this . " said Brendan kicking Drew in the leg , causing Drew to fall . Drew then got up and flipped over , and grabbed Brendan and pinned him down to the wall, all of Brendan's stuff fell .

" Your crazy . " said Brendan .

" No, your crazy !! " Said Drew pinning him down , he then punched Brendan , knocking him out .

The walky talky was then on the floor , Briana was speaking out of it .

" Hello...?! Brendan answer me...?! Are you ok...?! Is this thing on...!!" said Briana talking threw the walky talky .

Drew then picked up all the stuff and threw it out the window , Drew was on the second floor , Drew then got Nurse Joy and told her what happened , telling her that this guy was trying to ruin one of the coordinator's performances . They then took Brendan away . Then contest had already started a long time ago . It was then Soleidad's turn .

Soleidad then entered the stage with her Lapras .

" Now , Lapras , use surf and physic , then ice beam !! " said Soleidad .

Her Lapras then did as it was told , and did surf over the audience while physic was controlling it , Lapras then did ice beam , making a lovely sculpture , with a beautiful shine , with and rainbow reflection , while Lapras was standing on top of the sculpture . The crowd went wild , as screams filled the air . Soleidad then bowed and she left the stage with a , 100.00 score .

A few other people then went . Then it was Harley's turn .

"Caturn , come out baby !! " said Harley on the stage and letting out his pokemon , happily .

" Now , Caturn use bullet seed !!" commanded Harley , as his Caturn did bullet seed on the ground creating a picture that was a cross .

" Now needle arm !! "said Harley bubbly .

Caturn then did needle arm on the bullet seed picture , and the seeds blew beautifuly on the audience , while the seeds were glowing bright green .

The audience screamed with excitement . Harley's score was then 96.6 . Harley then lefted the stage . A few other people then went it was then May's turn .

May then entered the stage , people screamed of excitement .

" Glaceon , take the stage !! " said May spinning and letting out her pokemon .

" Now , Glaceon use dig , while under ground use icebeam !! " commanded May .

Glaceon then did dig , while Glaceon was under ground , Glaceon did ice beam , leaving lots of beautiful icicles of lovely ice , with a beautiful reflection .

" Now , use shadow ball . " said May .

Glaceon did use shadow ball under ground , and inside , it looked beautiful and mysterious at the same time , while looking like a lava lamp .

" Now quick , use iron tail !! " May said while clenching her fists .

Glaceon then appeared inside the ice and did an iron tail causing the ice to brake and making it into lovely sparkles , surrounding the audience it was like a beautiful dream .

May then bowed and left with a score of , 99.9 .

May then went inside the contest hall were everyone else was waiting .

May then sat down on a bench and sighed and thought , ( Oh my god I was so nervous...)

Then Soleidad and Harley came up to her .

" May that was awesome !! " said Soleidad .

" Yea , it was really something . " said Harley giggling .

" Thanks you guys . You guys were great to . " said May smiling , she then thought , ( I wonder where Drew is...)

A few other people then went then...someone that we all hate..when on, it was Briana .

" Surskit , come out . " said Briana letting out her pokemon .

" Use ice beam on the ground . " said Briana .

Surskit did and with that ice beam on the field , making it turn into ice .

" Now , use bubble on the feild !! " said Briana .

With that Surskit did , and used bubble on the ground . Making the bubble's going upward and surrounding Surskit in a beautiful fashion .

The crowd then cheered and Briana left the stage with a 99.8 .

As May saw the screen , May then smirked and thought , ( I beat her by one point . )

A few other people then when on , May then saw Drew entering the contest hall .

" Drew , where have you been ?!" asked May concern .

" Look May...that Brendan guy was trying to ruin your apply . So I had to stop him...stay on your guard May . " said Drew serious .

" What...? " May said shocked . May then felt heart broken . ( Why...why would he do that...is he that mean...he used to be such a nice and kind loving boy...) Thought May .

" Yea..." said Drew .

It was then Drew's turn .

" Later . " said Drew , leaving May confused and shocked .

Drew then entered the stage , there was a bunch of girls screaming of joy .

" Roserade , come out . " said Drew coolly .

" Use petal dance then magical leaf . " said Drew flipping his hair .

Roserade then did petal dance in a circle along with magical leaf , making his pokemon's beauty stand out . With the glowing beauty of the leaves .

" Now. " Drew said flipping his hair . " Use , solar beam . " said Drew

Roserade then did a solar beam making it upward towards the sky making it as beautiful as ever with the glowing leaves and the pink ones to sparkle and fall at the audience gently .

Drew then left with a score of , 99.9 .

A few other people then went , it was then time to decide was going on to the second round .

" This is it . " said May clenching her fists , her eyes were glued on the t.v screen , while Drew was right next to her .

The results were in , they were in order of the best replies .

First was Soleidad

Second was May

Third was Drew

fourth was Briana

fifth was Harley and the three other people were random .

" I made it . " said May happily .

" You were just lucky . " said Drew smirking and flipping his hair .

" Hey be quiet , I beat you , I got second place and you got third . " said May sticking out her tongue at Drew childishly .

" Yea , but it dose'nt mean you'll win . " said Drew smirking .

Then the battle results came in .

Drew vs random person

Soleidad vs random person

Harley vs Briana

May vs random person

May's eye's then widen , she can beat that guy easy , she then looked at Briana who gave an evil glare .

They both then thought and the same time angrily , ( The battle has begun ! )

--

**ALL RIGHT YOU GUYS HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , LOLZ KINDA LONG BUT OH WELL . LOLZ . HOPED YOU LIKED IT , I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!P.S , I JUST NOTICE THAT BRENDAN'S NAME AND BRIANA'S NAME BOTH START WITH A , B . THERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER...WELL...NOT REALLY BUT OH WELL...I ALSO LIKE MAYXBRENDAN SHIPPINGS TO , BUT I LIKE MAYXDREW BETTER !!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	17. Contest battle one for all ! ! !

First battle was Drew and this browned haired boy .

The two boys walked onto the stage , girls went crazy when they saw Drew , some people needed to call security , because they almost took Drew's jacket off .

" Roserade , Flygon , come out ." said Drew flipping his hair and letting his pokemon out .

" Go , Budew and Tranpinch !! " said the other coordinator letting out his pokemon .

" Roserade , use magical leaf . " said Drew flipping his hair , Roserade then used magical leaf on Tranpinch , causing the poor little Tranpinch to faint .

" W-What...?! " said the brown haired corridantor in shock .

" Now, Flygon use steal wing . " said Drew coolly , Flygon then used steal wing on , the other trainer's Budew causing the Bedew to faint and so the Drew had won the battle , the browned haired boy has lost of his points .

Drew left the stage smirking and flipping his hair .

May then saw Drew walking in smirking .

" Drew , that was sure impressive out there ." said May .

" Nah , it was to easy , I won't lose this one . " said Drew flipping his hair .

"Mr.Drew that was great !! " said Briana blushing .

" Thanks , Briana, your next so I would be careful , good luck . " said Drew .

" Really...?! Thanks Mr.Drew . " said Briana blushing and happily , she then ran to the stage .

May then glared at Briana as she ran to the stage . Drew caught May's glare .

" What's wrong with you...? " asked Drew .

" Oh...nothing..." said May rolling her eyes .

Next up was Briana and Harley . Harley of course had his cape and was playing in it , and he kept looking inside it and giggling .

" Surskit and Vibraba , come out !! " said Briana .

" Wigglytuff , Caturn , my baby's come out !! " said Harley giggling letting out his pokemon .

" Vibraba , use dragon breath . " command Briana .

Vibraba then did dragon breath on Caturn , and it was a critical hit to , Harley then lost some points .

" My baby no !! It's ok Daddy's here !! Now Wigglytuff mega punch !! " said Harley .

Wigglytuff then used mega punch on Surskit , Surskit looked like as if it was about to faint . Briana lost some points .

" Now , Vibraba , hurry and use sand tomb . " said Briana panicking .

Vibraba then used sand tomb on Wigglytuff . Wigglytuff was then stuck , and Harley lost lot's of points .

" Ok , Surskit use ice beam !! " said Briana with an smirk on her face .

Vibraba then used ice beam on the trapped Wigglytuff . Wigglytuff then fainted .

" No , no , no !! My baby !! " screamed Harley like a girl , while jumping in anger .

" Now ,use dragon breath , Vibraba . " said Briana .

Vibraba then used dragon breath on Caturn , Caturn then fainted .

" NO!! My babbies !! " Screamed Harley . Harley had lost all of his points and Briana had one the match .

Harley and Briana then left the stage .

Briana then went back to the contest hall .

" Hi , Mr.Drew did you like my performance...? " asked Briana blushing .

" Briana , you were good , very good . " said Drew smiling .

May then grinned her teeth . She hated when Drew would compliment girls and not her , especially Briana .

" Oh...thank you Drew...I-I mean , Mr.Drew . " said Briana nervously and blushing , she had almost fainted.

" Soleidad's up next . " said Drew .

May then gasped .

" Soleidad's is already there , look . She had just one the battle . " said May panicking .

" Wow...that was fast..." said Briana .

" Soleidad's gonna be tough to defeat..." said Drew looking at the ground .

May then looked at Drew and thought , ( Oh Drew...)

" Oh , I'm up next . " said May walking to the stage .

She then faced a boy with red hair .

" Blaziken and Glaceon , take the stage !! " Said May spinning and letting out her pokemon .

" Go , Dustox and Machop !! " said the boy letting out his pokemon .

" Glaceon use iron tail !! " commanded May .

Glaceon then did an iron tail on Machop and hit directly .

" Now , Blaziken use blaze kick . " commanded May .

Blaziken then did a blaze kick on the Machop , and made the Machop faint .

" Dustox , sliver wind . " said the red haired boy .

Dustox then used Sliver wind , but it didn't do anything to May's pokemon , it was like a breeze to them .

" Blaziken overheat , Glaceon ice beam . " commanded May .

Glaceon and Blaziken then used ice beam and blaze kick on the coordinator's Dustox and his pokemon fainted and May had one the battle .

May then walked back into the contest hall .

" So Drew , what did you think of my battle...? " said May in a show off voice .

" Not bad , I've seen better though . " said Drew flipping his hair .

" Grr...why you ?! " said May clenching her fists .

Then on the tv were the next match ups .

It then said on the board .

Briana vs May .

May and Briana's eyes widen .

( This is it...!! ) Thought May .

( I'm not backing down !! ) Thought Briana .

Briana and May then went up on the stage .

( I'm not going down...not after all of me and my pokemon been threw...) Thought May angrily .

" Blaziken , Glaceon take the stage !! " said May spinning and letting out her pokemon .

" Vibraba, Surskit , come out !! " said Briana letting out her pokemon .

" Vibraba use dragon breath !! " commanded Briana .

" Dodge it . "said May calmly .

Blaziken then dodge it .

" Now use skyupper cut . " said May as Blaziken was running to Vibraba , and launched a skyupper cut , it was sa critical hit . Briana had lost a lot of points .

" Now , use bubble Surskit . " said Briana .

Surskit then used bubble on Blaziken , while Blaziken was getting back to it's spot after using skyupper cut . It hit Blaziken directly , and May lost some points .

" Now , Glaceon ice beam !! "commanded May .

Glaceon then used ice beam , on Vibraba , Vibraba dodged it , but the ice beam it hits wing a little , causing Briana to lose some points .

" Grr..." mumbled Briana .

" Bubble !! "shouted Briana .

Surskit then did a bubble and-

" Blaziken go threw that bubble and use skyuppere cut !! "said May .

Blaziken then went threw then bubble like as if it was nothing , and hit Surskit with skyupper cut , making Surskit faint .

" NO !! " shouted Briana .

" Vibraba use dragon breath !! " Commanded Briana .

" Glaceon ice beam !! " commanded May .

Glaceon then did ice beam and the two attacks colliaded .

Making an explosion , when the smoke cleared Vibraba fainted , and May had one the battle .

May then started to jump up and down happily .

" We won , we won !! " said May happily hugging her pokemon .

" You guys were awesome !! " May said to her pokemon , she then returned them .

In the hallway . May walked up to Briana and said , " In your face , Briana , I won !! "

Briana then sighed sadly and said , " Your a better coordinator than me...Drew will never love me..."

May was speechless for once .

" Just kidding your such a bitch May . " said Briana laughing and smirking .

" What ?! Why you !! " said May clenching her fists .

They then returned to the contest hall .

" Drew , Drew , I won , are you happy for me...?! " asked May .

" I guess . " said Drew .

Soleidad then walked up to them .

" Looks like I'm facing you next May . "said Soleidad smiling .

May then looked down and said , " Yea..."

May and Soleidad then went on the stage , while they battle , Drew and Briana talked .

" So...Drew...um...I have something to tell you..." said Briana blushing .

" Yea...? " said Drew .

" Well...umm...Mr.Drew I've always loved you !! " Briana said bursting that last part out by accident , she then blushed .

Drew was speechless for once .

" Well...a...I'm flattered but...I...there's just someone else..." said Drew .

" Oh...ok..." said Briana , sadly .

( This is all May's fault !! He'll never love me now !! I'm just gonna quit !!) Thought Briana .

May's battle was then over , Soleidad has one .

May then appeared in the contest hall , all sad .

" May...you did a great job out there..." said Drew smiling .

" Really...? Thanks Drew...it means a lot..." said May , feeling better .

Drew was then up next .

He then had a battle with Soleidad , May watched the battled concern . It turns out that Soleidad had one the fourth ribbon .

A few hours later , May was back into her room again , so was Drew . It was about , 10:00 p.m .

" I'm so tired..." said May falling on her bed tiredly .

" Yea..." said Drew .

" Drew...are you staying one more night...?! " May asked .

" Yea...I guess if you want me to ." said Drew .

" Ok...you can stay then..." said May shyly .

" I'm going on the bocany...ok...Drew...? " May said tiredly .

" All right . " said Drew smiling , he then watched May leaning on the bocany , he thought for once that the moonlight reflected beautifully on May .

May then went back inside .

" Drew-" May said tiredly , she then fell into Drew's arms , she then fell a sleep in Drew's arms .

Drew then blushed he then smiled as he rubbed her back , he then carried her and put her into her bed , he then kissed her on her cheek . Drew then went to bed .

--

**AWW...SO CUTE TEEHEE . AND MAY KICKED BRIANA'S ASS YEAH !! LOLZ . ALL RIGHT DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER , I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	18. Thunder

As May was sleeping she had a weird dream .

_May's dream_

_May was walking in a dark forest at night , she then stumbled upon a field . She then saw something , May's eyes then widen , as she saw the black aura . The aura was staring at her , and inside she can see a boy her age . _

_" Who are you...? " May asked . _

_" You don't remember me...? " the aura said , turning into his human form . _

_May's eyes widen as she blushed , she thought he looked cute , with his brown hair and red eyes ._

_" No...W-Who...are you...? " May asked nervously . _

_" I am...-" the aura said ._

_The aura then started to fade away . _

May then woke up panting .

It was 6:00 a.m . She then looked at Drew's bed and saw he was not there . May then panicked , as if something bad had happened to Drew , even though , it was probably nothing .

May then looked around the room .

" Drew...? " said May worried and scared .

There was no awnser .

( What's with me...this isn't like me...come on May get a hold of yourself...!!) May thought as she got up and looked for Drew .

She still didn't see Drew .

( Oh Drew...if you left , why did you not tell me...? Are you sneaking out again...? He could of at least left a note...) Thought May , as she looked at the ground .

May then gasped .

( The bocany !! ) May thought as she ran to the bocany .

She then saw Drew sitting on the bench of the bocany , just watching the sky .

May then opened the door .

" Drew...? " May asked nervously and scared , as she slowly opened the door .

Drew looked at her , in shock .

" What are you doing up...? Usually you sleep in and snore . " said Drew in a cocky voice .

" Hey why don't you-" May said clenching her fists , she then stopped as her expression changed into sadness .

" Look...the reason why I'm up is...I had a weird dream..." May said sadly .

" A weird dream about what...? " said Drew .

" About the black aura...I don't ..know if it was the real guy but...I saw who he really was..." said May sadly .

" Really...?Why is he after you though , May...? Do you know him , at all...? " asked Drew coolly .

" Maybe...I don't know for sure...he said , if I remembered him..." May said with sadness in her voice .

" What did he look like...? " asked Drew .

" He had brown hair and red eyes and he was wearing a...black shirt I think..." said May .

" Red eyes ? " said Drew in a cocky voice as he raised an eye brow smirking .

May then blushed and clenched her fists and said , " Well , at least he doesn't have green hair !! "

" Well my hair is always sexy no matter what , so you really can't say anything about my hair . " said Drew flipping his hair and smirking with his eyes closed .

May then blushed and said in a irritated voice , " Whatever...so why are you hear on a bocany...? "

" Well , smart one , theres a beautiful sun rise and I think you get the picture . " said Drew in a sarcastic voice .

" Whatever..." May said blushing and crossing her arms .

" Wanna watch it with me...? " asked Drew .

" Huh...? " May said shyly .

" You heard me , unless your that dense . " said Drew smirking and flipping his hair .

" Hmp. Fine . " May said crossing her arms and sitting next to Drew on the bench .

May then looked at the sun rise , she then frowned for some reason , Drew then saw her frowning .

" So Drew...are you leaving today...? " May asked sadly looking at the ground .

" Yea , I'm going to Ciawood City ,next I have to cross the sea though...and there's no boats..." said Drew .

" Oh...so how are you gonna get there...? " May asked shyly .

" Flygon of course . " said Drew smirking and flipping his hair .

" Is there a pokemon contest there...? "asked May .

" Duh . Wow May...thats how smart you are..." said Drew smirking .

May didn't get mad though , she just stared at the ground sadly .

" The thing is...I don't know how to get there...and I heard there's gonna be a big storm this after noon . " said May sadly .

Drew then sighed he then flipped his hair and said , " If you want I could give you a ride . "

May looked at him confused , she then looked at him shyly and blushed .

" Really...? Are you sure...? " asked May .

" Yea . " said Drew .

" Really...? Ok , thanks Drew !! " May said happily .

Drew then smiled and said , " We have to leave early ok...? "

May then nodded and smiled , she then watched as the sunlight reflected on everything she saw , trees , pokemon , water , the sky , even Drew and her .

" We should get breakfeast . " said Drew .

" Yea . " said May happily .

They both then got up .

One hour later , they both went to the cafeteria and got breakfast .

They were then just outside the pokemon center .

" All right , lets go May ." said Drew walking straight forward .

May then nodded and smiled , she then laughed and said , " Wait for me !! "

May then ran to his side , she smiled at him , Drew smiled back .

Then as they were walking a black thing went in front of them .

" Ahhh !! " May said scared , she then cling to Drew's arm .

It was in a cape so you couldn't see who it was .

" Aww , the two little love birds are traveling together . " it said , it was Harley . Harley then took off his black cape .

May then blushed .

" Oh come on Harley , were just going to a city , and it's a cross the sea , so Drew's offering a ride . " May said waving her hands back in forth across her face and blushing .

" Sure , and Drewy I'll see you , in my dreams . " Harley said giggling and running off .

Drew then blinked in a irritated way .

" Whatever..." Drew mumbled .

" Let's get going..." said May walking and dragging Drew , she was still clinging to his arm .

Drew then blushed .

" Umm...May you could let go now , unless you like it . " said Drew in a playful voice as he was smirking to .

May then blushed , she let go of her grip on Drew quickly .

" S-Sorry..." May said blushing and nervously .

" It's ok . " said Drew smirking , as they were walking his hands were in his pockets and his eyes were closed , he had a smirk on his face .

They then have finally arrived to the shore line .

" Wow . " Said May as her eyes were twinkling of joy and admiration of the beautiful ocean and shore line .

" All right ,Flygon come out . " said Drew letting out his Flygon .

His Flygon then came out .

" Fly , fly . " said his pokemon proudly .

" Fly us to Ciawood city . " said Drew .

Flygon then nodded . Drew then let May on first , then Drew got on , May then hold Drew's waist to make sure she didn't fall off . They then heard an announcement on the big t.v , that was outside it said a thunder storm was coming in about a half hour .

" Let's hurry . " said Drew .

" Fly !! " said Drew's Flygon , as he went into the sky .

They then went by the clouds .

" Wow . So pretty..." May said with her eyes sparkling at the beautiful sky .

" It won't be pretty at all , when it storms . " said Drew .

Then twenty minutes later , the clouds turned black so did the sky ,the wind blew strongly , as the waves went wild .

Flygon even had trouble flying , Flygon was unbalanced .

" Hang in there Flygon . " said Drew .

May then hold Drew's waist tighter , as she felt like she was gonna fall .

It then started to rain . A few minutes later there was then thunder . As the first thunder strike , May gave out a scream .

" Flygon step on it !! " Drew shouted .

Flygon then speed-ed , but Flygon was still unbalanced , then thunder almost hit Flygon , and Flygon tilted , causing May to fall in the water .

" Ahh !! " May screamed as she fell in the water .

" May !! " Drew shouted .

May then came up the water , but the waves were to rough , May tried to fight the waves but they were to strong , then May finally gave up and fainted .

" May !! " Drew screamed .

" Flygon stay here !! " Drew said , as he jumped off of Flygon and went in the water .

He then saw May , he then fought the waves and grabbed May and kept her head out of the water .

" May , May..?! Wake up !! "said Drew as he was holding her .

" Flygon !! " Drew said looking up to his Flygon , then Flygon went to Drew . Drew then put May on Flygon , Drew then got on . Drew then saw some land , not much land though .

" Over there !! " Drew said pointing .

" Fly !! " said Flygon as Flygon flew to the inland with incredible speed . As the thunder strike . They finally arrived . It was a deserted inland , Drew then found a cave and carried May there , and made a leaf pillow and sat her down . He then returned Flygon .

" May...?! May...?! Are you ok...?! Please wake up , are you ok...?! "said Drew worried .

May then mumbled and turned in her sleep , she then woke up slowly and was coffing .

" Drew...? What happened...?" said May .

" The thunder almost hit Flygon , so you fell in the water and I had to save you , then the weather got bad , so I decide to stay here for now. " said Drew .

" Really...? Gee , thanks , Drew . " May said shyly and happily .

" Your welcome , I'm just glad that your ok..." said Drew .

May then nodded , as she saw the opening of the cave , and saw the rain and heard the thunder , she heard the wind whisper things she could not describe . Her hair then blow as she sat up next to Drew , Drew's hair blow to .

" Now what do we do...? " asked May .

" We wait..." said Drew .

The wind even blew harder , as there hair blew mysterious .

--

**OK GUYS HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , LOLZ . ALL RIGHT HOPED YOU LIKED IT , I'LL BE UPDATING IT SOON . SORRY ON THE LONG UPDATE , I WAS BUSY...ALL RIGHT , HOPED YOU LIKED IT , MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	19. Weird

May watched the storm get worse and worse . She heard and felt the wind get stronger , thunder and lighting was blasting up a storm , some trees even fell . It scared May , she felt as if she was in a serious storm like a tornado or a hurricane . May then put her hands on her head , and bended down and tried to think .

( Come on , your being stupid !! Oh...wait...I forgot Drew is here !! ) Thought May .

Drew gave a confused expression on his face .

Then a smirk then appeared off his face .

" Your not scared , are you May ." Drew said smirking .

May's hands then went off her head , she then sat up a little and got nervous . She did'nt know what to say...she really was scared..but she couldn't let her rival tease her .

"...No...I'm not..." May lied as she said in a nervous voice .

" You sure ?! "said Drew getting closer to her .

" Heheh . Yea I'm sure..." May said leaning back , as her face turned blue , as if Drew was a weird dude or something .

" Really...? " said Drew with a smirk on his face .

May then blushed , she then said while pushing him , " Oh , come on Drew , this is serious , what if the storm gets serious ?!"

" So you are scared...? "said Drew not smirking .

" N-No...Well...just a little bit..." said May blushing , of how stupid she felt saying that .

" It's ok...It's really not that bad though..." said Drew in a calm voice .

They then heard a sound in the cave .

" Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee , you guys are here to ?! " said the voice .

It was Harley .

Drew's face then turned pale , he was about to explode of anger .

" What the ?! How the ?! How you !! " said Drew .

" He , Drewy your so cute when your confused !! " said Harley giggling and sitting on the floor with them .

Then they all heard something collapse, ,a tree had fallen on the entrance of the cave .

Drew's and May's jaws droped to the floor .

" Well...I've got to go...by !! " said Harley running off further into the cave .

" Maybe there's an exit..." May said scared .

" Maybe , come on . " said Drew walking , the way that Harley went .

It was pitch black . And May couldn't see anything , neither could Drew .

" Drew...? " May said scared .

" I'm right here , relax . " said Drew grabbing her hand .

May then signed in relief and said , " Oh my gosh Drew , I thought I lost you..."

May then felt Drew holding her hand , she didn't know she was blushing , but May had felt some what , weird .

They could still here the thunder as they walked . Drew then finally saw some light ,but not very bright . There was the exit of the cave opening , but Harley was not there...

" There it is !! " said May cheerfully .

"Um , yea , but we still have to wait for the rain to stop , smart one . " said Drew closing his eyes and smirking.

May then went to clench her fists , but she then stopped , because Drew was still holding her hand .

" O-Oh yea...whatever...Mr.know it all..." said May nervously .

" Nice come back . " said Drew sarcastically , with a smirk .

" Whatever . " said May blushing , and in a angry voice .

Then a few hours later , the storm has stopped and the sun was shinning .

" Let's go !! "said May , running out of the exit .

Drew then smiled he then followed her , with his hands in his pockets .

" I wonder ware Harley went..." said May as they were walking threw the forest , trying to find there way back to the shore .

" I really don't want to know..." said Drew .

May and Drew then laughed .

They both then stopped and blush , looking the other way .

( That was weird what was that all about...?)Thought May as she looked the other way walking while blushing .

Then May did not notice that the ground was wet and she had almost fell , until she felt someone holding her arms back and bringing her up . It was Drew .

Drew then sighed as he was holding her and said , " Your so clumsy , wow you really are smart . "

" Grr...be quiet..." said May grinding her teeth and clenching her fists as Drew released her.

" What ever you say . " said Drew playfully .

They then heard voices .

" Aw , man I knew I should of have-" said a boy running in May and Drew's direction , he then stopped .

" People are here...?! Who are you ?! " He demanded .

" Umm...I'm Drew and this is May..." said Drew , as his sweat dropped .

" And yea...we kinda got here by accident , because of the storm..." May said as her sweat dropped as well .

" Oh...my bad...My name is Lonnie . " said the boy grinning .

Lonnie then looked at May , and studied her and he thought , ( It's her...so she's the one...)

Lonnie then looked at them serious .

" Well...nice to meet you , got to go . " Lonnie said running off .

" What a weird kid..." said May mumbling .

They both then heard footsteps .

May and Drew's eyes both widen . As then saw the person , they got all serious . It was Brendan .

" What the hell are you guys doing here..?! " said Brendan in a harsh tone as usual .

" We had to go here because of the storm . " May said angrily.

" Why are you here ?! " said Drew angrily.

" You guys are sure a bunch of idiots , this place is the best for training , but I guess stupid coordinators like you guys wouldn't know . " said Brendan with a smirk .

" Why don't you shut up !! You have problme's worst than Harley !! "Said Drew .

" At least i don't dress like a total idiot , Drake . " yelled Brendan .

" It's Drew !! " said Drew angrily .

" That's a stupid name , oh wait it suits you , because you stupid . " said Brendan angrily .

" Wanna say that again ?! " said Drew , stepping forward .

" Yea . " said Brendan stepping forward .

May then went in both of them and separated them .

" Stop it !! "May said.

" Whatever . " said Brendan crossing his arms he then walked away .

" I hate that guy..." said Drew angrily.

May then thought , ( Why is he like this...?! )

The wind then blew mysteriously and May and Drew both had serious looks on their faces .

--

**OK , GUYS HERES THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , HOPED YOU LIKED IT , SORRY IT'S SO SHORT , I'LL BE UPDATING SOON !! MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	20. Daddy ? ! O o

" So Drew...are we gonna get going to Ciawood city ? " asked May , looking at Drew concern .

" Yea..." Drew said nodding , he then walked the other way and May followed.

As they walked for a few minutes , they had finally found the ocean .

" Let's get going . " said May as her eyes were twinkling .

" Yea..." said Drew .

" Flygon , come out ! " said Drew , as he flipped his hair , and he let out his Flygon .

" Fly !!" Flygon said roaring .

" Let's go , to Ciawood city . " said Drew , as he went on Flygon , he then helped May on . As again , May hold Drew's waist tightly , she did not want to fall again .

" Let's go . " said Drew .

" Fly!!" screamed Flygon as it went into the sky .

The sky was more clear now and more sunny . The storm had really settled down . May eyes were twinkling of admiration of the beautiful sky and ocean . As the sunlight reflected down upon them as they were flying on Flygon , as the sun's reflection was shining on the ocean as well .

Drew then saw some land in the sky.

" Were here ." said Drew .

May observe the little inland . It was so little , only about five or six houses were there , there was a gym , a pokemon center , a little store and the contest of course .

" There's the contest ! " May said happily as her eyes twikled more , as she pointed to the contest hall .

Drew then smirk .

" Yea , that's the contest I'm gonna win . " said Drew smirking he then flipped his hair .

May then clenched her fists and said , " Oh yea !! I'm gonna beat you this time !! I'm getting my fourth ribbon to !! So I'll be able to go to the grand feasible !!"

" Just because you say that dose'nt mean it's true . "said Drew in a cocky voice .

"What?!" said May angrily . She then remember that Drew had said that before in hoen and she had said the same reaction to it .

" You heard me ." said Drew smirking and flipping his hair as his eyes were closed.

" Grr..."May said as she was clenching her fists .

" FLY!! " screamed Flygon , as his Flygon landed on the inland .

Drew then got off Flygon , Drew then put out his hand to help May off . May took his hand , and tripped a little causing her to go into Drew's arms .

" Oh...sorry !! " May said blushing , as she got out of his arms fast .

Drew then sighed .

" Your still clueless and clumsy as all ways..." said Drew sighing .

" Whatever...Let's go to the pokemon center , Drew !! " said May happily taking his arm and running .

As they were running Drew stop her and said , " Hold on , smart one , I have to return my pokemon !! "

" Oh...sorry..." May said shyly.

" Flygon return..." said Drew returning his Flygon .

" Let's go !! "said May grabbing Drew's arm , and she happily ran , dragging Drew, while Drew had a blank expression on his face .

May then ran threw the doors of the pokemon center . In there , there was really no one...at all. May then let go of Drew and sat down on one of chairs . Drew then sat next to her . Drew then bought out his poke block case .

" Your gonna , feed your pokemon , poke blocks ? " said May as she looked at the case .

" Hmm...well smart one , what do you think ? " said Drew in a cocky voice .

May then clenched her fists and said ," I was just asking !!"

Drew then took out a poke block , and let out his Roserade .

" Rose . " Roserade , said with joy .

" Eat this . "said Drew , giving Roserade a poke block .

Roserade , ate the poke block happily .

" Return . " said Drew , returning his pokemon .

" So when is the contest...?" asked May curiously .

" I thought you said you knew all about it ? " said Drew with a smirk on his face.

" Well...a...just tell me !!" said May changing moods , to confused then it went to anger .

" It's in about a week . " said Drew flipping his hair .

" A week ?! " May said blushing and surprised .

" Yea, so we got here earlier . Come to think of it , I never got a thank you from you May . " said Drew with a smirk .

" Oh!! Yes...thank you so much Drew for bringing me here..." said May blushing .

( May, you idoit you forgot to thank him...)Thought May blushing , as she felt stupid .

" That's more like it . " said Drew in a cocky voice .

May then felt , to hands on her eyes and a voice that said , " Guess who ? "

( Oh no...better not be Harley...)Thought May nervously .

May then turned around , and May's eyes widen . She couldn't believe it . It was her Dad .

" Dad...?! " May said hugging her farther .

Norman then laughed and hugged her back . (( his name is Norman , in case you didn't know .))

" Dad , what are you doing here ?! "asked May as she released him .

" I came here, to run some errands , and to watch your performance maybe...but that's next week . " Norman said chuckling .

Norman then looked over to Drew .

" Is this your boy friend...? " Norman asked suspiciously , as if he was gonna get mad .

" W-What ?! N-No . This is Drew , my rival and friend . " said May shaking her hands back and forth .

" Nice to meet you..." said Drew nervously .

Norman then glared at Drew and whispered right in Drew's face , in a creepy way , " I'm watching you . "

Drew's sweat then dropped , for once in his life he felt scared and felt shivers down his spine .

" O-Ok..." said Drew nervously as his sweat dropped.

" So Dad , hows everything with the gym...? "May asked , unaware , of what her Dad had just said to Drew .

" It's good..." said her Dad smiling .

" Gym...?! "asked Drew .

" Yea, Drew. My dad's a gym leader ." said May , as her and her Dad turned to Drew .

Drew's face expression went blank and he thought, ( That makes it more scary...)

" Oh really...that's great . " said Drew as his sweat dropped .

" Yea , didn't you know ? " said May .

" I really don't know...I think I forgot..." said Drew.

" Oh...well now you know..." said May .

" Yea...heh heh heh..." said Drew nervously .

May looked at Drew with concern and thought , ( What's wrong with Drew , he sounds so nervous...this isn't like Drew...)

" Ok...May I'm going to go take a walk . I'll see you guys later . " said Norman .

Norman then went up to Drew's face and glared at him and whispered creepily , " If you do anything to my daughter..your dead..."

Drew's sweat then dropped , Drew felt as if he was in a horror movie .

" Y-Yes sir..." Drew whispered nervously .

Norman then got out of Drew's face and said , " Good . " Norman then smiled , he then walked away .

May then looked at Drew , who was now looking scared .

" Drew...? Are you ok...? " May asked concern .

" Oh, yea I'm fine. " said Drew fast .

" Oh...ok...wanna go in the beach or something and train...? " asked May .

" Sure . " said Drew fast , he then gulped. Drew then calmed down . But Drew felt as if he was being watched , as him and May were walking out of the pokemon center and heading out into the beach .

--

**ALL RIGHT , HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE , I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY AND LAZY...I'M SORRY...ALL RIGHT YOU GUYS HOPED YOU LIKED IT. MAY'S DAD KINDA SCARES ME...LOLZ . ALL RIGHT I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	21. Stolen kiss

May and Drew were then on the beach . There was other people training as well . May was training her Beautifly and Blaziken . While Drew was training his Absoul and Butterfree . Drew was sitting down on the sand grooming his pokemon .

May then looked around her eyes then widen as she saw a certain someone sun bathing . The boy had sun glasses on , and a yellow shorts , his arms were behind his head , and it made him look like he was getting a tan . It was Brendan .

Drew then saw that May was shock . He then got up , and walked besides May . He looked at her confused .

" Hello...?Is anyone in that small head...?"said Drew waving his arms back and forth in May's face .

May then grabbed Drew's arm , causing him to stop . May then moved her head up ,saying that Drew should turn the other way .

Drew then looked the other way . Drew's eyes then widen as he saw Brendan sun bathing .

Drew then started to twitch and thought , ( He was just on this inland...how did he get here so fast...?!)

Drew and May then felt someone knocking there heads together . It was Harley .

Drew's face turned pale , he wished he had never met Harley .

" Hi , you two love birds , I'm entering the contest to !!" said Harley happily and giggly , as he was still holding there heads together .

" Ow...Harley stop it !!" said May in pain .

Drew then pushed Harley away .

Harley's eyes then started to twinkle .

" Oh, Drewy your so sexy when your mad . " said Harley as his eyes were twinkling.

Drew's face expression was blank , he started to twitch , he wanted to punch Harley so badly .

" Well by, Drewy !!" said Harley running off .

While Harley was running , he bumped into a girl , she gave out a gasp . But the girl...was the one watching them...it was Briana .

May and Drew did not see Briana , she was in her bathing suit , and hiding behind a umbrella . She was wearing sun glasses and wearing a white and blue one piece , while blue strips going down .

Briana wasn't the only one watching . Near the big cliffs , was a forest . May's dad was watching them , he had binoculars and his eyes were glued to Drew , as her Dad said , he was watching Drew .

May then fell over . Someone hit her with a soft ball .

" May are you ok...? " Asked Drew bending down to May , as she laied there .

May then stand up and hold her head in pain .

" Who did that..? " May said holding her head in pain .

Drew then looked forward . It was Brendan . He was the one who threw it at May .

" What was that for ?! " said Drew angrily at Brendan .

" Oh..sorry my hand slipped . " said Brendan in a cocky voice .

" Your hand slipped ?! Yea right !! That hurt like hell !!" May said angrily as she yelled at Brendan .

" Well...I really don't care . " said Brendan in a cocky voice .

" Your so mean !!" said May .

" Why are you here ?! "asked Drew angrily .

" Are you that stupid ? There's a gym here , duh . " said Brendan .

" Hey , you better watch out !! My Dad's a gym leader !! And he's visiting here !! " said May clenching her fists and pointing at Brendan .

" I know that stupid ." said Brendan , sighing.

" WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP !! " said May and Drew at the same time angrily . May and Drew then exchanged glances and blush .

Brendan then got mad as he saw the two blush .

Brendan grinned his teeth .

Brendan then walked away .

As May's Dad was watching he thought , ( Why is Brendan acting so mean...?! He used to be such , such a nice and kind boy...)

" That guy has issues.." said Drew angrily .

" Yea..I don't get it he used to be so nice..." said May shyly .

" Umm..Drew...are we gonna get a room together...? " asked May shyly , she then blushed .

" Yea , I guess , since I have to take you back out of this place anyways..." said Drew in a cocky voice .

" Oh...ok...can I get us a room...? " asked May shyly as her face was burning .

" Knock yourself out . "Drew said flicking his hair .

As May's Dad was watching he got angry and thought , ( WHAT!! A ROOM TOGETHER ALONE?? I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS !!)

As Briana was watching she thought , ( There getting a room together...?Oh well...just because Drew says he didn't like me doesn't mean that I can't give up and if that doesn't work , I'll just go with Brendan . )

Drew was just sitting on the beach training his pokemon .

While May went to the pokemon center , she then got a room for her and Drew . She then got the key and she started to walk down the hall way .

May's eyes then widen as she Brendan blocking the hall way .

"W-what do you want...?! " asked May scared .

" What I want is you..." said Brendan .

May then blushed .

" W-What...?!" May said blushing .

" You heard me...May , the reason why I'm so mean is I'm heart broken, and all that comes out is insults . Now come with me . " said Brendan as if he was in a trance . Brendan then stepped closer to May .

May then stepped back scared and said , " W-What...?! No...I don't understand !! "

" I know you'll understand . " said Brendan with a warm smile , he then grabbed May's shoulders .

" Let go of m-" said May , she then got interrupted as Brendan pressed his lips on hers . May was shocked , she tried to struggle but he was to strong . May then started to cry . Brendan then released her . May then slapped him and screamed , " YOU JERK !!" Tears were running down May's face , as she then ran the other direction , and ran out of the pokemon center . She then ran to the beach . While Drew was standing up watching the ocean .

Drew then saw that May was crying , she then went up to him and went into his arms and cried .

" May , whats wrong ?! "said Drew worried as he hugged her back .

" ...He...he kissed me !! " said May crying .

" What ?! Who...?! " said Drew shocked .

May then hold Drew's shirt even tighter .

May then whispered , " Brendan..."

Drew's face then was shock .

" W-What...?! Y-Your kidding right...?! " said Drew nervously , he then released May . Drew felt as if he could barley talk .

" H-He...t-tried to take me away and to run off with him, he tried to kidnap me Drew!!...I was so scared..." said May crying .

" That jerk !! DON'T WORRY MAY , I'll GET HIM FOR THIS !! " said Drew angrily as he hugged May .

( Wait a go May...your such a cry baby...) Thought May , she then calmed down .

(KISS!!)Thought Briana and Norman at the same time .

--

**OK , GUYS HERE'S OTHER CHAPTER , I HOPED YOU LIKED IT , OK BRENDAN HAD CROSSED THE LINE !! LOLZ . ALL RIGHT I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	22. Very weird and scary , but cool

Drew then released May out of his arms . May then calmed down and she thought , ( What's wrong with me...why did I cry when he kissed me...? It's like something made me cry...oh my gosh I'm such a cry baby !!) It was already about 6:00 p.m , and there was a sunset .

Norman then got mad by hearing the word , '_kiss' _. Norman then got out of the bushes walked down the cliff and went to the beach , and walked towards May and Drew's direction .

Drew then felt scared again as his sweat dropped , as Norman had an evil glare at Drew . May saw her farther and she got scared herself .

Norman then went up to Drew and May . Norman glared evily at Drew .

" I heard the word , kiss !! DREW WHAT DID YOU DO !! " said Norman with fire in his eyes.

" I-I d-did nothing..." said Drew nervously .

" THEN WHO DID !! " said Norman angrily .

" B-Brendan..." said Drew nervously .

" Brendan ?! Why would he do it ?! He just hit May with a soft ball !! " said Norman angrily .

" B-But it's true !! " said Drew nervously , he then gulped .

" I don't believe you !! "said Norman , he then pulled Drew's ear and started to carry Drew by the ear .

"Dad-" May said , but then Harley came up and hit her Dad and said , " Get your hands dirty hands off of Drewy , hes mine !!"

" Young lady , Drew's your boy friend ? " said Norman , as he pointed to Harley .

Harley's face expression went blank , he was gonna explode with anger .

" I'M NOT A WOMEN !! " Harley said with fire in his eyes .

" Oh..." said Norman .

Norman then turned to May .

" So May tell me , who kissed you ?? " asked Norman angrily .

" B-Brendan..." May said nervously .

" BRENDAN!!" said Norman , with fire in his eyes , as he was getting out a pitch fork .

" He tried to kid nap me to..." said May .

" KIP NAP !! " said Norman , while with fire in his eyes , while holding the pitch fork, he then got out a stick and lid it with fire . Norman then walked out the beach , holding his pitch fork up , while it looked like there was fire surrounding him .

Drew's and May's sweat dropped .

" I would join but..." Drew said in a nervous way he then changed his expression and said while flipping his hair , " That's not my style..."

" So are you saying that you don't want to beat up Brendan ?! " May said angrily .

" Of course I want to beat him up , but it's better to watch your Dad do it . " said Drew in a cocky voice he then flipped his hair .

" Um , hello...?! Drewy , am I jello or something . " said Harley as if he felt like he was being ignored.

" Umm...yea sure..." said Drew as his sweat dropped , his expression went blank again .

" Yay !! Hey Drewy I never got a thank you from you !! Oh wait...you can thank me by giving me a kiss !! " said Harley giggling .

Drew's face expression went blank .

" It's ok Drew , don't be shy . " said Harley coming closer to Drew , while Harley's hands were reaching out to Drew .

" AHHH !! Get the hell away from me !! "said Drew as he started to run .

Harley then chased him in a circle by May .

" You know you want to . " said Harley while chasing Drew in a circle.

" NEVER !! I'm not gay !! " said Drew , running in the circle .

" I'll make you then !! " said Harley giggling and he almost catch Drew .

Harley was then about to grab Drew , when May had punch Harley right in the nose , making it bleed and making Harley go flying , and landing in the sand , while getting sand in his mouth .

Drew's face expression went blank again and he thought , ( May...your my hero...)

" May that was so awesome thanks . " said Drew flipping his hair .

" Your welcome , plus Harley didn't take his medicine anyways..so things could of gone bad..." said May .

Harley then got up and spit sand out of his mouth .

" May...Thank you !! I needed sand to put in my under ware anyways !! "said Harley giggling .

Drew then fell over , his face expression went blank . Drew started to twitch while he was laying on the ground .

( I heard nothing...) Thought Drew .

May then did the same as Drew .

( I heard nothing...) Thought May as she was on the ground laying there .

Harley then walked up to them as they were laying on the ground .

" You want some in yours to , Drewy ? "said Harley to Drew .

Drew's face expression went blank . And Drew ran so freaking fast away from Harley . May could barley see Drew anymore .

" You to , May . " said Harley evily .

" AHHH!!" May screamed , as she ran as fast to Drew ,she then caught up with Drew .

" You to ?! "said Drew as they were running away from Harley .

" Yea !!" said May as they were running .

" You can run but you can't hide !! "said Harley as he was running after them .

As Briana was watching , her sweat dropped , ( Forget Drew...if I'm with him I'll have to deal with Harley...Oh wait what am I saying I can't give up yet !!)

Harley then stopped and looked at his watch .

" Oh...sorry guys I've got to go !! By Drewy , I'll catch you later !! " said Harley laughing and giggling , he then ran off .

May and Drew both then fell to the ground .

Drew then started panting and thought , ( So not cool...he made me look so bad...)

May then thought as she was panting with Drew, ( Why...is he...so weird...?)

May and Drew then got up .

" We should get going...now..." said May .

" Ok..." said Drew .

" You got us a room right ? "said Drew .

" Yea . "said May .

" Oh good , I thought I couldn't count on you to get it yourself . "said Drew smirking .

" And what dose that mean !! " said May clenching her fists .

They then started to walk , as the beautiful sunset was reflecting on the ocean and them .

A few minutes later , they got in there room . And it was about 8:00 p.m .

" I'm watching t.v . " said Drew , as he was sitting on his laying on top of his bed , Drew looked board .

" Umm...Drew...I'm gonna go for a walk...?Is that ok...? " said May shyly .

" Oh no , remember what happened last time ?! I'm coming with you !! " said Drew .

" But-" said May Drew then interrupted .

" No but's . " said Drew .

Drew then grabbed May's wrist and walked out the door .

May then blushed as she looked around and saw her Dad on a Pegiot , and he flew off into the sky . Luckily her Dad did not see them .

" So were do you wanna walk...? " asked Drew , still holding on to her hand tightly , which Drew did not notice .

May then blushed as they started to walk to the park .

" Umm...well...I kinda wanted to check out the forest..." said May shyly , as then looked down and saw that Drew was still holding her hand .

" That place ?! If I wasn't here , you would probably get attacked again , all right lets go . "said Drew walking , dragging May by the hand.

A few minutes later they had arrived to the forest .

It was getting really dark .

" May , why the heck did you want to come here ? " said Drew irritated .

" I need to check something..." said May .

" Ok..." said Drew holding her hand still .

" Umm Drew..." said May blushing , as they were walking .

" Yea...? " Drew asked .

" You've been holding my hand all this time..." May said as her head was burning red .

" Oh..." said Drew looking down at his hand .

" Do you want me to let go...?Or do you like it ?" said Drew with a smirk .

May then blushed and said , " Well...it's getting pretty dark so...we should keep holding hands till then...I-In case we get lost or something...!!"

" Ok , I know you can't resit me , May . " said Drew smirking.

" Be quiet..." May muttered as she blushed .

They then heard voices .

" THIEF!!"

" THIEF!!"

" THIEF !!"

said the voices .

A boy then ran into May and tripped and went on top of her .

May then blushed .

" ...Hey...I know-" May said , but then the boy covered her mouth , as the people who were chasing them went by .

He then looked , and he then got off of May .

" Sorry..." the boy whispered as he brushed himself off .

" It's ok...aren't you the boy , we meant before...? Lonnie right ? " said May .

" ...Yea..." said Lonnie . Lonnie had light brown hair and the same hair style as Drew , except a little longer , and he had blue eyes , while wearing a black shirt with black sleeves , then gray sleeves coming down , while he was wearing blue pants .

Drew then got all suspicious and said , " How come they were calling you thief ?! "

" It's because I just stole some food..my mothers very sick..so yea..." said Lonnie .

Drew then raised an eye brow .

" Oh...that makes scenes..." said May .

" We can't trust him yet , May . " said Drew .

" Here I'll prove it to you..." said Lonnie as he walked .

May and Drew stayed close to each other and followed him .

They were then by a river , Lonnie was close to the edge of the river .

" Just a little further..." said Lonnie .

Drew was still suspicious , he could be leading them into a trap .

The edge that Lonnie was on then collapsed and Lonnie fell in the river .

Lonnie then screamed and said , " Help I don't know how to swim !! "

" Lonnie !!" May screamed of concern .

May then went by the edge she then fell to .

May then decide since she was in the water to save him .

She then grabbed Lonnie , he fainted .

This made May remember the time she had to save Drew from drowning in hoen .

" Hold on you guys !! "said Drew .

" Flygon come out !! " said Drew , letting out his pokemon .

" Fly !! "screamed Flygon .

" Get them !! "said Drew .

May then hold out her hand to Flygon , Flygon's little paws were able to lift them up , he then put them besides Drew .

" May are you ok ?! " asked Drew , as he went up to her side , she was panting .

Drew then looked at Lonnie he had fainted .

May then felt Lonnie's plus , he was still breathing .

" Thanks , Flygon . " said Drew returning his pokemon .

" Lonnie , are you ok...?! Please say something...!! "said May .

Lonnie then moaned in his sleep he then slowly woke up .

" What happen...did you guys save me...? " Lonnie said , tiredly .

" Drew saved us . "said May happily .

" Thanks . " said Lonnie turning to Drew .

" I owe you one..." said Lonnie .

Lonnie then walked away , with his hands in his pockets .

Drew then looked at Lonnie as he walked away .

May then thought , ( Lonnie looks so familiar...I think I saw him in my dream once... !!Lonnie could be...no way...he can't be...)

( He looks like the guy from the black aura...) thought Drew .

The wind then blew threw there hair .

--

**WHOA, LONG CHAPTER , LOLZ , HARLEY SCARES ME MORE THEN EVER NOW , LOLZ . ALL RIGHT HOPED YOU LIKED IT , I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!P.S HAPPY MOTHERS DAY !! WEEEEEEE!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	23. Pink flower's petals lovely trance

Drew then looked at May and said , " So what did you want to see here , anyways ? "

" I wanted to see if the rumor was true about this place..." said May .

" You mean the rumor about the flower petals...?" said Drew .

" Yea..." said May .

Drew then put his hand on his head and sighed and said in a cocky voice , " May , you could only see the flower petals , when your true love is right next to you...how clueless..."

" Oh..." said May sadly .

" Come on lets go back..." said Drew tiredly , as he went the other direction , May then followed .

May then walked sadly besides Drew and she thought , ( True love...)

They finally then walked threw the bushes and saw some pink flowers , with this bright light reflecting down upon it , it looked a little heavenly as well . May eyes then widen , as she saw pink flower petals glowing , while flowing the in wind .

" Pink flower petals..." said Drew while the petals were blowing threw the wind .

" Is this the rumor...?But...who is my true love...? " said May shocked .

May then turned to Drew , and gave him a concern look .

May suddenly fell like she was in a trance , while the petals were blowing threw her hair , Drew felt like he was in a trance to .

Drew then suddenly closed his eyes , so did May . They suddenly moved there heads closer to each others slowly in slow motion. There was no emotion , in the both of them . They didn't blush , they didn't t open there eyes in for a second , no thoughts were running threw them , they were only an inch apart . The flower petals blew harder and seem more peaceful .

Suddenly the pressed there lips on each others . Drew put his arms around May's waist , while May put her hands around Drew's neck . It felt like a dream, it felt like they were in a trance . The flower petals blew harder , and the pink flower petals and wind blew threw there hair . As the kissed , then they finally released , but then things went black for the both of them .

The flower petals started to blow harshly at them , and there was so many flower petals , that the could not see each other , and they both fainted, they were both in a trance though . Seconds later , they found there self's sleeping in there beds .

The next moarnig May had woke up . She then looked around , and for a few moments her mind was blank . She then remebered last night , May then blush , May then covered her mouth while blushing .

( W-Was that real...?! It felt like such a dream...it was like as if I was in a trance...it felt so nice though...) Thought May as she was covering her mouth blushing .

May then looked around , and saw Drew sitting at the table , while his head staring down at the table . He was in deep thought .

( I wonder if her remebers...) Thought May scared .

Drew then thought , ( Last night...it was like as if I was in a trance...It's better if I don't talk about it...its not time yet anyways...)

" May , so your finally up . " said Drew , still looking down at the table , he then had a smirk on his face .

" Yea, I'm up . " said May angrliy .

" So May...remember that guy...Lonnie...? " said Drew turning his chair into May's direction .

" Yea...he looked kinda familiar..." said May .

" He looks like the guy that was trapped in the black aura , right ?! " said Drew .

May then nodded .

They then heard a knock on the door .

" OPEN UP !! " said a voice .

It was Harley .

" I'm not here !! " said Drew , going to his bed , and hid under the covers .

Harley then burst threw the door , without a fuss .

" Ok , May , wheres my little Drewy ?! " said Harley , clasping May's hands .

" I-I don't know..." said May scared and nervous , her sweat then dropped .

" You know where he is , I can tell . " said Harley as he moved his head closer to her , and drooled in a creepy way .

" N-NO I don't..." May lied , as she moved her head back , but Harley moved his head closer . May then tried to struggle , but his grasp was just to strong .

Drew then peeked to see what was happening .

Drew then gasped as his face expression went blank .

" I'm right here !! " Drew said blurting it out by accident .

( Crap...) Thought Drew .

" DREWY !! " said Harley running over to Drew and trying to hug him .

" Get away from me !! " Drew said freaked out as he dodge Harley's hug .

" Fine , Drewy , were over !! " said Harley angrily walking away shaking his ass , he then closed the door .

" What just happened...?" said May freaked out .

" I don't know..." said Drew sighing in relief of Harley begging gone .

May then put her hand on her chin and said , " You know...I wonder what my Dad did to Brendan..."

" Oh yea !! I would pay money to see your Dad beat him up . " said Drew in a cocky voice he then flipped his hair .

" I wonder what my Dad is doing now...? " said May .

With Norman...

Norman had beat up Brendan and tied him to a tree and tried to cook him under a fire . Brendan had bandages and bruises all over him .

" Umm...Norman...can't we work things out ?! " said Brendan scared as he saw the fire .

" Oh...my bad...sorry..." said Norman letting Brendan go .

Brendan then tried to run away , but Norman grabbed him by the ear and said , " Your not going any ware !! "

Back with May and Drew

" Well whatever..." said Drew .

" Wanna go train...? " asked May .

" Sure , but don't mess up my sexiness ok ? "said Drew in a cocky voice , with a smirk he then flipped his hair .

May then clenched her fists and her eyes turned to fire .

" How can I when your not !!" said May clenching her fists.

" Obviously , you need your eyes check or you have bad taste . " said Drew smirking .

" Why you !! " said May , chasing Drew around the room .

" I didn't know that you were that desperate , May . " said Drew with a smirk as they were running .

" Why you !! Come here !! " said May , trying to catch him .

Drew then laughed as she tried to catch her , May then giggled as they ran out the door and went to the beach to train .

--

**WHOA, KISSING SCENE YEAH !! OK YOU GUYS LETS MAKE THIS CLEAR , THEY DID NOT , I REPEAT DID NOT TELL EACH OTHER THAT THEY LIKED EACH OTHER...YET !! TEE HEE****. ALL RIGHT HOPED YOU LIKED IT , SORRY IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER , I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	24. Cooking up pain and love

Meanwhile...with Norman and Brendan .

Norman decide to put Brendan on the cooking stick again .

" The boy who kissed your daughter stew , page 99 ." Norman said as he was reading his cook book .

" Stew ?! You gonna eat me ?! "said Brendan , freaked out .

" Well...I was thinking about putting you on e-bay...or give you to Harley , but either way fine for me ." said Norman reading his book , as he turned the stick that made Brendan turn around the fire .

" NO , NO , NO !! " said Brendan struggling as he spat his words out fast .

Norman then gasped as he turned the next page .

" Cooking a guy with green hair , that so hangs around your daughter and likes roses , page 100 . " said Norman as he read the next page .

" I'll use that one for Drew.." Norman muttered .

" Wait , just a minute !! You can't cook people !! What kind of book is that anyways !! " Brendan yelled , still freaked out .

" It's called the boy friend torture book . " said Norman .

Brendan's face expression then went blank .

" Y-Your crazy !!" yelled Brendan scared and freaked out .

Back with May and Drew...

May was training her pokemon on the beach , while Drew was to , but a few inches away from her . It was about 6:00 p.m and there was a sunset .

May then felt a tap on her back , it was Soleidad .

" Oh , hi Soleidad !! " May said happily .

" Hi hows it going , it's been awhile . " said Soleidad smiling .

" It's been good , are you here for the contest to...? " asked May .

" No...I'm just here to visit my grand parents..." said Soleidad .

" Oh..Well I'm entering the contest . " May said clenching her fists convented .

Soleidad then smiled and said , " I wish you the best of luck , I'll be watching . "

" Thanks . Drew's here to , also Harley . " said May giggling , she then pointed to Drew , who was now fixing his hair .

May and Soleidad then giggled , Drew then saw them giggling at them . Drew then blinked twice .

" What...? " Drew said from the distance .

Drew then walked up to them .

" Soleidad , how are you ? " Drew asked coolly .

" I've been good...I'm just visiting...I'm not entering the contest...um..Drew can I talk to you about something...? " asked Soleidad , she then smiled .

May then blinked and thought , ( I wonder what there gonna talk about...)

" Sure . " said Drew walking the other direction .

Soleidad then followed and they then stopped and sat at a table while a umbrella above them .

" So what's up ? " said Drew sitting down .

" Oh...well Drew...I was just wondering who you liked . " said Soleidad smiling .

" What...?! Why...? Is there a reason...? " asked Drew , shocked and he then became nervous .

Soleidad then laughed .

" Relax Drew , I'm just asking . " said Soleidad smiling .

" Hmp..." Drew muttered crossing his arms .

" It's just that , I've been seeing in magazines that you have a crush on a certain rival . " said Soleidad .

" Come on , you actually believe that ?! " said Drew crossing his arms , and in a cold voice .

" Well...there's been some proof..." said Soleidad .

" What are you talking about ?! There's...No proof !!" said Drew angrily .

Soleidad then sighed and said , " Drew..your not getting the message , people all around the world think this rumor is true..."

" So what...I could care less..." said Drew .

" Well...wanna know who you think you like..." said Soleidad in a teasing voice .

" ...Fine. Who...? " said Drew .

" Well...It's May..." said Soleidad .

Drew's face expression then went blank , he then turned around in his chair and blushed , Soliedad couldn't see him .

" So...is it true...? " said Soleidad smiling.

" ...Well May's just a really close friend and rival...I guess..." Drew muttered , facing the other way , while his face burning .

Soleidad then giggled and said , " Well...what would you do if I told May that you liked her ? I told her in kanto . "

Drew's face then went blank as his sweat dropped and he blushed.

" What ?! " said Drew , almost speechless .

" I told her that you might have feeling's for her , and that you talk about her all the time..but luckily May thought I was talking about contest battles...or she just used that as an excuse . " said Soleidad .

Drew then banged his head on the table .

" Why...why me...? " said Drew , as he banged his head on the table .

" I relax Drew , I'm sure she had forgotten now . " said Soleidad as her sweat dropped .

" Whatever..." said Drew moaning .

" Well...I'm going home...it's getting dark... " said Soleidad , walking away leaving an confused Drew .

May then looked and Drew and blinked and thought , ( Now I really want to know what they were talking about...!!)

Meanwhile...with Norman

Norman was getting the ingredients for the stew he was gonna make out of Brendan .

(( There outside , in the forest to let you guys know . ))

Norman then felt a tap on his back . It was the pizza guy . He was about 14 and he was holding the pizza that Norman that ordered for himself . The boy had brown hair and blue eyes , and his uniform was red and and yellow .

" 15.09 , sir . " said the pizza guy .

Norman then gave the boy money .

The pizza guy then blinked at seeing Brendan tied to a stick and saw that he was cooking him .

" Dude , why are you cooking a dude...? " said the pizza guy freaked out .

" For kissing my daughter . " said Norman .

" Oh , so your using the boy friend torture book...Yeah , my Dad uses that all of the time . " said the pizza guy as he laughed .

Norman then glared at the pizza guy .

" Did he use it on you...? " said Norman as he got in the pizza guys face and said it creepily .

" N-No sir...my brother..." said the pizza guy nervously .

" Get out of here..." said Norman glaring at him and tried to bite him .

The pizza guy then ran away .

Brendan then started to twitch and thought , ( This dude has some issues...and how did the pizza guy find us out here...??) Brendan then sighed .

--

**ALL RIGHT GUYS HOPED YOU LIKED IT , LOLZ . NORMAN GONE CRAZY I THINK , LOLZ . ALL RIGHT I'LL BE UPDATING SOON .SORRY IT'S SO SHORT...ANYWAYS..., MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REIVEW**

**REVIEW**


	25. Lots of weird things ! !

May then looked at Drew .

" We should get going to..." said May .

Drew then nodded nervously , as they walked back to the pokemon center .

A few minutes later , May then took out her key and opened her the door .

Drew's face then turned blank and he was about to faint , as he saw Harley on the floor chewing up Drew's under ware like a dog , and Harley was drooling , while Harley had toilet paper all over him .

Drew started to twitch in anger .

" W-What the !! HARLEY !! " Drew yelled angrily as his eyes turned to fire .

May's sweat dropped and she muttered , " Drew this is so not your style..."

Drew then gasped .

" Dude , May cover your eyes !! " yelled Drew blushing as he covered May's eyes .

" YEAH!! DREWY'S HERE !! Drew...I licked all your boxers...hehehe !! " said Harley giggling .

" YOU WHAT !! " said Drew angrily and freaked out .

May then blushed as he was still covering her eyes , she then heard the word boxers and wanted to walk away from this disturbing conversation .

" I bet you like it . " said Harley playful .

" How did you even get in here ?! " May said breaking Drew's grasp .

" May !!" Said Drew covering her eyes again .

" Drewy , I'm leaving !! " said Harley as he put on a cape , and flew out the window .

" Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !! " screamed Harley as he flew out the window .

May and Drew started to twitch .

" T-That's not possible !! " said May freaked out .

" He probably thinks he super man or something . "said Drew .

" Super Harley !! " said Harley as you could here him from the distance .

May and Drew then went on the balcony and watched Harley from the distance .

" Like I said . " said Drew , flipping his hair .

" Wow..." said May .

They could then not see Harley anymore .

With Norman...

" Please can you let me go !! It's against the law !! " said Brendan moaning and struggling .

" Which is why I can't let you out . " said Norman , he then smirked .

" Dude look I'm sorry..." said Brendan as he whined .

" Sorry isn't good enough , I'm selling you on e-bay . " said Norman , chopping carrots and putting it into the stew , he then moved Brendan over this big pot of steam , he then put more stuff in there , and Norman turned the stick .

" W-What ?! Why on e-bay ?! What is e-bay anyways ?! I never heard of this e-bay . "said Brendan .

" Dude..just chill...once your done cooking , you'll be a whole new guy . " said Norman , as he put more ingredients in the stew , he then mixed it and turned the stick .

" Well...you've been cooking for hours and you can't eat a person !! " Brendan said moaning.

" True . But my sister will . " said Norman turning the stick .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! SOME ONE GET ME OUT OF HERE !! " Brendan yelled loud , as he was scared .

Norman then put an apple in Brendan's mouth , to make him shut up .

" Shh . Be quiet , I'm trying to watch my slop opera. " said Norman , as he watched the little mini tv .

Brendan then started to freak out as he tried to say something he then couldn't because of the apple in his mouth .

( WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET A TV ?? AND WERE DID HE PLUG IT INTO ?? ) Thought Brendan , freaked out as he tried to struggle .

Norman then heard foot steps .

Normans eyes then glowed .

" Who's there ?! " said Norman bravely .

A boy Brendan's age then came out .

" Ummm...I'm just a traveler but...why are you cooking a boy...? " the young boy asked .

" Well...if you really want to know , this is punishment for this boy , for doing something disrespectful , and I'm a gym leader...so GET OUT OF HERE !! " Norman said as his voice of tone changed .

" Ok , dude just chill . " said the trainer walking away cautiously .

With May and Drew...

Drew was cleaning up the accident that Harley had made .

And May was taking a shower . She then got out and put the towel around her ,she then got dress , she then felt someone poke her , May then decided to ignore it , but it kept poking her back and it wouldn't stop .

May then got scared as she went to other areas around the bathroom , but it was following her .

( STOP IT !!) May thought angrily .

May then felt someone slap her , but not hard .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! " May screamed .

Drew then fell on the ground in surprise in the scream .

" I'm coming May !! " said Drew running to the door .

Drew then banged on the door aggressively .

" May , May !! Are you all right ?! " said Drew banging on the door .

" AHHHHHH!! " May screamed again .

" That's it . Screw this . " said Drew, as he knocked down the door .

He then saw May knocked out on the floor .

Drew then bent down and shook her .

" May , May , wake up !! Who did this to you ?! " said Drew shaking her .

After a few minutes May finally opened her eyes slowly .

" Drew...? " May said tiredly , as she sat up .

" Few...I thought I lost you..." said Drew sighing in relief .

" Who did that to you ?! " said Drew angrily and serious he then grabbed May's wrist tightly .

May then blushed .

" I-I don't know...someone kept poking me...then I don't know what happened..." said May scared.

" Well , whatever , I'm just glad your ok . " said Drew he then grabbed May's shoulders .

" Come on . " Drew said , grabbing May's shoulders and helping her up .

" Thanks..." May said shyly as she stood up .

" Let's just relax for now . I had a REALLY long day..." said Drew as he went to his bed and laied on it with his arms behind his head , as he was staring at the celling .

" I know what you mean..." May said sighing , as she went to lay on her bed .

Drew then turned on the tv . He then flipped threw the channels .

" Oh , stop at that one !! " said May with her eyes sparkling .

It was a show called the , ' love triangle ' .

" Oh no , I'm not watching stuff like this..." said Drew , flipping the channel .

" Oh why not !! " May whined .

" Oh come on May , you should now by now that , that's not my style . " said Drew as he flipped his hair .

" You can be such a show off sometimes Drew..." muttered May .

" You can to..." Drew said sighing .

" By then way...I saw your performance when you were in the Wallace cup , I can't believe you lost to that Dawn girl , she had only one ribbon . " said Drew smirking . (( And yes...May did lose to Dawn...this is a spoiler...))

" It's not my fault Drew !! Plus it was a tie...so they choose to randomly . " said May clenching her fists.

" Well I think you should of won May...you were the best one out there..." said Drew in a warm voice .

May then blush .

" You really think so...? " Said May in a innocent voice as she blushed .

Drew then nodded .

" I got a room with Soleidad and Harley and i watched you . " said Drew .

May then blushed .

( He really watched me...?) Thought May blushing , the May's expression then changed .

" Wait , you got a room with Harley ?! How did you survive ?! " said May as her eyes widen .

" My sexiness kept me alive . " said Drew smirking he then flipped his hair .

" Yea right !! " said May , as she threw a pillow at Drew .

" Tsk , tsk , May you can't steal away my sexiness . "said Drew smirking .

" Why you !! " said May as she got up with a pillow chasing Drew , Drew then got a pillow to , and hit her but not hard .

They both then laughed as they were having a good time , pillow fighting each other .

May then tripped then Drew did , and Drew was right in front of May .

Drew then fell on top of May .

Drew and May then blushed .

" My bad..." said Drew casually and smirking as he got off of her .

" It's ok..." said May sighing.

Drew then threw a pillow at her on her mouth .

" Don't get so distracted by my sexiness that easily May . "said Drew smirking .

"DREW !! " May yelled as she clenched her fists and tried hitting him with a pillow .

Meanwhile...with Brendan...

" I'm going out to eat... "said Norman walking away .

" Wait what ?! You just can't leave me here !! Wait , come back !! NO !! " screamed Brendan as fake tears were running down his eyes .

--

**ALL RIGHT YOU GUYS HERES THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY IDEAS...WELL IN TELL NOW , LOLZ . ALL RIGHT I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	26. Crazy ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

May and Drew were still throwing pillows at each other .

" Gosh , May I didn't know you were so desperate . " Drew called out playfully he then laughed .

" Drew !! " May screamed with fire in her eyes , she then went to go threw a pillow at him .

But then Drew grabbed May's wrist and stopped her .

" ...Umm...Drew can you let go...?" said May , looking at her wrist .

" You wanna know something...? " said Drew as he smirked playfully and pulled May towards his head and mouth .

" W-What...? " said May scared and blushing .

Suddenly they hear a window break .

" Shoot , what was that ?! "said Drew walking over to the broken window.

May's sweat dropped as she walked over .

It was a video game .

" Umm...why is there a video game ?! " said May freaked out .

" I don't know...might as well play it..." said Drew in a laid back voice as he took the game and hooked it up to the tv .

May sweat then dropped .

" But we need a game system..." May whined .

" Relax...there's a play station in the shelf . " said Drew pulling out a play station and hooking it up and put the game in .

May's sweat then droped .

( I never could picture Drew playing a video game...ughh...this is so not his style...) Thought May .

Meanwhile with Brendan...

Brendan still had the apple in his mouth .

( I've got to get out of this place...but how...?? ) Thought Brendan as he struggled .

Brendan then heard giggling .

Brendan's eyes then widen as the monster took other step . Brendan was trying to scream and struggle but it kept coming at him .

Brendan then spit the apple out of his mouth .

" AHHHHHHHHH!! " Screamed Brendan scared .

It then came even closer and continued giggling .

It was Harley .

( Oh my freaken god... I never thought Harley would come here...) Thought Brendan as he was struggling as if he was about to die .

Harley then went up to Brendan , Brendan closed his eyes as is Harley was gonna do something .

Brendan then waited and waited then nothing happened .

Brendan then opened his eyes .

Brendan's jaw dropped to the ground as he saw , Harley in a tree saving a marsh mellow .

Brendan started to twitch , Brendan then fainted .

" Don't worry Mr. Marsh mellow , I saved you . I think I'll call you Bob . " said Harley giggling .

With May and Drew

May and Drew were playing two player .

" May do your magic and stuff I'm covering you !! " said Drew as he was playing .

" O-Ok..." said May freaked out .

Drew was really into the game .

( Someone stop him...hes scaring me...) Thought May .

" Come on !! " said Drew .

" I-I'm doing the best as I can , Drew...!! " said May shyly .

The lights then turned off and so did the tv .

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! " screamed Drew .

Harley's the one who then came in the room and turned all the lights off .

" Tsk , tsk , Drewy , you know tv is bad for your eyes . " said Harley giggling and waving his figure .

" Harley ?! What was with the flying thing ?! " said May freaked out .

" Well..my super Harley senses were tickling me , and I had to save a marsh mellow , and I named him Bob !! " said Harley jumping up and down and giggling.

" Why...a marsh mellow...?? Wait...never mind i really really don't want to know..." said Drew freaked out .

" Because it was chocolate !! " said Harley giggling.

May and Drew's faces then turned blank .

" Chocolate...? " May muttered .

" Wait...whoa...dude how did you fly...? " said Drew .

" Oh Drewy , you have to believe in your imagination . " said Harley giggling .

" Oh my gosh , I have to go save a napkin !! " said Harley as he went out the balcony and put on his cape and started to fly again .

May's and Drew's sweat dropped , as they went on the balcony and watched him .

" T-That's not possible...I think I already said that..." said May freaked out .

" I really really don't want to know..." said Drew .

A few minutes later Drew and May then went in side .

Drew then looked threw his bags , he then started to freak out , as nothing in Drew's bag was there .

" What's wrong Drew...?? " asked May concern .

" The game is gone and...all of my under ware !! HARLEY !! " Said Drew with fire in his eyes .

" Drew !! " May moaned as she blushed .

( Stop this , this is so uncool !! ) May thought .

" What...?! " said Drew fast as blushed .

" Never mind..." said May turning away blushing .

" Whatever..." said Drew sighing .

With Brendan...

" Oh my god..." said Brendan as he woke up .

He then heard foot steps .

( Not again...) Thought Brendan scared .

He then calmed down as he saw Briana .

" Oh my gosh !! It's my hero !! Get me down !! Get me down !! Get me down !! "said Brendan struggling .

Briana then sighed and said , " Relax I will...but...why are you tied to a stick...? "

" Because May's Dad found out I kissed her..." said Brendan blushing .

" Oh..." said Briana.

" NOW GET ME DOWN !! " said Brendan angrily .

" Fine , fine..." said Briana irritated .

Briana then went to go untie Brendan she then touched one of the ropes then Norman had returned . As he saw this he was angry .

" Brendan !! First you kiss my daughter !! Now your cheating on her , just like that !! " said Norman with fire in his eyes .

" N-No...it's not like that you idiot !! " Brendan blurted out .

" IDOIT !! " Said Norman angrily .

" LOOKS LIKE I'M GONNA COOK YOU IN THE FIRE !! " said Norman with fire in his eyes and he got a fork .

" AHHHH!! NO I'M SORRY !! " screamed Brendan while struggling .

" Umm...AHHHH!! " screamed Briana as she ran away .

" HEY !! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS MENTAL PERSON !! " yelled Brendan .

" Mental !! " screamed Norman as steam was coming out of his ears as fire were in his eyes .

Norman then went up to Brendan and hold up the fork .

" This is going up your ass...any last words...?! " said Norman as he glared at Brendan .

Brendan's face turned blank .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " Brendan scream loudly .

Meanwhile...with May and Drew

Drew had put his clothes in the dryer , while Drew was laying on his bed with his arms around his head , while looking at the celling .

Drew was wearing an under shirt and his boxers .

May was blushing as she was on her bed turning the other way .

The dryer was then done .

Drew's eyes then widen as he took out his jacket .

" What the hell ?! " said Drew , as he hold up his jacket .

His jackect had turned pink and had hello kitty stickers on it .

Drew then found the hello kitty stickers and pink wash , by the dryer . There was a note.

_Dear Drewy , _

_I thought you would look cute in this . Tee hee . Now you can be more like me . _

_Harley _

" HARLEY !! "screamed Drew angrily .

" Drew , whats wrong ?? " May said worried .

" Nothing ! " Drew said fast .

" There's nothing to see..." said Drew , as he took a hold of her shoulders and carried her to her bed . May then blushed as she felt his head .

" Are you feeling ok...? " said May feeling his head as he was carrying her .

" I'm fine...Harley's just pissing me off..." said Drew .

( Now...I have to search on e-bay for that jacket again...) Thought Drew as he sighed .

Drew then sat her down on her bed and tucked her under the covers .

May blushed and said , " Umm...Drew...? Why are you tucking me in...? "

" I really don't know...I had a long day May...now get to bed..." said Drew sighing as he turned the lights off .

Drew then went on the computer that was in there room .

He went on e-bay.

" I need to find that jacket..." muttered Drew as he was scrolling down the mouse .

Meanwhile with Norman...

Brendan was getting beat up by Norman , in a weird way .

He stuck Brendan to a wall and started to throw food at him .

" This is for my daughter !! " said Norman as he threw a carrot at him .

" This is for chocolate !! " said Norman he threw spices and Brendan .

" This is for Drew being cooler than you !! " Norman said as he threw sprinkles at him .

" This is for the marsh mellow that Harley saved !! " said Norman as he threw marsh mellows at him .

" No amount of...therapy...will ever fix this..." muttered Brendan as Norman was throwing food at him .

--

**LOLZ, OK WEIRD CHAPTER AGAIN . TEE HEE . I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . NORMAN HAS GONE CRAZY...LOLZ . ALL RIGHT HOPED YOU LIKED IT . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	27. The carnival of love or hate ? !

The next morning Drew had found his jacket on e-bay and got it secretly delivered , while May was sleeping peacefully . Drew then woke up hearing a weird song . Drew then got up and looked out at the balcony as he saw Harley singing a love song to him .

Drew's face expression went blank . Drew then went back inside and got a apple and threw it at Harley .

" Oh yay !! A present from Drewy !! " said Harley as he looked at the apple while his eyes sparkled .

Drew then put his jacket on and sat at the table and made himself some break feast even though it was 6:30 am .

Drew then glanced over to May who was sleeping peacefully .

Drew then decided to take a walk just for a few minutes , hopefully May wouldn't wake up . That was one of the worries in Drew's head .

Drew then turned the door nob and walked out the door , he shut the door quietly so May wouldn't wake up .

He then walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets .

Drew then stopped as his eyes widen .

He then saw a poster .

It said , " _Today come to our Carnival !! Fun and games , romantic rides !! It's open today at 10:00a.m till 12:00 a.m . Today and tommrow !! So come on down !! " _

As Drew looked at the poster a big smirk came on his face .

" Interesting . This will be fun . " Drew said with a big smirk on his face .

With May...

May woke up , with her hair all messed up and drowsy . She then yawned , and got out of bed and got dressed and brushed her hair . May then tighten her green bandanna .

May then gasped as she looked around the room and saw that Drew wasn't there .

" Drew...? " May called out worried .

May then looked at the time , it was 7:15 .

( Drew dose get up around six...so he must be training...I just wish he would tell me...) May thought as she sighed .

" I should go look for him...right...? " May muttered as she walked out the door and tighten her green bandanna again .

May then walked down the hallways , she felt lonely but somewhat peaceful . She then stopped as she saw the carnival poster .

May's eyes then twinkled as she saw the poster and she started to jump up and down .

" I love carnivals !! " May said happily .

May then felt a tap on her back , as she saw a boy smirking at her looking at her with those emerald green eyes .

" Do you talk to yourself often ? " said Drew with his hands in his pockets and smirking at her .

" What do you want Drew...? " May said irritated .

" Well since we know there's both a carnival , lets go together . " said Drew in a cocky voice .

" Ok whatever . Hey !! Where did you go , Drew ?! " said May clenching her fists.

" I woke up early , so I decided to go for a little walk , but I never expected you to wake up early , you would usually snore your head off at this time , I was gonna come back , but now your up . " said Drew in a cocky voice as he shrugged .

" W-What ?! It's not my fault I go to bed late , ok ?! Mr.Know it all !! " said May angrily clenching her fists.

" Well actually you yourself get the choice of doing whatever you want . " said Drew in a cocky voice as he was smirking .

" Well I like going to bed late !! " said May angrily .

" Whatever . Let's head back ok ? " said Drew coolly as he walked back to the room .

" Fine. " May muttered as she walked back with Drew, with an angry expression on her face , while Drew was closing his eyes and smirking while his hands were in his pockets , as they were walking threw the hallway .

Meanwhile with Norman and Brendan .

Norman was on the floor sleeping , with bunch of juice's all over him and food , while he had a fork in his hand .

When Norman was a sleep , Brendan had got out being tied and he walked away timidly .

As soon as Brendan's foot touched the ground , Normans open his eyes and his eyes widen .

" YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE !! " said Norman with his eyes glowing red , as he chased Brendan .

" AHHHHHHHHHH!! " Brendan screamed as he was running .

Brendan then stopped in his tracks and put his hand out and turned around and said , " Wait ! I have learned my lesson , never again shall I ever go near your daughter again . I promise sir . "

Norman then blinked as he stopped and he thought for a minute .

" Ok...but...I really wanted to sell you on e-bay !! " Norman said whining .

" Well...I don't think gym leaders don't cook dudes and sell them on e-bay . " said Brendan .

" ARE YOU MOCKING ME ?? " said Norman as fire was in the back round and his eyes were glowing .

" N-No...your so awesome...hehe...the best gym leader I have ever met..." said Brendan nervously .

" Why , good boy . " said Norman as he patted Brendan on the head .

Brendan then gulped and nodded .

" Now I must go take my therapy . " said Norman he said it dreamy and peaceful and the back round looked like butterfly's were around him , with Norman dancing like a ballerina .

" H-He...t-takes t-threapy...? Oh my god..." said Brendan as his face expression turned blank as Norman walked away .

With May and Drew...

May and Drew were outside waiting for the carnival to open . They were both sitting on a bench together . They then heard a voice .

" Guys !! Guys !! Guys !! " said a girl running up to them happily .

It was Briana .

May felt as if her whole world was gone . It felt as if May couldn't breath and her heart stopped . May was so shocked she could'nt find the strength to talk . With all the anger inside her she felt like she would burst .

" What's up Briana...? " said Drew cooly and kind .

" Are you guys waiting for the carnival the open to ?! " said Briana happily with sparkles in her eyes and she was blushing with joy .

( What the hell ? Why is she so happy...!!) Thought May as she had a disgusted look on her face .

" Yeah we are . What are you doing here...? " May said as her tone of voice changed.

" I'm here for the contest . " said Briana happily .

" That's great . " said Drew happily .

May then growled and thought , ( I don't get it...I thought Drew rejected her...what's going on ??Now I have to protect Drew again...?I don't want to lose Drew as a friend...if they go out...!! May your being stupid of course they won't go out !! )

" Well...May can I talk to you for a minute . " said Briana .

" Yes...umm...what is it...? " May said innocently .

" Let's go over here...excuse us Mr.Drew . " said Briana as they went a few inches away from Drew , while leaving Drew sitting on the bench blinking and confused .

( This is just like before...) May thought sighing .

" Ok...Look May . I'm gonna win this contest and I shall steal Drew's heart away from you as well !! I'm not giving up !! " said Briana clenching her fists .

" Oh yea...? Well...I going to beat you in the contest no matter what !! And Drew will NEVER LIKE YOU !! " said May calm and a little angry .

" Hmp . Well see . " said Briana as she put her hands on her hips and smirked , she then walked away .

( Why...why dose she have to ruin my life ? Oh wait...that's right , she never wins !! ) thought May as she smirked .

May then heard a annoucement .

" We are now open !! " it said .

May then glanced back at Drew sitting on the bench and ran up to him grabbed his arm and said , " Come on !! " She then dragged him and ran happily to the carnival .

" Whoa , whoa , you might take away my sexiness . " said Drew as May was pulling him .

" How can I take away something that you don't have . " said May smirking as she let go of him .

" Oh !! Look , Drew lets go over there !! " said May as she ran to the game .

Drew then sighed and followed her with his hands in his pockets .

May then said to the guy that was holding the stand , " Three rings please . " May then gave a big smile as she gave the guy the money . Drew then exzamed the game and thought , ( Ok...so if you get three rings on the sticks you win a pokemon plushie...and you only get three tries...ok this will be easy . ) Drew then smirked.

May then got the rings and she threw one and got it onto the stick .

" Yes !! " said May happily jumping up and down .

She then took other ring and threw it and got it .

" Yay !! I got it again !! " said May happily .

" One more..." May muttered as she picked up the last ring .

May then threw it and it missed .

May's face expression then turned sad , as fake tears were running down .

" Oh...I really wanted that skity plushie..." May said as she sulked .

" Sorry kid . " said the guy .

" Here watch and learn May , you could learn a thing or two from my sexy skills . "said Drew as he flipped his hair coolly .

May then blushed and said , " W-We shall see !! " May then put her hands on her hips .

" Fine . " said Drew smirking .

" Three rings please . " Drew said to the guy he then smirked , as he twirled the ring around his figure while smirking .

" Show off..." May muttered crossing her arms .

Drew then threw the first ring while closing his eyes and smirking , and the ring got on the stick .

May's jaw dropped she then crossed her arms again and said , " You were just lucky..."

" I don't have luck May , I was born with my sexy skills ." said Drew as he flicked his hair and threw other ring , it got to the stick again and Drew smirked .

" W-Whatever..." May muttered shocked .

Drew then threw other ring and he made it .

" See...? " Said Drew smirking and flipping his hair .

" Here you go . " said the guy giving Drew a skity plushie .

" Wow...lucky..." May said sadly .

Drew then saw May's upset face , he then glanced back it his skity plushie as he was holding it he then glanced back at May .

" Here . " said Drew giving her the plushie .

" Huh...? Drew...why are you giving me it...? " said May shyly as she blushed .

" Well...you really wanted it and...a sexy guy like me shouldn't be playing with dolls , it's just not my style . " said Drew flipping his hair and smirking .

" Well...whatever...thanks Drew..." May said happily and in a calm voice , as she holding the skity plushie in her arms and smiled at it .

They then heard a voice .

" May , Drew !! " said a girl running towards them .

It was Briana .

" Oh...hi Briana..." said May , as her voice cracked and she felt her whole world was gonna crumble .

" Hi...um...do you guys want to go on the bumper cars with me ?! " said Briana happily .

" I will . " said May happily with a smirk .

" Nah , I get to sick...but I'll watch . " said Drew .

" Ok . " said Briana .

They all then ran to the bumper cars . Drew then watched from the sidelines , as he was holding May's plushie .

May got in one car that was red and she smirked and thought , ( YES !! I get to kick Briana's ass in bumper cars !!)

Briana then got in a green car and she smirked and thought , ( I'm finally gonna make May look bad !! )

" 3 , 2 , 1...!! Go !! " said the announcer .

May then speed and crashed into Briana , they were then trying to push each other , but they both soon got stuck . They both then laughed but then got serious again , and they both grinned there teeth and there was fire in the back round . Other people were staring at them as if they were crazy .

Drew then laughed nervously , he felt a tap on his back and Drew turned around .

It was Brendan .

" What do you want...? " said Drew already irritated .

Brendan's clothes were all riped up and messy and had stains all over him .

" P-Please...help me...I'm being chased by May's Dad...he tried to cook me Drew , COOK ME !! " said Brendan freaking out and grabbing Drew's shoulders .

" Whoa , dude just chill . " said Drew freaked out .

They both then heard May's Dad coming , Norman then appeared and pointed at Brendan angrily and said , " I want to borrow that top Brendan !! So I can sell it on e-bay !! Aren't we friends Brendan , so whats the problem, why can't I sell the top ?! " Normans clothes were all stained and messy and he was drooling , he didn't look normal .

" Umm...GOT TO GO !! " said Brendan as he ran away , while Norman chased him .

May then looked over as she saw her Dad running .

" Dad...? " May said as she stopped for a second and looked over .

Briana then bumped into May's car hard making May fall back in her seat .

" Hey !! " said May laughing and angrily as she did the same to Briana .

The buzzer then went on , and it was time to stop .

They both then got out .

" That was...fun . " said Briana panting .

" Y-Yeah..." said May tired .

" Here you go May . "said Drew giving her , the skity plushie .

" Oh thanks for holding it Drew. " said May .

" Any time . " said Drew flipping his hair .

" So Drew wanna go on the love ride with me ?! " said Briana clinging to his arm and blushing .

" A..." said Drew as he started .

They the heard a voice .

It was Soleidad .

" Hey Briana there's some people who want to see you . " said Soleidad .

" Really ?! Ok !! " said Briana running to a group of people .

" Few...I thought she would never leave..." May said sighing .

Solediad then laughed and said , " Any time . "

" She scares me sometimes..." said Drew .

" Yea..." said Solediad .

" So your here to ?! " said May happily .

" Yeah...but I'm hiding from Harley...he wanted me to sing over the rainbow with him...so I ran away..." said Soleidad .

" Oh god...Harley scares me the most..." said Drew sighing .

They then heard Harley from the distance .

" Oh Soleidad !! " said Harley running after Soleidad .

" Umm...I've go to go..." said Soleidad running passed them , as Harley chased her .

" I guess...it's just you and me..." said May shyly .

" Yeah . " said Drew with a smirk on his face .

" What's with the smirk...? " said May scared .

" I dare you to go in the love tunnel with me . " said Drew smirking .

" W-What ?! " said May as she blushed .

" What are you refusing a dare ? " said Drew smirking .

" What ?! No...fine I'll go!! " said May angrily as she clenched her fists .

" Cool . " said Drew as he smirked .

They both then walked to the love tunnel ride .

--

**OK I'M SO SORRY EVERYBODY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG...ITS JUST I KINDA RAN OUT OF IDEAS...WELL TILL NOW...LOLZ . OK HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , I HOPE YOU LIKE IT !! I'LL BE UP DATING SOON !!MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **


	28. Scary or Good or love ?

May and Drew then waited in line to get in the love tunnel .

" Drew...why do you even want to go in here anyways ? And why with me ?! " May question .

" Because I wanted to see what it looks like , and you need other person to go . Well...I guess you couldn't figure that out . " said Drew flipping his hair .

" Well...HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT !! " said May angrily as she clenched her fists .

They then heard a voice .

" May , Drew !! " said a girl running to them .

It was Soleidad .

" Soleidad !! " May said happily .

Soleidad then walked up to them and blinked in confusion and looked at Drew confused .

" Drew...why are you ridding the love tunnel with May...? " asked Soleidad giving Drew a teasing look .

" I dared May to go in with me . " said Drew as he flicked his hair .

Soleidad face then turned blank as she looked at Drew with confusion on her face and thought , ( Drew...)

Soleidad then started to giggle and said , " Oh Drew...so I was right !! Now I get it . "

" W-What n-no !! It's not that !! " said Drew as he defended back blushing .

May then blinked and said , " What are you guys talking about...?! "

" Nothing..." Drew blurted out .

Soleidad then felt a tap on her back it was Harley .

" Oh hi Soleidad , Drewy and May !! " said Harley jumping up and down happily .

Drew was about to explode with anger as he remember what Harley did to his clothes .

" Har-" said Drew , but then he got interrupted by the guy who said it was May and Drew's turn .

" Let's go in . " said Drew smirking .

May felt somewhat nervous and she then got in the little boat while Drew help her on then Drew got on . There boat looked like a goldeen .

But what May and Drew did'nt know was that Norman was watching them .

Norman then gasped as he then got out of the bushes and pulled Brendan .

" Sir , you can't tie me up !! " said Brendan moaning .

" I know...but I need to go on that ride !!So were going in . " said Norman .

" But we can only go in as a couple . " said Brendan freaked out .

" Exactly . " said Norman smirking having an evil look in his eyes as he pulled out make up .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!NO!! " Brendan screamed .

Mean while Soleidad and Harley went on the ride to , they were way behind May and Drew .

While May was sitting next to Drew May looked around timidly , it was sure dark and lots of hearts every where , while May saw roses and candy lights . May then blushed and she remember roses means , ' _true love ' . _

Drew then looked at May and smirked and said , " What's the matter you look nervous , oh I know your speechless because you can't resit me , right ? "

May then blushed so red and said clenching her fists , " W-What ?! No !! Never !! "

" Sure..." said Drew smirking as he put his arms back .

Mean while Norman was on the ride as well , he had dressed up Brendan as a girl . Brendan was wearing a blue dress while he was wearing a blond wig , while it was wavy . He had blue eye shadow on and pink lipstick and Brendan was tied up .

" I can't belive this !! I'm going to sue you !! " Brendan muttered .

" Shh. Be quiet I can't let Drew kiss my daughter !! " said Norman as he was spying on them .

As May was looking around a love song started to play , it whispered .

" _everybody believe we would never be _

_look at us , up above , we are so in love _

_Every day, in your arms,_

_Baby can't go wrong._

_We are strong, look at us now._

_For all the times I dream, we are the way to be,_

_Look at us baby, look at us now. _

_For every day that I, should have you by my side,_

_We'll make it baby, look at us now._

_For every night I pray, I know that you will stay,_

_Look at us baby, look at us now. Remembering the time, our love was not so  
fine,_

_We made it baby, look at us now, baby look at us._

_Baby look at us_

_Baby look at us_

_Baby look at us_

_Everybody believed we would never be,_

_Look at us, up above we are so in love._

_Every day, in your arms,_

_Baby can't go wrong._

_We are strong, look at us now._

_For every night I dream,_

_Together you and me,_

_Look at us baby, look at us now._

_And like a flower blooms,_

_The glowing of the moon,_

_We'll make it baby, look at us now._

_For everyone who believed,_

_That we could never be,_

_Look at us baby, look at now._

_Now all the hurt is gone, I knew it all along, baby look at us._

_Baby look at us_

_Baby look at us_

_Baby look at us_

_Baby look at us_

_For every night I dream_

_Baby look at us_

_For every night I dream_

_Baby look at us_

_For every night I dream_

_Baby look at us_

_For every night I dream, dream, dream..._

_The more I do believe,_

_Look at us baby, look at us now._

_And there up in the sky,_

_Our love will meet tonight,_

_We'll make it baby, look at us now._

_And all you ever do,_

_I know you will be true,_

_Look at us baby, look at us now._

_The stories of a guy,_

_Is ones who'll never die,_

_We'll make it baby, look at us now, baby look at us. "_ The song whispered .

May was blushing and she thought while shaking at looking at the ground , ( W-What's wrong with me...? )

Drew then smirked at her and yawned as he was about to put his arm around her , at least that's what May thought .

But really Drew just put his arm on the boat and let it leaned there for now .

May then sighed in relief .

Normans eyes then widen as he saw this scene .

" NO!! " Norman then screamed .

Drew and May then turned around , Norman then thought fast and turned around making it look like he was kissing Brendan , May and Drew could not see who the person was , so they both shrugged and turned around .

Drew then put his arm around May , May blushed as she tried to move her head so it would face Drew , she felt so nervous she could barley speak .

May then moved her head in slow motion while Drew was smirking .

" Drew...what are you doing...? " said May blushing .

" You look cold...sorry I should of asked . " said Drew keeping it cool .

" Oh...well...I guess I am cold..." said May as she blushed .

( Now that you mention it...I am cold...) Thought May , looking at the ground .

Then a hot pink glowing board appeared in front of May and Drew and it said , " You shall not pass until you kiss your lover . "

May and Drew's boat then stopped .

May then blushed and said , " W-What ?! I knew I should of not done this !! "

" Come on it's just a kiss...not a real one..." said Drew smirking .

" What are you scared to kiss me...? " said Drew smirking .

" W-What...N-No..." said May nervously .

" Well...you don't have to but...I don't think there gonna let us move..." said Drew with a frown on his face .

May then looked around to see if anyone was watching .

" O-Ok..." May said nervously she then gulped .

" Ok. " said Drew , since his arm was around her already , Drew just bent down slowly to May's head .

May could feel and hear her heart beat faster and faster , her face was red as it could be , she was so nervous for some reason , she then calmed down and closed her eyes while blushing madly moving her head towards his . They were only a few centimeters apart . Drew gentle lips then pressed down on May's . They were so gentle , as May open her eyes for a minute blushing she then saw that Drew was closing his eyes , blushing only a little . May then closed her eyes and returned the kiss , it only lasted about for a few seconds but to May it felt like heaven and like as if she was in her own little world .

They both then released both of them were panting for air , as they were both blushing . The sigh went away and there boat started to move again .

" Why...why did they make us do that Drew ?! " May said blushing and clenching her fists , May wanted to hide her feelings even though May dose not know if she even likes Drew yet , so May tried to avoid the words , ' I love you ' she was scared and nervous if Drew had said that , but he only smirked . As his arm was still around her .

" I don't know...I wasn't expecting that though..." said Drew calmly .

" Yeah...it was weird..." said May .

They were then almost to the exit .

Meanwhile with Harley and Soleidad .

Soleidad and Harley ran into the sigh that said , ' you must not pass until you kiss your lover '

Soleidad eyes then widen as she glanced back to Harley .

Harley then started to clap his hands happily and giggled and said , " Pucker up !! I guess I could wait for Drewy later !! "

Soleidad face expression then went blank , as she then jumped out of the boat and swam away to the exit .

" Oh no...I guess I have to kiss myself !! " said Harley happily .

A few minutes later Harley's boat passed . Then it was Brendan's and Norman's turn .

The sigh appeared right in front of there boat , they both read it .

" WHAT ?! " said Brendan disgusted and freaked out as he struggled to get untied from the rope .

" But I'm married..." said Norman innocently .

" Your married ?! I'm surprise . " said Brendan freaking out .

" All right lets get this over with..." said Norman as he placed Brendan on the boat and laid him down and Norman moved his head closer to his , while Norman closed his eyes but not all the way .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " Brendan screamed as he was scared and struggling .

By the time he screamed May and Drew were off the ride .

" Did you hear something...? " May asked looking back at the ride .

" Nope ." said Drew .

They then heard a voice . It was Briana .

" Guys !! " said Briana running up to them .

" Oh hi !! " May said happily for once .

" Did you guys just go on the love tunnel ? " said Briana .

" Well...yea but not for real Drew dared me to go . " said May .

" Oh...haha !! Wanna get something to eat...? " said Briana happily .

" Sure . " said Drew coolly as he shrugged .

" Wait !! " said a voice , it was Soleidad .

May , Drew and Briana looked at Soleidad confused .

" Why are your clothes all wet...? " May asked . As she saw Soleidad's clothes all soaked and wet along with her hair .

" Umm...long story...I'll tell you later now lets go before Harley gets out !! " said Soleidad scared and she made the three of them run .

" Were going out to eat just to let you know . " said Drew running .

They then appeared in a little food stand .

" I'm gonna go change..." said Soleidad as she went to the bathroom .

" Hey...you guys theres fire works tonight...wanna watch them with everybody...? " Briana said .

" Sure . "said May happily , for once May did not feel angry to see Briana , she really didn't care she just felt happy for some reason .

" All right..let's get a tabel and some food ." said Drew .

" Yea !! " said May and Briana happily .

Meanwhile with Brendan and Norman .

People kept hearing Brendan's screams and Brendan started to make noises that made people sick .

The guy that was running the love tunnel went to go check out the trouble and his eyes widen as his wet pants and his whole body was about to fall . As the guy saw Norman on top of Brendan , while Norman had fell a sleep on Brendan while their heads were touching and Brendan was screaming because he was tied up . The guy of course thought Brendan was a girl . So the guy tried to wake Norman up , Norman was also drooling on Brendan as well .

--

**LOLZ , OK HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER !! MAY AND DREW DID NOT I REPEAT DID NOT TELL EACH OTHER THEY LIKED EACH OTHER YET , OK ? LOLZ . ALL RIGHT I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . HOPE YOU LIKED IT . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	29. Fariest wheel of death ? NAH !

May , Drew , Briana and Soleidad had gotten a table . They were all eating cheese pizza , while drinking soda .

" So , Soleidad what happened with you and Harley...? " Drew asked coolly as he leaned back coolly on his chair , he then drink his soda .

" Well...er...um...there was that board and...you know..." said Soleidad blushing .

May then blushed as she remebered the board and she then said , " Oh yea...uh-huh . I get it know...wait..how did Harley get passed the board...if you left the boat...? "

" Well...I swam..." said Soleidad casually .

" Why did you even go with such a freak ?! " said Briana .

" I don't know..." said Soleidad as she put her hand up to her chin .

" Although..I did hear someone behind us..." said Soleidad .

" I wonder who it was...? " said May .

" ...! Hey May I just remembered , didn't a dude on there look like your Dad...? " said Drew .

" Oh...yea your right...but my mother isn't here...and my Dad wouldn't cheat on my Mom..." May said , as her eyes were watery .

( No way...he would never...come on May do you always have to cry over everything...?) May thought taking a bite of her pizza .

" Oh...did you guys know that Harley could fly...? " said Soleidad .

As Drew was drinking his soda he almost choked on hearing with Soleidad said , May then almost choked on her pizza as May and Drew's face expressions both went blank .

" Yes..." said May and Drew as there faces were blank .

" He can fly ?! " said Briana shocked .

" Yea..." said May irritated .

" How the heck can he fly...? " said Drew .

" Oh wait...I forgot he's Harley . " said Drew in a cocky voice .

Briana then blushed and she then giggled and said , " Yeah Mr.Drew , you got a point . "

May then saw Briana's smile and May felt somewhat sad and angry . She still didn't trust Briana yet .

A few minutes later they finished there food and it was about 7:00 p.m . Meanwhile...with Norman and Brendan .

" Sir...Please wake up !! Your holding up costumers !! " yelled the guy one ran the love tunnel .

Norman was snoring on Brendan , and Brendan felt as if his drool was getting into his mouth .

" Please !! Get him off me !! " Brendan moaned .

" Relax miss , we shall get you out of this...now how did this happen...? " said the guy raising an eyebrow .

Brendan then sighed and moaned and said , " It's a long story...and HEY I'm not a women !! "

Brendan then remembered what Norman did to him , the thoughts kept going in his mind .

_The thoughts (( note they are all random thoughts , they do not go in order , just wanted to let you know if you get confused , they are all flash backs to . ))_

_" This is for my daughter !! " _

_" This is for chocolate !! " _

_" This is for Drew being cooler than you !! " _

_" This is for the marsh mellow that Harley saved !! " _

_" I'm gonna sell you on e-bay or give you to Harley !! " _

_" AHHHHHH!! " _

_" Boy friend torture book . " _

_" How to cook a boy who kissed your daughter page 99 . " _

_" He tried to cook me man !! COOKED ME !! " _

_Sounds of Norman turning the stick . _

_" But we can only go in as a couple !! " _

_" Exactly . " _

_Norman holds up make up and his eyes glowed . _

_" AHHHHHHHHH!! " _

_Norman was dressing up Brendan , Norman on top of Brendan , Norman drooling on Brendan . _

_Norman tieing up Brendan . _

_" You can't eat a human !! " _

_" True but my sister can . " _

_" AHHHHHHH!! " _

_" I'm going out to eat..." _

_" Wait !! You just can't leave me here tied up like this !! " _

_" METAL !! " Normans eyes glowed with fire in them . _

_Norman chases Brendan . _

_Norman on top of Brendan drooling . _

_" AHHHHHHHH!! " _

_" No amount of therapy..will ever fix this..." _

_Norman trying to kiss Brendan . _

_" But I'm married..." _

_" I'm surprise you are !! " _

_" Wait I'm sorry , I shall never go near your daughter again . " _

_" YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY !! " _

_" AHHHHHHHHHH!! " _

_" This is going up your ass . " _

_" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " _

_Flash back ended _

As Brendan was done remembering he nodded coolly and said , " Yeah...good times...good times..."

The person then blinked for a minute and said , " Why are you dressed up as a women...? "

" Um...this dude made me !! " said Brendan as he was trying to shove off Norman .

Norman then woke up .

" Huh...? What happened...? " Norman said as he got off Brendan .

" SIR !! YOU HAVE BEEN HOLDING UP A LINE !! NOW GET OUT OF HERE !! " said the guy as he kicked both of the two out .

They were then outside .

Norman then grinned his teeth and said angrily , " BRENDAN , WHAT DID YOU DO ?? "

" N-Nothing...YOU WERE THE ONE HOLDING UP THE LINE !! " said Brendan as he fought back .

Norman then got a fork out .

" This...will be going up your ass again , any last words...? " said Norman as his eyes glowed while holding up the fork .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " screamed Brendan as he took off his costume and ran away .

" Hey !! Get back here !! " said Norman as he chased Brendan into the forest .

Mean while with May , Drew and the others...

May and Drew were sitting on a fairest wheel together . While Briana and Soleidad were on the same ride as them .

It was getting late it was about 9:00p.m , the fire works were going to start soon .

May then felt the tired and she was losing her vision . Drew looked at her confused and kinda concern . May then cling to Drew's arm as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder .

" May-"Drew said blushing he the got intterupted by a voice .

" DREWY !! " said Harley as he teleported and was standing on top of there cart . As people saw this a little boy said , " Mommy look there's a crazy lady up there !! "

Drew was so scared and mad he could not even speak , his face expression then went blank as he was shivering and twicthing .

" N-Now...you can teleport...? " said Drew freaked out .

" Yes !! Oh and look whats this ?! Aww...so cute May's clinging to your arm , I always new you two had something special . " Said Harley in a teasing voice .

Drew's face then slightly blushed and said , " Dude she fell a sleep . "

May then woke up by hearing so much yelling .

" Wow...shes so a sleep..." said Harley sarcastically .

" Whats going on ? " May asked wiping her eyes .

" Me and Drewy are having a wedding !! I made invitations !! Here you go May !! " said Harley as she gave May a card with stickers all over it and Harley giggled .

" W-What...WHAT!!NO , NO , NO , NO !! I never did !! " said Drew angrily losing his cool .

" Whoa...just take it easy man..." said May as her sweat dropped .

Harley was about to take other step but then he fell .

As he fell he giggled as he splat on the ground like a pancake . People were crowding around him . Harley wouldn't wake up .

" Oh my gosh...did Harley just die...? " said Drew as his voice was cracking and he also said freaked out .

" I have n-no idea..." muttered May freaked out .

They then heard fire works .

" BOOM!! "

" BOOM!! "

" BOOM!! "

They all went .

" Oh look fire works . " said Drew as he turned around along with May forgetting all about Harley .

Drew then put his arm around May , and they both did'nt notice and they both smiled at each other , as May rested her head on his shoulder .

--

**OK GUYS HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , AGAIN THEY DID NOT ADMIT IT YET AND RELAX...HARLEY'S NOT DEAD...OR IS HE...? TEE HEE . ALL RIGHT I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . HOPED YOU LIKED IT . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	30. Well some one sure thinks there sexy XD

A few hours later , the fire works were over , it was about 11:30p.m .

May and Drew had went back to their rooms , while Harley had gone off some where , Briana and Soleidad went back to their rooms as well .

Drew was already on his bed , looking up at the celling again . May went off to get something from the front desk , she then opened the door , she then sighed .

May was going to walk over to her bed , when there was a box on the floor , May then tripped and landed on Drew's bed right next to him .

Drew then smirked and said , " I guess my sexiness bought you over here . "

May then blushed as she clenched her fists and said angrily , " Yeah right , I tripped on a box block head !! "

" Well , that's pretty stupid of you tripping on a box . " said Drew in a cocky voice while smirking .

" Why y- " May said , Drew then put his figure on her lip .

Drew then put his arm around May and pulled her towards him .

May then blushed as she thought , ( Drew...? )

Drew then closed his eyes as he moved his head closer to hers , May could feel his warm breath blew across her face , May was blushing while her eyes were open .

" D-Drew...? W-What are you doing...? " said May as she tried to get out of his grip but couldn't .

" Just relax . " Drew whispered with his eyes closed , he then moved even closer .

They were so close , Drew was about to kiss May...but then...Harley came...

" I'm home , honey's !! " said Harley as he burst open the door , he then stomped his feat on the ground . Drew then fell off the bed , as it looked like when he was on the floor , that he had steam coming out of his ears .

" HARLEY !! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?? " said Drew angrily .

" I came to see you Drewy , I almost died , but I think an angle saved me and that angle is you Drewy . " said Harley as he giggled .

Drew then started to twitch and he said , " Get out , this is my room . How did you get in her anyways...? "

" I burst open the door Drewy , I've been working out !! " said Harley as he tried to show Drew his muscles .

Drew felt like he was gonna puke , while May's sweat dropped .

" Oh my gosh Drewy , I got to go save a mush room then a hot dog !! " said Harley as he got on his cape and flew out the window .

May and Drew then watched him flew out the window , there face expressions were blank .

" T-That's still not possible..." said May freaked out .

" He's just to stupid to realize . " said Drew as he flipped his hair .

" Yeah..." said May .

Mean while with Norman and Brendan .

Norman and Brendan were both at the park , Norman had bought ice cream for the both of them . Norman was eating chocolate ice cream , while Brendan was eating strawberry ice cream .

They were both sitting on a bench .

Brendan then paused and thought , ( Wait !? What the hell am I doing ?! This is the dude that tried to cook you !! COOK YOU !! )

" I'm out of here !! " said Brendan as he stood up to leave .

" Wait...I-I thought we had something special !! You didn't even eat the gummy bears yet..." said Norman as he moaned .

" Gummy bears...? " said Brendan with an irritated voice .

Brendan then shake his head and said , " Sorry dude...I don't think of dudes that way... Why do you think I kissed your daughter...? "

" YOU KISSED MY DAUGHTER ?? " said Norman with fire in his eyes .

" W-Wait...!! You know I did !! Why else would you cook me !! " said Brendan scared .

" That's it !! Your going in the pot !! " said Norman as his eyes glowed , Norman then pulled out his fork .

" Umm...umm...I regret nothing..." muttered Brendan scared .

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! " Brendan screamed as he threw his ice cream in Norman's face .

" Ops..." muttered Brendan scared .

Norman then licked the ice cream he then gasp .

" IT'S NOT CHOCOLATE !! " said Norman as he wiped the ice cream off his face his eyes then glowed red , Norman started to chase Brendan .

" I should of got chocolate !! " said Brendan as fake tears were running down his eyes , while Norman was chasing him , threw the dark forest they were in .

Back with May and Drew...

Drew was in his bed , May was in hers .

They were still awake , for some reason May didn't feel safe , she felt like someone was watching her .

May then thought , ( Hopefully it's not the black aura...)

Drew then glanced over to May , he saw her scared face , she then started to shiver .

Drew then raised an eyebrow as he sat up on his bed .

" Are you ok...? " said Drew .

" ...I don't know..." said May scared .

" How could you not know...? " said Drew in a cocky voice .

" ...I just don't feel safe..." said May as she looked at the ground .

" Why would you think that ? I'm here . " said Drew in a concern voice .

" The back aura...it hasn't showed up in a long time...I feel like it's in here..." said May as she felt her voice cracking .

" Hey relax , my sexiness will make it so speechless that it will go away . " said Drew as he smirked .

" Oh shut up !! " said May as she blushed and threw a pillow at him .

" See...? Even a pillow can't resit me . " said Drew as he smirked and laughed .

" What ?! DREW !! " said May as she got out of bed and clenched her fists and started hitting him with a pillow .

They both then started laugh .

" See ?! My sexiness bought you over here !! " said Drew as he smirked .

" That's so not true !! " said May angrily as she blushed .

" Then why did you come over here ?! " said Drew as he smirked .

" B-Because...I-I felt like it !! " said May .

" Sure..." said Drew as he smirked .

" You know what !! " May muttered , as she hit him with the pillow again .

Drew then laughed , he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on his bed .

May then laughed as she continued hitting him with the pillow .

" I'm to sexy for this . " said Drew as he smirked .

" Oh yeah , prove it !! " said May .

Drew then put his arms May , he then slowly rubbed his hands down her back , making May blush and speechless . He then hugged her tight .

" See...? " Drew said , a smirk the appeared on his face .

May then blush , she didn't know what to say .

There was then a big bang .

" What was that...? " said Drew as he let go off May .

They then heard footsteps , as if someone was crawling behind May's bed .

May and Drew then both sat up .

" Drew..." said May really scared , she then cling on to his arm .

" What is it...? " said Drew freaked out .

They then saw red beams of light coming out of May's bed .

" It can't be..." said May as her eyes widen .

--

**OMG , I'M SO SO SORRY EVERY BODY FOR THE LONG WAIT , I WAS ON VACATION , I WAS BUSY , MY MOTHER HAD SURGERY...I WAS AT FRIENDS HOUSE...I'M REALLY SORRY !! ALL RIGHT HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , HOPED YOU LIKED IT , I'LL BE UPDATING SOON . MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	31. Starry night

Beam's of black were shooting out from under the bed. May hold her grip tighter on Drew, while Drew was just shocked, staring right at the beams.

A hand then reached out, as you heard gasping from under the bed, Drew then raised an eye brow, as the figure got up.

It then yawned and he had a box in his hand.

" Did anyone order pizza...?" It said.

May and Drew's jaw dropped.

" What the hell?! The pizza guy?! " said Drew as he was about to faint.

" Wait... How did you get under there?! " May questioned.

" Well..my little friend named Harley told me that you guys wanted some pizza... So he showed me a secret way to get in here." The pizza guy started. He then lifted up the bed and there was a little door, that was under the bed.

" What the?! Ok, so how did you get in here, if there are other rooms below us?! " said May angrily.

" Oh, the passage just goes threw the walls, so no one could see me. " said the pizza guy.

" Ok... BUT WE DID NOT WANT PIZZA!!" Drew screamed.

" Well... Your friend Harley said so! " said the pizza guy.

" Harley's stupid, how could you even stand that..um...May what is Harley...?" joked Drew.

" He's...um...I really don't want to know..." said May, as she felt like she was gonna puke.

" Ok, whatever, just give me the money!! 246.00 dollars please! " shouted the pizza guy.

" WE DON'T WANT PIZZA!! God damn you!! " shouted Drew angrily, as he clenched his fists.

" Hmp. Well then...I shall...just leave! " said the pizza guy, he then lifted up the bed and went threw the door and went in.

May then sighed, " Now we know how Harley sneaks in here..." said May.

" Yeah... Wait... Why would Harley tell that dude that we wanted pizza?! " said Drew.

" Well...knowing Harley, he's just to stupid to even realize what he's doing..." said May as she crossed her arms.

" Ya got a point...for once. " said Drew, as he flipped his hair.

May then clenched her fists.

" Dude, don't even start!!" said May as she clenched her fists.

With Brendan and Norman...

" I'm sorry!! " screamed Brendan as he was running threw the deep dark forest.

" I don't take sorry for an answer!!" screamed Norman as he was running.

Brendan then bumped into someone.

" Watch were your going!! I'm being chased by a...weird crazy dude that likes chocolate!!" said Brendan as he got up fast.

" Hmp. Sorry dude... It's not my fault if no one wants pizza. " It was the pizza guy, he was crying fake tears.

They then heard a voice.

It was Harley.

" HONEY'S !! I'M HERE!! " said Harley happily, he was giggling as he was running towards them.

" OH MY GOSH IT'S HARLEY!! AHHHH!!" screamed Norman as he ran away.

" You lied to me Harley!! They did not want pizza!!" said the pizza guy, he then sniffled.

" Oh... I guess the just changed their minds..." said Harley in a warm voice.

Harley and the pizza guy then walked together in a happy meadow.

Brendan then slap himself.

" The weirdness is spreading..." Brendan said freaked out.

" I really need therapy right now..." Brendan yelled to the sky.

With May and Drew...

It was 1:30p.m.

May and Drew were both in their beds, under the covers, they were still awake.

May then turned over, were she saw the balcony and all the stars. May loved the night time, it was her favorite time of day. May didn't know that Drew was still awake, she then got out of bed and walked over near the balcony.

Drew was watching her in his bed, he then blinked twice in confusion. Drew got up and poked May on the back.

May turned around.

" Oh... Hi Drew..." said May calm.

" What are you doing...? " said Drew.

" Watching the stars... I love the night time..." said May, as she gazed at the stars, while with her eyes sparkling.

" The night time, eh? Well... Yeah I agree... But I love the sunsets. Their my favorite time of day, I usually just watch them and think of stuff. " said Drew as he leaned on the balcony with May. The wind then blew with their hair.

" Sunsets... I like them to... I guess..." said May, she leaned on the balcony as well.

" Yeah... So did you like the carnival...? " asked Drew, he looked at May.

" Um, yeah..." said May as she was blushing, she then remembered the love tunnel thing.

" What was your favorite part...?" asked Drew in a warm voice.

May then blushed.

" Um... Um... Um..." May started nervously.

" I like the fire works. " May blurted out, she then gave a big fake smile.

" Yeah, I was gonna say that to. " said Drew in a dazed voice.

May then raised an eye brow as she thought, ( Why is he being so nice?!)

" Well, when the contest comes, I'm totally gonna win, no matter what. I'm not gonna lose to someone like you..." said Drew as he smirked.

May then clenched her fists.

" Oh come on Drew!! Why now?!" said May angrily.

" Why...? Why what...? " said Drew, he then raised an eye brow.

" Why do we always have to tease each other?! Can't we be rivals without teasing each other, just like you and Soledad?!" May said, she clenched her fists tighter.

" Nah. That would be no fun, plus your fun to tease. " said Drew as he winked and smirked.

May then sighed.

" Whatever..." May muttered under her breath.

May then saw a shooting star.

" Look Drew!!" She pointed at the star's direction. It was moving slowly along the starry night sky. How radiant and beautiful it looked.

" Make a wish. " Drew whispered under his breath,he then closed his eyes.

May then looked back at the shooting star.

" A wish..." May whispered in a daze voice as she slowly closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, she then had made her wish. May then opened her eyes, the star had passed. She hoped her wish had come true... Drew had a wish..as well...

--

**OK, HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I WAS BUSY FRIENDS HOUSE, PLANNING THIS STORY. LOLZ. OK, HOPED YOU LIKED IT, I'LL BE UPDATING SOON. MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	32. Car! ?

A few minutes later May and Drew were in their bed's sleeping. The next morning, Drew woke up at 6:00a.m.

He made himself break feast and left May a note, saying that he would be training outside. May woke up at 8:00a.m.

She then yawned, as she got up and started to brush her hair, May then blinked twice tired and confused. She looked at the clock.

" 8:00?!" May said freaked out.

With that May went in the shower, got dressed and did her hair, she then put her green bandanna on. May was about to walk out the door, when she paused and noticed that Drew wasn't there.

" Drew?! " May said looking around.

May then shifted her eyes with the table as she saw the note. May then aggressively grab the note. She read it.

_Dear May,_

_I woke up early and decided to train, meet me outside when your done._

_Drew_

_P.S Don't do anything stupid..._

" DREW!!" said May angrily, she didn't like it when he left mysteriously.

She then stomped outside and went inside a little forest, she found Drew training Flygon.

Drew then smirked as he saw her.

" I see you got here ok for once. " said Drew as he smirked.

" Drew, you made me come all the way here! So what is it?! "said May angrily pointing at him.

Drew then smirked, " May did you forget to take you meds? " (( meds mean medicine.))

" What?! DREW!!" May said angrily as he eyes glowed red.

Drew then muttered as he saw her eyes glow with anger, " You must get that from your farther..."

" WHAT?! " said May as steamed came out of her ears.

They then heard a voice.

" Guys!" the voice said, they both saw a girl running to them.

It was Soliedad.

" Soleidad." said May, May turned to Soleidad's direction.

" Hi guys, I want to show you something. " said Soleidad happily.

" What is it...? " asked Drew.

" Follow me! " Soleidad said jumpy.

Drew was shocked, she was acting like a little kid.

May and Drew looked at each other confused and shrugged, they then followed her.

They then appeared out of the forest, Drew and May both then gasp.

" WOW! " said May as her eyes sparkled.

" Isn't cool?! " said Soleidad, she was leaning against her brand new convertible.

Drew's sweat then dropped as he said, " Um...this is like an inland and like were like in the ocean so how are you gonna get it out of here, when you leave...? "

Soleidad then smirked, " I have my own ways. " said Soleidad as she laughed and smiled.

Drew then sighed.

" Well it's great. " said Drew smiling.

" Thanks you guys. " said Soleidad smiling.

" So you want a ride? " Soleidad asked with innocent eyes.

" Sure. " said Drew normally.

" YES!! YES!!" said May with her eyes sparkling.

" Get in then! " said Soleidad as she put on her sunglasses and got in the front seat.

" Drew get the door for May. " said Soleidad as she titled her sun glasses.

" Why-" May said, but she got cut off as she saw Drew smirking and he opened the door for her.

" Thanks..." May muttered, as she sat in the back seat of the car.

Drew then slammed the door, he then went around the car and sat on the seat next to May on the other side.

" All right, let's go! " said Soliedad as she started the motor.

May, Drew and Soleidad then drive around the inland for a while, while their face expressions were fulled of amazement, as May put her head out of the window like a dog would. May looked around in amazement, then a paper came and crashed on her face.

Drew then chuckled as he pulled her back in her seat.

" Nice one..." said Drew smirking closing his eyes.

" Shut up." May muttered, she then looked at the paper that hit her.

May then gasp.

" CONTEST POST PONE?! " screamed May reading the paper.

" WHAT?! " Drew and Soleidad said, Soleidad then pulled over and stop the car.

Drew then studied the paper.

" It says this week..." said Drew.

" Hm.. Let's go check it out, to see if this is true..." said Soleidad.

" But I have to go to the store first. " said Soleidad as she smiled big.

" What?!" said May as she moaned.

" May don't whine like a little baby, it's making you look foolish. " said Drew as he flipped his hair.

" Shut up Drew! " said May.

" Shut up, eh? You've been saying that all day, you must be running out of material. " said Drew smirking.

" What are you talking about?! " said May angrily.

Soleidad then started to drive the car, May and Drew just stayed silent as they were driving, but Drew was smirking.

" Were here. " said Soleidad as she parked the car in the parking lot.

" You guys stay here, I'll be real fast. " said Soleidad, she got out of the car and went in the store, she put the roof on.

May and Drew both staied quiet they both felt weird.

Harley then came running up to the car and licked the front of the window, where Soleidad's suppose to sit.

" AHHHH!! IT'S HARLEY!! LOCK ALL THE DOORS!!" said Drew freaked out as he locked all the doors.

Harley then giggled, he teleported in the front seat in the car.

" AHHH!! May were gonna die!!" said Drew freaked out.

" There's no escape now Drewy. " said Harley as he crawled closer to them.

" May unlock all the doors! " Drew commanded.

May and Drew tried to unlock all the doors, but they wouldn't open.

" What the hell?! " said Drew, as he was trying to unlock the doors.

Harley started to drool as he crawled closer to them.

Brendan was on his way to the store, he then heard screaming and saw the three.

" What the hell? First I have to deal with that crazy ass farther now this!!" said Brendan coldly.

Norman then appeared right behind him and gasp.

Brendan then smirked as Norman walked by the car.

( He's so gonna get Harley now.) Thought Brendan smirking.

Brendan then widen his eyes, as Norman was pointing in amazement, he then went passed the car and looked threw the store windows.

" Oh my god! They have tooth paste on sale for 1.99 !!" said Norman as he glued his face to the window.

May then saw her Dad go in.

" Dad...? " May said looking out the window.

Brendan's sweat dropped as he thought, ( He really is that clueless... I'm surprise May isn't like him... Or is she? )

" AHH!! Oh my god, he's getting closer! " screamed Drew, it looked like Harley had rabies or something. Drew then kicked Harley's hand.

" AHHH!!" Harley screamed girlie.

Soliedad then walked out of the store, she blinked twice when she saw them in the car. She then got her keys and opened the door.

" What the heck is going on here?! " said Soleidad.

" I have no idea Harley just came in here! " said May scared.

Soleidad then gave Harley a nasty look.

" Sorry, I was just showing Drewy, my new tooth paste! " said Harley as he giggled.

Harley then got out of the car, Norman then raced out of the store, with white stuff on his face like Harley's. Harley then ran to Norman and they both laughed.

Norman then walked up to the car.

" Hi May, Soleidad..." said Norman as he smiled. Norman then glared at Drew, as he saw that he was sitting next to May.

" Oh...hello Drew..." said Norman glaring at him.

Drew's sweat drop.

" Hi..." Drew said nervously.

" Well...I have to go now. " said Norman as he whipped the stuff from his face.

Norman then ran down the side walk.

" Weird..." they all said, they all then laughed.

Brendan blinked twice.

" I-I can't believe it... H-He was normal... Norman was Normal. I-I don't believe it... I must be seeing things..." said Brendan shocked also in a daze.

Drew then saw Brendan.

"Why the hell are you here?! " said Drew as he rolled up the window.

" Shut up, green hair. I'm here to...um...why am I here? I don't know! Just shut up!!" said Brendan coldly.

Drew then chuckled as he smirked.

" Your really bad at dissing. " said Drew.

" Like I care, about what you think grass head. " said Brendan.

" What ever you say, Mr.Fluffy." said Drew in a taunting voice.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?? ARE YOU INSULTING MY HAIR?!" said Brendan angrily as he clenched his fists.

" What do you think? " said Drew as he flipped his hair.

" All right Drew, that's enough! " said Soleidad, she then started the motor and drive away from Brendan and down to the contest hall.

" Aww... Your no fun. " said Drew.

" Drew, just shut up please, your giving me a headache..." said May.

" Your wish is my command, princess. " said Drew in a teasing voice, he smirked.

May clenched his fists, " What did you say pretty boy?! " May said angrily.

" Oh why thank you, now I now the truth. " said Drew as he flipped his hair, smirking while chuckling.

" Ugghgh..." Soleidad and May said.

A few minutes later they were both at the contest hall.

They saw all the posters, that said post pone, in Azelia Town.

" Man..." May moaned.

" Looks, like we have to cross the ocean again... We came here all for nothing..." said Drew.

" Well...I'm here on vacation so yeah..." said Soleidad.

" Well, I got to go... By guys! " said Soleidad. She then got in her car and drive off.

" Wait!" May screamed she didn't want to walk all the way back, but she was gone already.

" Good thing a boat is coming in a half hour..." said Drew, he then flipped his hair.

" Let's go back to our room, then we'll go our separate ways. " said Drew.

May then nodded without saying a word.

A few minutes later they walked back to their rooms and got all their stuff.

May was frowning for some reason she wanted to enter the contest but... Something else was bothering her.

A few minutes later May and Drew were on the dock waiting for the boat to come.

" Well May, I'll see you next time at the contest were it's gonna be post pone. " said Drew. The boat was then coming slowly.

May then frowned and nodded.

" Well... See ya..." said Drew as he did that hand thing when he walks away, May just stood there frozen with that frown on her face, with loneliness in her eyes.

" Drew wait!!" May said, as she ran to him, Drew then rasied an eye brown as he slightly turned around.

May then panted.

" I'm coming to, how else will I get back? " said May as she smiled.

Drew then smirked and said, " I see my sexi-" May then put her hand in front of his mouth, she was blushing and said annoyed, " Don't say it. "

They both laughed, the two the got on the boat together.

--

**ALL RIGHT GUYS HERE'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, HOPED YOU LIKED IT, I'LL BE UPDATING SOON, MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	33. Ship going down!

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry you guys!! I'm so horrible for not updating, but my computers been broken!! A few weeks ago I got it back, worked perfectly fine, just when I was about to update, my stupid ass sister broke it!! SO I had to even wait longer!! I'm so sorry everybody!! I shall update soon, I didn't forget so yeah, don't worry! **

**-Maymist**

**--**

A few minutes later, May and Drew were on the boat. They both got separate rooms. But what they didn't know was... Well that there worst night mare was there, yes, it was Harley.

Harley ti-pi-toed through the hall ways, giggling kinda evilly. May was in her room unpacking, while Drew... Well, Drew was doing his hair, he was coming it, of course. With that, he smirked, put the brush down on the dresser, he was standing in front of the mirror. His room number was no.67 May's was no.62

May was in her room unpacking her things, as she was unpacking, she paused, she took something out. A sapphire blue necklace, it was like a choker necklace, it was sky blue on the out side, with a carved perfectly sapphire heart on the inside of the necklace, it felt so smooth and simple. But it only bought sadness in May's eyes. Her mother gave her that necklace.

(_Mom...)_She thought, with clouds of depression in her eyes. She knew she had already seen her Dad, for the pass few days, but it really meant nothing, because he was always goofing off with people, he barley talked to May. May missed her mom a lot, she hasn't seen her in such a long time... She has not called once, not even after the Wallace Cup, in Sinnoh. May sighed.

--

" Hee Hee! " Was the sound people heard lurking down the hallways.

One guy opened his door, he saw no one there.

" Pizza guy? Was that you?! Where's my pizza?!" the guy said angrily across the hallway.

A women who was in the same room with him, was his wife, she said angrily, " Oh shut up, Paul, you think everybody is the pizza guy! "

" You know what?!-" the man said, as he closed the door, their voices soon faded away.

There was gonna be a competition on the ship tonight. Drew was already prepared for it, May was quiet nervous. She really didn't feel like battling.

Harley was still giggling down the hallway, he wouldn't stop ti-pi-toeing.

" Hee Hee!! Heh heh eh! " Harley muttered evilly.

( _Heh. After my little act with my acting totally like an idiot, Drew has totally let his guard down, as me as a threat, more as a freak...hee hee!! Teehee!! Well maybe I am! But tonight, I shall get little May and green hair!! I make them listen to awful music, like...hee hee!! I'm so bubbly that I can't stop thinking about it!! Hee hee!! I shall dye Drew's hair tonight! I think pink would be a good color... Wait no...! Purple would be!! Then Drewy and I shall be the perfect couple ever!! Then May shall cry in the dust, yes! ) _Thought Harley, as he giggled down the hall way. He of course didn't see the end of the hall way, he bumped into the wall. It was a big thud. Harley then heard people complaining.

" Oh, how silly of me! Tee hee! I'm such a NAUGHTY boy! " said Harley giggling as his tongue was sticking out. A boy then bumped into him.

It was Brendan.

" Oh sorry man-" Brendan paused as he saw who he had bumped into, his eye's widen.

" H-Harley?!" Brendan said scared.

" Hee hee! Your pretty cute, why don't you come in my room!" said Harley as he grabbed Brendan's hand.

" What?! N-No, no, no...!!" Brendan screamed as he was being dragged down the hallway by Harley, with Harley's tongue sticking out childishly.

" What did I do to deserve this?!" Brendan muttered, as he couldn't break Harley's grip.

An image of Norman popped into Brendan's head and Norman said, "You kissed my daughter! That's what!!"

Brendan sighed, ( _Maybe who kisses May first is cursed for life. I think that's whats going on... moan...) _Brendan thought as he moaned.

--

(_ Hm... I think I'll order... Room service tonight! ) _Thought May, as she was looking threw the menu on her bed.

Drew was down stairs, on the ship, where the party was suppose to be. A group of girls surrounded him, he only smirked and stayed cool, even though they were annoying.

It was then 5'o clock. May had just ordered room service, she was full. May let out a huge yawn. Yep all right, she was tired.

Harley was in his room, he locked Brendan in his closet, then put a potato in his mouth so he couldn't talk, also tied him up. Harley then waved his figure at him, " Now, be a good boy and stay here. I have plans for you tonight! Tee hee!" Harley said, he giggled then slam the closet door closed.

Harley skipped to the control room next.

The Captain who was driving the ship, turned around and saw Harley.

" Young... " He looked at Harley other time, he thought Harley was a women for a minute.

" Young man... You can't be in here! " The Captain said.

" Hey... Your kinda cute!" said Harley in the Captain's face.

The Captain's face, turned green he looked pale.

" Your... Breath... Smells... Really... Bad..." The Captain said covering his mouth, trying to breath.

Harley then got offend.

" Yes I did!!" said Harley girlie, he slapped the Captain. He fainted.

" Oh no! Who's gonna drive the ship?! I know!! I will!! Tee hee!!" Harley said, happily clapping his hands.

" Eww! What's this button do?! And this one...! And this one...! And this one...! This one...! Oh and this one!! We, and this one and this one!! Hee hee, this is SO fun!! I'm a bad boy! " Harley said, as he was pressing all of the buttons.

" Oh, what does this thingy do?! " said Harley as he turned the wheel of the ship, the ship then turned a different direction, the bath rooms started to over flow, the sprinklers in May's room went off, Harley pressed so many buttons, that the ship was over loading! In the kitchen room, garbage disposals were exploding.

In the down stairs where Drew was the sprinklers were going off.

" What the?!" said Drew.

All of Drew's fan girls got scared, they all tried to clench onto Drew's arms. They then starting fighting over him. Drew's sweat drop. He had to fine the source to this.

" Hey! This is a way better plan to get rid of those... Eh, May and Drew. Hee hee, too bad... I really wanted to die Drew's hair. Oh well...! Hee hee! Time for me to go!" Giggled Harley, he teleported out of there, to a different location. Drew was running threw the hall ways. The ship then started tipping, people where screaming, May then fell and slid and hit her head on a table, she gave out a scream, the huge dresser was about to slide on May, but May had fainted.

Drew paused.

( _Hey! That sounded like May...! ) _Drew thought, he then shook his head. _( Doesn't matter I don't have time... But... Ah what ever...! ) _He thought, he busted open May's door fast, the dresser was about to fall on May.

" May!" Drew cried out.

He leaned in and caught her, pulled her away from the dresser. It smashed into the table. Drew cut his arm trying to pull her out of the way, he didn't care though, he just kept shaking May, trying to wake her up.

" May, May, come on! Snap out of it...! " said Drew, shaking her. May wouldn't wake up.

Brendan's closet was flooding, Brendan started freaking out, as he heard people screaming, deadly screams.

_( What is Harley doing to them?! ) _Thought Brendan unaware of the situation.

The water than damped the ropes, Brendan broke free and ran out of the room.

" W-What's going on?!" said Brendan as he saw little pieces of the walls coming down.

Drew then saw Brendan.

" Hey!" Drew yelled out to him.

" What do you want?!" said Brendan angrily.

" Are you stupid?! The place is flooding and your gonna fight with me?! Now do me a favor and take care of May. I'll be right back...! " said Drew, as he picked up May who was still knocked out, Brendan hold her in his arms.

" Yeah... I'm feeling no spark at all..." Muttered Brendan.

" Whatever...! " said Drew running to the control room.

Brendan blushed.

" H-He heard that?!" Brendan said blushing, while holding May.

There was thuds everywhere, people screaming, " Help!" Drew really wanted to help them, but he knew this would help them out a lot if he got to the control room.

Drew busted threw the door, his eyes widen.

" T-The... Captains... dead...?! " said Drew, as he shook the captain.

" Dude wake up! Wake up!" said Drew shaking him.

He wouldn't wake up. Drew stood up, with his serious eyes.

" Looks like I have to drive this thing myself..." Drew said as he put his hands on the wheel. It started to thunder with dark clouds.

" Shoot!" Drew said.

" Now what?!" Drew said angrily.

--

**EH... THAT WAS A CRAPPY CHAPTER... I'M SORRY... LOL. I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT!! UGHGH... WELL HOPED YOU LIKED IT I'LL BE UPDATING SOON. MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	34. Save me

Drew turned the ship the other way around, for a few minutes, he was driving the boat pretty good, but the thunder and lighting didn't make that easy... The ship curved, spin, the flooding was stopping.

Of course the unexpected had to happen... Harley appeared right in Drew's face, other words he teleported. With Harley giggling with his tongue sticking out.

" Harley, you idiot! What are you doing here...?! " Drew asked, angrily.

" Hee hee! I'm here to help you steer! " Harley said giggling.

" Well, I got this...! Wait... How did the Captain faint...?" said Drew raising an eye brow.

" Oh, the Captain was so mean to me! He said I smell! So I slap him, then I pressed all these buttons it was so fun! " said Harley, pouting at first, he giggled next.

" Your an idiot! " Drew said angrily.

" Hee hee, Drewy your so cute when your mad. " Harley said giggling.

" By the way Drewy, I've totally distracted you from driving this ship! Hee hee!" said Harley.

Drew paused, his hands weren't on the wheel.

" Shoot!" said Drew.

" Urgh..."

Drew turned around, the Captain has woke up.

" W-What happened...?" he said, as he got up.

The Captain glared at Harley.

" You...!" the Captain said.

" Well, this is so not fun, I'm leaving!" said Harley in a pout, he stomped his feet on the ground, then teleported.

" I'll take it from here. " the Captain said, he turned the wheel, in a few minutes everything was back in order, the thunder stop. Workers were cleaning up everything.

Mean while... With May...

Brendan was just holding May, few minutes later, she slowly opened her eyes.

" Huh...? What's going on...? " May asked innocently.

" The boat was flooding, my guess is you fainted and Drew gave you to me..." said Brendan, in a harsh tone.

" Drew...? " May said.

" ...!"

( _I remember now...! I bumped my head onto the table when the dresser was falling... I guess... Drew saved me... I should thank him... Wait? Where is DREW?!) _Thought May, she gasp.

" Where's Drew?!" said May panicking.

" Uh... The control room...?" Brendan said, as his sweat drop.

" Thanks. Later. " said May as she started running in a different direction.

May ran to the control room, she opened the door, Drew wasn't there, the Captain was there though.

" Oh... Hey! You can't be in here, miss!" He said.

" Oh please, have you seen a guy with green hair...?" May asked with innocent eyes.

" Oh... Yeah. He just left." The Captain said.

" Thank you!" May did a fast bow, she then ran out of the room.

( _Stupid Brendan, Drew's not in the control room anymore! He could be anywhere!) _She thought running.

May suddenly pause. ( _Why am I looking for him anyway...? All just to say thanks...? I'm acting like this is really important or something... I should go back to my room, I can say thanks later...) _May thought, with a frown on her face, she turned around and walked to the direction of her room.

With Brendan...

" There you are!" said Drew angrily in a harsh tone, he was walking down the hall way to Brendan.

" What, do you want?!" said Brendan angrily back.

" Where's May?!" Drew said.

" She just woke up, looking for you!" said Brendan, he crossed his arms.

" Oh really..." said Drew sarcastically, he crossed his arms as well.

" What?! I wouldn't do anything!" said Brendan.

May then turned and saw Brendan and Drew talking.

" See...? " said Brendan smirking.

May's face lid up.

" Drew!" May said, she ran to him.

" What happened...?" said May.

" Harley knocked out the Captain, he then pressed all of these buttons, then I saw you knocked out and... A dresser was gonna kill you, so I saved you. " said Drew, he flipped his hair.

" Well, thanks for saving me..." May said as she turned red, ( _If it wasn't for Drew... I-I... Wouldn't be here right now...) _May thought, still blushing slightly.

" D-Did any one get hurt...?" May said changing the subject.

" No. Everyone is safe, this happened like two hours ago May. " Drew said smirking.

" Yeah, I tried everything to wake you up!" Brendan said.

" Shut up Brendan, your so annoying. " said Drew smirking.

" WHAT?! Dude, I'm agreeing with you!" said Brendan shouting at Drew.

" Whatever, you can leave now. " said Drew smirking.

" Your pathetic... Whatever..." Brendan said walking away.

" Finally he's gone. " said Drew, he turned to May.

" So... The Pokemon competition is tonight, are you entering...? " said Drew, he put his hands in his pocket's.

May looked down.

" I... I don't know... Maybe..." May said looking down.

" Why what's wrong...? " said Drew raising a eye brow.

" I don't know... I guess I just don't feel like it..." said May, she began to walk away.

" Hey, wait. " said Drew, he walked by her.

" How are you gonna sleep in your room, when it's all a mess...?" said Drew.

May paused, she blushed.

" Oh my god... I totally forgot about that!" said May surprised.

" Hmp. Clueless as ever. " said Drew smirking.

" Come on Drew! This isn't funny! Where am I gonna stay tonight?!" May said, she clenched her fists.

" Since I'm so perfect my rooms perfect, there's two beds so you can stay with me again. " Drew offered smirking.

" Fine..." May said sighing, (_ Why do I always get stuck with Drew...? Oh well...)_ She thought.

" Thanks... Just let me get my bags from my room, I'll meet you in your room. " said May.

Drew nodded, he walked to his room, while May walked to hers.

May's room was awful, things were smashed up, the table was broken, there was a hole in the wall. Water pipes were over flowing but only a little water was coming out. May grab her two bags, she turned her head, her eyes widen, she thought she just saw something in the closet.

May caustiously walked to the closet, it was pretty banged up.

" HEE HEE!" a voice screamed out of the closet, a hand then grab May's hand.

" AHH!! Let me go...!" said May, struggling.

The shadow that was holding May came out of the closet, it was Harley, he cover May's mouth.

" Hee hee! I got you! Your coming with me!" said Harley giggling.

May then stomped on Harley's foot, he let her go.

" OWWWW!!" Harley screamed.

May went for the door, it slam tight shut. It was locked.

" May! Don't be a bad girl! Your coming with me tonight! Hee hee! Where gonna have lots of fun, with our sock puppets, besides killing you will be easy! " said Harley evilly.

" Caturn, come out!" said Harley, his pokemon came out.

" Now! We can do this the easy way or hard way!" said Harley.

May was shivering in fear, " DREW!!" May screamed.

" Fine, the hard way then! " Harley said.

" Caturn, use needle arm!" Harley commanded.

May gasped.

" Blaziken come out!" May said as she threw her poke ball in the air, but the needle arm struck, luckily May dodged it, by ducking.

Blaziken finally came out.

" Blaziken, use blaze kick now!" said May.

" Not so fast, Wigglytuff, use sing!" Harley said, he let out his Wigglytuff, it used sing on Blaziken.

Blaziken fell a sleep.

" That's not fair!" said May, she was just about to let out other Pokemon, but Caturn used needle arm on May, she drop her bag.

" Ahh!" May screamed in pain. May struggled to get up, but shes been injured badly.

" Drew...!" May screamed out weakly.

" Hee hee! He can't hear you, now Wigglytuff use mega punch! " said Harley, Wigglytuff charged at May. May closed her eyes, she couldn't move.

The door busted open, " Rosezelia use petal dance! " said a voice, a petal dance came from the door and hit Harley's Pokemon.

" You idoit! Why are you hurting May!" said a angry voice, it was Drew.

" D-Drew..." said May weakly, but she had a little smile, she was laying on the ground.

" Drewy?! No fun! I was just about to kill her to... Sigh. Oh well, bye bye! " said Harley teleporting.

Drew ran to May's side.

" Hey! Are you ok...?!" said Drew concern.

" No... Caturn hit me with needle arm..." May said weakly, her arm was bleeding, she had a cut on her arm.

" ... We better get you to the Doctor, come on lets wash it off first. " said Drew.

Drew helped May up, she couldn't really walk, he put his arm around her and helped her walk. (( Don't know how to describe it... lol. )) They went to the sink that was still working and washed her wound, Drew returned Blaziken for May, then got her stuff. He help her walk to the Doctors office on the ship, May was limping while Drew was holding her, he helped her walk. May said nothing the whole entire time, she didn't know what to say.

When they were almost there, May whispered, " Thanks Drew... Thanks for everything..."

They then arrived to the infirmary, Drew then whispered in May's ear, " Your welcome..."

--

**OK, DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER, HOPED YOU LIKED IT! WAY MORE MxD IN THIS CHAPTER! HAHA, HARLEY'S SO EVIL, ALL RIGHT, I'LL UPDATE SOON, MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	35. Nurse shock

**Oh my gosh everyone!! I'm so sorry!!! I was so busy and then my computer broke down!! I'm really sorry!!! I'll make it up for you guys, I promise!!! My grammar and writing has improved as you see, so there shall be less complaints. I'm so sorry about everything everybody!! Really I am, not only that, on youtube I'm making a video for this story, just to let everyone know. My youtube account is called Maymist, in case you haven't guessed. **

Drew had grabbed the door nob with a tight grip, opening the door slowly. He saw the inside of the doctor's room, he glanced at May, who he was holding. May caught Drew's glanced and looked up at him. She blinked. Drew just smiled and looked away. He then placed her on the chair, Drew sat on the chair across from her, waiting for the doctor to come in.

May looked down.

" Like I said Drew.... Thanks... Again..." She said softly.

Drew looked at her, with his numb face expression."You don't always have to thank me, all I did was save you from Harley." Drew said flipping his hair.

" I...It's not just that Drew... I... Want to thank you for everything you done..." May said looking down smiling, a slight blushed appeared across her face.

Drew smiled. " Well your welcome. "

They both then laughed quietly.

Suddenly, the door opened fast. It was a nurse, she smiled at Drew and May. " Oh... You look badly injured!" She said. She took May and placed her on the bed, and wrapped some bandage's around her. She looked at Drew. Drew blinked.

" W..What..?" Drew said in confusion.

" You must wait in the waiting room, young man. " She said in a strict tone.

Drew's sweat dropped. " Man... Ugh.. Fine..." He said shrugging. He then walked away with his hands in his pockets. Drew slammed the door shut, he paced back and fourth in anger. He wanted to stay in their with May.

May glanced around the room. The nurse gasped. " Oh yeah it's my break right now!" The nurse said.

She giggled while looking at May. " I'll get you the new nurse that just got a job here. " The nurse said smiling.

" Okay. " May said smiling.

Thus, the nurse walked out of the room giggling. May sighed. _I wonder who the new nurse is...? _May thought putting her hand to her chin, smiling and looking up at the ceiling.

May heard giggling behind the door. May got up and peeked threw the door, she saw Brendan with a therapist, he was laying on the couch.

" So when did this problem start...?" The therapist asked him.

" Well it all started... When I was born..." Brendan said with a cough.

The therapist's sweat dropped, " That's a little way back, don't you think? Like, when did this problem start?"

Brendan sighed, " It all happened, when I kissed this girl, but then her Dad went all mental on me... And.. It's really messed up, he even tried to cook me!! COOK ME!!" Brendan screamed, he took a pillow and screamed in it.

May's sweat dropped. _I remember that jerk kissing me!! _May thought angrily.

The therapist patted his back, " It's okay, let out all of your emotions, you can do what ever you want here Brendan, that's why I'm here to help you. Everyones got their own problems. " the therapist replied.

Brendan sniffled, " S..So.. There's other dude's like that guy Norman out there...?" Brendan said with puppy dog eyes.

" Well... I don't think about his personality, however there are people who have mental problems. " The therapist said, as if she was proud.

May sighed. She didn't want to listen to this anymore, so she slammed the door._ I kind of feel sorry for him now... Well.. Kind of... _May thought looking down.

Suddenly, the door busted opened, hitting May making her fall on the ground, she moaned. She now had a injured her back. She tried to see who was behind her. The person was giggling.

" Oh your not Drewy!!" Said the person.

May looked up, " H...Huh...?" May then screamed. It was Harley in a nurse outfit.

" H...Harley..?!?!" May said freaked out backing away.

" Y..Your my nurse..?!" May replied frighten, her face started to turn blue.

" Oh yes candy pop! Tee~hee! It's my job too! Don't I look cute in this dress!! Now come on May, time for your shoty wotty. " Harley replied giggling and got a big shot.

" I...I... U..Uh.. I don't need a shot!!" May said horrified, scared of Harley. She could barley walk, May was on the floor, her back pressed against the wall as Harley got closer.

" This won't hurt a bit! Tee~hee! I lied! It will hurt a lot!! Then after you die, with this poison I put in the shot, Drewy will be mine!!" Harley said giggling, as he held the shot.

May started shivering in fear. " N..No..."

Drew was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. To his surprised he heard screams coming from May's room she was in. Drew blinked. " Wow... It must really hurt... Poor May.." Drew muttered. May kept screaming and crawling away from Harley. Harley kept giggling. " I'm gonna get you May!! I'm GONNA GET YOU!!" Harley said, he then grabbed May and picked her up and strapped her to the table. May started crying, Harley held the shot up in her face. " D...Drew..!!" May moaned and screamed.

" H..Huh...?" Drew said. He was getting worried now. Curiously, he stepped by the door and peeked threw and saw Harley trying to give a shot to May.

" HARLEY!!" Drew screamed.

Harley turned around, he clasped hands with Drew and started hugging him. " Ohhhh Drewy!! I missed you so much!! Were have you been all my life!!? I'm just killing this little pest, so we can move on with our lives Drewy!!!"

" G..Get off!!" Drew yelled and pushed Harley away.

" D..Drew..." May whispered sniffling.

" Oh, Drewy's feisty!! Me like!!" Harley giggled and clapped his hands. Harley started teleporting around the room, jumping up and down. While Harley was distracted, Drew unstrapped May. " Like I said, thanks Drew...!" May cried, and hugged him. Drew blushed, " Can it already! We have to get out of here!" Drew said harshly. Drew grabbed May wrist tightly and ran out of the room. Drew locked the room from the outside and smirk.

" But Drew, Harley can teleport..." May said.

" Oh shit... I forgot about that..." Drew muttered.

They both heard Harley screaming and pounding on the door. May and Drew's sweat dropped as they screamed.

Brendan was in a room connected to a room Harley was in, he was then done with his therapist, Brendan walked into the room Harley was in.

Harley looked at him while drooling. " Oh... Hello..." Harley said smirking, Brendan took a step back and screamed.

" Your coming with me!!" Harley giggled and dragged Brendan by the foot and teleported some where.

May and Drew's ears were pressed to the door.

" I think Harleys gone now Drew..." She said softly.

" Yeah..." Drew muttered.

" Who knew so much can happen on a ship. " May said laughing, while her face was red.

" Yeah... Are you feeling better May....?" Drew asked.

" I'm still hurt, however, I'll be fine Drew. " May said with a smile.

They both then smiled at each other.

Drew blushed as he started into May's sapphire eyes.

" I've never notice how pretty your eyes were..." Drew said softly.

" R..Really..? T..Thanks. Your eyes are really beautiful Drew...!" May said blushing and smiling.

Drew flipped his hair, " Oh I know they are, when your born sexy like me, of course my eyes will be beautiful. " Drew replied cockily flipping his hair.

May clenched her fists angrily, as she tighten her green bandanna, " W..WHAT EVER!!" May shouted, she the crossed her arms while pouting. Drew only chuckled.

He smiled at her and stared...

**Okay, that was a really bad chapter T-T You guys deserve better than that! T-T Hope you like it please review.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
**


	36. Who knew so much can happen in a shower

After everything has settled, a few hours later. May stayed in Drew's room, since hers was damage. Drew's room was only a little banged up, however, it was pretty decent. There was no lights though in the room, so it was dark, you can see very easily though. Though, for some reason, there was only light in the bath room.

May was sitting on Drew's bed, while Drew was leaning to the wall looking at a magazine. May sighed, as she saw another bed right next to the one she was sitting on, the bed next to her was all banged up and destroyed. She had fake tears running down her eyes.

Drew raised an eye brow while putting his magazine down.

" Looks, like your gonna have to sleep on my bed tonight with me. " Drew teased.

May crossed her arms and huffed. " Like I don't want to!" She shouted.

Drew chuckled. " Sure..." Drew said sarcastically.

May clenched her fists while glaring at the emerald hair boy. She huffed.

" I'm going into the shower." He stated.

" Okay. " May said quietly looking down.

Drew looked at her.

" Like I said countless of times May, don't do anything stupid. " He chuckled.

May snarled at him, grinding her teeth.

Drew chuckled while going into the shower.

Mean while with Drew in the shower....

Drew got undress while putting his clothes on the floor, he then stepped into the shower. He flinched as he stepped into the shower, since the water was ice cold at first. Drew got used to it though.

Drew closed his eyes while washing his hair. Little did he know, that someone was in the same room with him.

Drew started hearing giggling. He paused as he glanced around and peeked out the shower curtain. No one was there... Drew shrugged as he continue washing himself. The giggling appeared again. Drew got furious.

" Who the hell is here?! " Drew yelled.

Drew peeked out of the shower curtain again, of course he saw no one. Drew sighed, as he continued taking a shower.

Few minutes later the giggling had stopped. He had weird thoughts that it was May, however he shook his head and blushed furiously.

He stepped out of the shower to get his clothes, he put on a towel at first. It looked like Drew was wearing a skirt, however it was a towel.

Drew looked up and saw Harley on the ceiling with his tongue sticking out.

" Hi Drewy!!!" Harley giggled.

Drew blushed as he search for his clothes and was taken a back.

" Harley?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Drew replied immensely frustrated, while blushing.

" I thought you need company. " Harley whispered, then giggled.

" How did you get in here?!" Drew question.

" I teleported in here Drewy!! I thought this was the therapist's office, however by accident I went here!! Isn't that cool Drewy?!" Harley giggled.

" Not really, you freak!!" Drew yelled, as he was gripping on his towel.

" Oh Drewy, that towel looks so sexy on you, it looks like a skirt!" Harley said giggling, as he got on the ground.

Drew was just about to smirk and flipped his hair and say thanks, however he stopped himself.

" Your sick!!!!" Drew screamed.

" Oh, Drewy!! Come over here!!" Harley giggled.

" No thanks!" Drew hissed.

Drew scanned around for his clothes, they weren't there. Drew freaked out.

" Where's my clothes?!" Drew asked freaking out.

" Oh those were yours? " Harley giggled. " I found them and gave them to this hobo. " Harley said smiling.

" WHAT?!" Drew screamed infuriated.

" Besides Drewy, that towel really suit's you! It looks like a short skirt, while you have no top!!" Harley laughed.

" Shut up!" Drew muttered.

Harley started laughing in a weird tone, which caught Drew off guard. Harley started coming closer to Drew.

" H...Harley? W..What are you doing..?!" Drew said nervously, as Harley came closer.

" Hehe. " Harley muttered laughing evilly.

Drew then screamed furiously while loudly.

Mean while with May...

She heard Drew screaming while hearing the door being scratch.

" D..Drew?!" May said frighten.

May stood up and went near the door and tried to open it, however it was locked from both sides.

" May!!!" Drew screamed.

With Drew

Harley was chasing Drew around the both room, while the door was locked both from outside and inside.

" Why are the doors locked?!" Drew questioned running.

" So we can be naughty, and so you can't run away Drewy!" Harley giggled and started teleporting around the room.

Drew held his towel tightly, making sure it wouldn't fall off. Drew then tried to bang down the door, which he did. Drew fell on top of the door, he stood up and faced Harley while clenching his fists.

" You'll pay for that!!" Drew hissed clenching his fists at Harley.

Harley couldn't stop giggling, Drew looked down, his towel had fallen off and May saw Drew's butt and she fainted.

Drew blushed as he put his towel back up. _Good thing, it was only my ass!! _He thought blushing.

" See Harley?! Look what you did to May!!" Drew hissed at him.

Harley smirked evilly as he went towards May.

Drew gasped and punched Harley.

Harley giggled while winking at Drew.

" Oh hit harder Drewy!!" Harley teased.

Drew blushed. " Freak!"

Drew ran over to May while picking her up.

" Oh Drewy! Why won't you forget that girl?!" Harley huffed.

Drew snarled. " Shut up Harley! You shouldn't be talking!"

Harley's facial expression turned depressed as he gave puppy dog eyes.

There was then a knock on the door.

" I'll get it honey's!!" Harley replied skipping to the door.

He opened the door.

It was Brendan with Drew's clothes.

Brendan blinked.

" Yeah, for some odd reason, this hobo appears in my room, with grass head's clothes! They stink and I really don't want them!" Brendan yelled, holding Drew's clothes.

Drew snarled then smirked. " Thanks a lot dude! For once you do something right!"

" What'd you say?!" Brendan hissed.

" You heard me!" Drew smirked.

" Towel boy!" Brendan smirked.

Drew blushed. " Shut up, fluffy. "

" No, you shut up!" Brendan hissed.

Drew sighed. " Your not even worth it!"

Drew viciously, took away his clothes from Brendan.

" Hi Brendan. " Harley smirked while giggling.

Brendan's sweat dropped. " U..Uh... I got to go!!" He said sweating, while Brendan ran down the hall ways.

May stood up from out of Drew's arms. She moaned while putting one hand on her head.

" Ugh, my head hurts... " She moaned.

" W..What happened...? " She asked.

" Oh nothing. " Drew blushed, however he hid it by smirking.

May blushed. " Why are you in a towel?! Why is Harley-" May's eyes widen, " Taking off his pants?!"

Drew looked at Harley. " Get out of here!!" Drew said blushing and kicked Harley out of the room.

Harley giggled. " Okay. I'll just go find Soledad!"

Drew slammed the door, with his eyes widen, his towel almost fell again, but with Drew's great agility, he pulled it up fast enough.

" Um, I'm gonna go get dressed!" Drew said fast while blushing and ran to the bath room.

May blushed and blinked.

--

**Okay! XD That was a crazy chapter, that I have been planning like for ever!! XD lol. Oh yeah please review I'm begging you guys, and btw check out my new story, ' I'm the new Beautifly receiving the roses ' Please review that story while check it out! Please!! K? Thank you. ^-^MAYXDREW 4 EVERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!  
**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
**


	37. A Night With Norman

Sighing, Drew got dressed in the bathroom. While May was waiting for him outside the room.

May roamed around the room slightly bored.

_" _What to do? What to do? _" _She muttered to herself.

She gasped, as her cheeks turned crimson. _I..I remember now... I-I saw Drew's-  
_

Drew walked out of the door, seeing May's crimson face.

_" _You okay? _" _Drew asked.

_" _U-Uh_... _Yeah. _" _May muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, the two teens heard a knock on the door.

_" _I'll get it!! _" _May giggled, running to the door.

_" _Wait! May, don't do it! _" _Drew screamed worried.

May's eyes widened.

_" _D_..._Dad_..._?_" _May replied shocked.

Yes. She saw her Father. Norman. The cook book guy. Yes.

Drew felt all the blood in his body vanish as he saw May's Dad. He felt pale and looked ill.

_" _What are you doing here?! _" _May blushed, panicking a little.

_" _I came here! To make sure grass head doesn't do anything to you! _" _Her Dad said viciously.

_" _I know grass head is here somewhere on this ship! So I'm staying in here with you May, so I can protect you. There's no way Drew can get in here. _" _Her Dad smiled.

May started twitching.

As Drew first heard his words. He felt like he was going to die.

In fear, Drew hid under his bed. _CRAP! I'm going to die in here!! This is my room too... Where am I going to sleep?!!? _Drew thought panicking.

_" _G_.._Great. _" _May twitched. She all of a sudden got frighten.

_I can't let my Dad see Drew... _May thought. She bit her lip.

Her Father looked at her. _" _If I ever found out that my daughter was sharing a room with a boy, that boy would be cooked._ " _May's Dad laughed.

_" _Ha_.._Ha_... _Ha_..." _May replied, with no emotion. She twitched.

_" _Well, it's getting late. I better get my pj's on. _" _Norman smiled walking over to the bath room. He paused.

_" _MAY! WHY ARE ALL THE TOWELS AND EVERYTHING MESSED UP! It looks like you were naught with someone!! _" _Norman screamed.

May blushed. _" _WHAT?!?_" _

Drew covered his face. _Dammit! The bathroom is still messed up, when Harley was in there..._ Drew thought.

_" _Someone was in here May! Tell me who! NOW! _" _Norman threaten.

May started to shiver. Feeling fear rush threw her entire body. _" _I_.._I U-Uh_... _U_..._Um_..." _May replied frighten.

Drew got out from the bed. _" _Sir. It was me. _" _

_" _YOU AND MAY WERE IN THE BATHROOM?!!? GRASS HEAD! _" _Norman screamed.

Drew blushed. _" _N-No! I was in the shower and Harley came in. A-And started attacking me! _" _

_" _Why are you sharing a room with May?! _" _Norman questioned with a hiss.

Dre flipped his hair. _" _Well, May's room got damage. So, she's staying in mine. _" _

_" _How did you get on the ship anyways Dad? _" _May questioned, looking up at her Father.

_" _Well_... _Harley told me that May was sharing a room with some boy! So Harley teleported me over here!_" _Norman replied infuriated.

Norman pointed to Drew. _" _If you do anything to my daughter, your dead! _" _

Drew winced in fear.

Norman scanned the room.

_" _WHAT!?! _" _He gasped.

_" _ONLY ONE BED! You two were planning to sleep together! _" _Norman yelled out ranged.

The two teens blushed a red crimson.

_" _N-No! _" _Drew spat out. He lied.

_" _Tch. Yeah right. _" _Norman chuckled.

He threw the two teens on the bed.

May blushed. _" _W-What are you doing Dad?! _" _

Norman got in the middle, between the two teens.

Drew looked away disgusted. _Ugh! He smells! _Drew thought, his face turned green.

_" _I'll be sleeping here in the middle. No dirty stuff. _" _Norman gave a devilish laugh.

_" _All right_..." _The two teens muttered in their voices.

After a few hours. Norman and May had fallen asleep. Except for_... _Drew.

Norman was hugging Drew in his sleep. Drew blushed, and tried struggling. Not to mention, that Norman smelled and Drew was about to vomit too. Drew had fake tears run down his eyes. _" _Why me_..._? _" _Drew muttered.

_At least May's not up... _Drew thought.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**XD Well, not as good as the others. However, this is totally torture for Drew! XD I'll right, I'll update once I get reviews. I hope you liked it. May and Drew for ever! ^-^ Bye!**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	38. Illusions

Drew awoke to some purple hair in his face.

" Urgh," he groaned while pushing the long purplish hair out of his face and sat up in his bed.

"What the-" Drew's eyes widen in fear as he saw Harley above him in a pink apron.

" Good morning Drewy! I just got the pictures from our honeymoon," Harley giggled as he got out a bunch of pictures and handed them to Drew, " See?"

Drew timidly took a hold of the pictures in confusion and his eyes scanned them.

Drew and Harley at the beach together...

Drew and Harley eating ice cream together...

Drew and Harley on roller coasters together...

Drew and Harley at the movies together...

" **HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN YOU BA**-"

Harley interrupted Drew and held out another picture to Drew's face, " This one is my favorite," Harley giggled.

It was a picture of Drew licking Harley's neck. (Ew.)

" **I DIDN'T DO THAT! OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS HARLEY**!!!" Drew threaten and screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Aw Drewy, don't get your yo yo in a twist. Your just still mad that I beat you in DDR," the purple hair boy giggled again and blushed.

"What are you talking about?! Harley where am I?!" Drew questioned, seeing that he was in a log cabin looking house.

" Are you feeling okay? This is our house Drewy and we've been married for about 20 years. "

" What?! This is not possible! Let me guess, you can make illusions too, right?!" Drew clenched his teeth angrily, standing up.

Harley frowned, " Drewy, your going to wake up the kids..."

" K-Kids? What kids? But your a dude!!"

" Actually, I took care of that," Harley smirked and took off his pink apron.

Drew's jaw dropped, seeing that Harley had a girls body. (AN: No, I am not giving details, you pervs.)

"Y-You did not! What the... Wait, wheres May...?" Drew questioned, panicking.

" Oh her," Harley huffed disgusted, " I took care of her a long time ago."

" What? What did you do to her?!" Drew yelled infuriated.

" Lets just say... Shes with the angels now," Harley replied as he winked at Drew.

" **NOOOOOOOOO**-"

--

Drew suddenly awoke, finding Norman staring right into his face.

" That was some kind of dream you were having, grass head! Even for you!"

" Oh... It was just a dream," Drew sighed of relief.

The green hair teen suddenly saw May standing up looking puzzled.

" May! Your alive!!" Drew yelled and hugged her.

She blushed, " Uh-"

" DREW! LET. GO. OF. MY. DAUGHTER. **NOW!**" Norman shouted angrily and crept closer to Drew.

" R-Right. Sorry," Drew apologized and awkwardly let go of May.

" Hi Drewy," a creepy giggled was heard from behind Drew.

Drew's eyes twitched, " No... Please no," Drew whispered to himself in fear.

Yes, if you haven't guessed who it was, it was Brendan.

Just kidding, it was Harley!

" Drewy, wanna eat my hot dog?"

" Ew! Harley!!" May groaned disgusted.

" Your so annoying May," Harley growled and put a potato in her mouth , " That will shut you up!"

The long purple hair boy giggled as he tied May up and threw her into a closet.

The poor brunette started to sob in the pitch black closet. (with the potato still in her mouth)

" Hey-"

Harley suddenly teleported Norman somewhere.

" May!!"

Drew sprinted towards the closet, however; Harley stood in front of the closet.

" Your not saving her Drewy! Not until we have some..._alone_ time!"

" In your dreams, " Drew huffed and punched Harley in the stomach extremely hard.

Drew's punch was so powerful it slammed Harley down to the floor and the floor shook.

Harley only giggled as he was laying on the floor, taking a hot dog out of his pants.

" Eat it Drewy, you know you want it!" Harley whispered creepier as ever.

" I'm so disturbed right now. Not even words can describe..." Drew muttered to himself disgusted and he was about to puke.

Drew shook his head and slammed the closet door open.

May's green hair rival untied her and took the potato out of her mouth.

" Are you okay?"

" Y-Yeah. Thanks Drew," May looked down blushing and leaned her face in closer towards Drew while closing her eyes.

Drew did the same as their lips were one meter apart.

BANG!

--

Norman hit Drew with a pillow, as Drew was puckering his lips in his sleep.

" Ow!"

" Were you dreaming about kissing my daughter, Drew?!" Norman questioned, looking as if he was about to attack again with the pillow.

" Another dream?" Drew whispered to himself in confusion.

" Dad, stop it! It sounded like Drew's been having nightmares," May stated as she stood up.

Drew looked at her puzzled.

" You've been talking in your sleep, Drew, " May giggled.

Drew was only memorized with her smile and all the stress in his mind had disappeared.

* * *

Author Note: I'm so sorry. Like, my computer broke down and I didn't know what to write for this chapter... And... This chapter sucks so bad! I'm really sorry. I'll update when I can.

I also started a new story about Zoey x Paul, its called, "Cold As You"

Please read it and review it.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Thanks.

Bye.


	39. The Unthinkable

"So...uh...what's going on?" Drew questioned awkwardly while standing up and faked a chuckle.

"May, is my broccoli ready yet?!" Norman asked impatiently while crossing his arms in a pouting manner and he scowled.

"U-Uh... N-No D-Dad..." May stuttered timidly and her sweat dropped.

Drew blinked a numerous amount of times, rather puzzled, and he found it rather difficult to comprehend all of this nonsense into his brain. "Broccoli? But there is no-"

"BE QUIET!" Norman roared furiously and growled while foam started to unleash from his mouth.

"D-Dad!" May commented in disbelief.

"What? I forgot to wipe away the toothpaste from my mouth!" her dad clarified in annoyance and huffed.

"So... Why are you making broccoli?" Drew asked reluctantly and felt rather uncomfortable.

"TO PROVE TO MY DAUGHTER THAT I GOBBLE UP ANYTHING THAT IS GREEN!" Norman thundered outrageously and shook Drew's shoulders vigorously.

Drew winced as he took a step back due to being startled and he glanced at May for some assistance.

May flashed him a bashful smile while blushing and shrugged.

Suddenly, Harley reappeared in thin air, and giggled uncontrollably.

"DREWY!" Harley sang and hugged the male coordinator tightly.

"Get off!" Drew commanded in a aggressive but annoyed tone and pushed Harley away.

Harley put his pinkie to his lips and giggled. "OH, someone's been...NAUGHTY!"

Drew widened his jade eyes disturbed. "WHAT THE F-"

Then, the unthinkable occurred, an enormous blast erupted from Harley's rectum, and everyone took cover.

"Oh hello kiddies! You following daddy!?" Harley giggled to himself, seeming to be talking to his new-born "creations", and clapped gleefully.

Drew and May both coughed violently as the stench entered into their nose's while Norman was just casually sitting down on the bed, consuming a piece of broccoli.

"JEFFERY!" Harley screamed dramatically as he snatched the broccoli from Norman's grasp and abruptly shoved it down his pants.

"NO!" Norman sobbed and streams of tears were running down his face.

"There, there Jeffery... You're safe now," Harley whispered to himself giggling and he patted his "lower" area of his body.

Drew quickly looked at May and they locked eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Drew mouthed.

May nodded in agreement and the two slyly slipped out of the room as Harley and Norman began to bicker.

"Phew. We got out alive," May joked and let out a shy laugh.

"Yeah, luckily," Drew coughed and he then flipped his hair.

May then came to a realization that she was alone with Drew and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

Unaware of what to say, the brunette began to play with her hair, and Drew raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" he asked casually but suspiciously.

"N-Nothing," May insisted and laughed timidly.

Drew grew more suspicious. "Hn... Doubt it."

May blushed and swallowed. "Well... It's just..."

Suddenly, an abrupt explosion was heard from inside the room, and the coordinators both heard, "DREWY PLEASE SQUEEZE MY JUMBO BANANA! "

...

Author Note: wow, last time I updated this story I was in middle school. My writing sucked but my passion for writing was strong and I had some good but weird ideas. My writing has improved I must say. By a long shot XD I'm a senior now haha. Anyways, I would totally write more but it's super late and I need my sleep. Anyways, thank you guys so much for everything, I shall update when I can, and please review. Thank you!


End file.
